Memories
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: Casey learns she's not who she thought she was. While the Andromeda crew help Casey adjust to her new role, Tyr discovers he may have found his mate, but can he accept changing his plans on how to rebuild the Kodiak Pride. Tyr/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or any other details pertaining to the Television show. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry, and whomever else has legal rights. Casey, and other characters other than Andromeda's main characters, and the story idea belong to me.

It was late when Casey got off shift. She was tired, and glad the day was over. She went to her quarters, took a hot shower and crawled in between crisp clean sheets with an appreciative sigh and closed her eyes. That night Casey had all sorts of weird dreams. The funny thing was when she woke up the next morning she realized her dreams weren't dreams at all, they were memories of past events. She shook off the strange feeling of reliving the past. The last event she saw in her dreams had felt like it had just happened yesterday, when in fact it had happened last year. Dressing in her workout clothes, she did her morning stretches, then headed out for her daily run.

The day went as usual. Same ole, same ole. Harper running his mouth, Dylan restraining Tyr from kicking Harpers butt. Trance talking her normal weird way. Rommie being her usual Rommie self, and Beka zipping in and out of Slipstream like a mad woman, but enjoying every minute of it. Casey had joined the Andromeda crew four years ago. It took awhile, but they grew on her, to where now they felt like family. She cared for all of them. Yes, even annoying little Harper. The day passed with little excitement. After her shift, Casey headed to the gym for her evening workout session before going to her quarters for some much needed sleep. That night as she slept she relived the past once again. Memories after memories skipping in her mind's eye. It was like she was watching them on a screen and flipping thru them, while living them all over again.

A week went by and every night the same thing happened, she was seeing memories of her life on the Andromeda and all the events and missions she been thru. And every morning, she felt like she had relived them. It was even getting to the point to where she was confused to what was in the here and now, and what was in the past. It was like deja vu. The crew was even started to notice something was affecting Casey's behavior. Dylan notices she was acting confused at some of his orders. It was then that he felt like he needed to find out what was going on with her. So he asked her to come see him after her shift ended.

"Casey are you doing okay? You've been acting a little strange lately. Are you getting enough sleep? If you need to talk about anything, I want you to know I'm always here to listen, about anything. Now what's going on?" Dylan asked concerned.

"It's nothing really." Casey answered trying to sound convincing. "I've just been having some nightmares lately. I just need some solid sleep, and I'll be back to normal. I won't let it affect my work again." Casey said knowing she needed to get a grip on things.

"Casey, I'm not just worried about your work. I'm worried about you. I'm not just your Captain, I'm your friend."

"I know Dylan, and I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing some decent sleep won't cure, I'm sure." Casey trying to reassure Dylan as well as herself. She had gone to see Trance about trying sleep aids, but they only seemed to make matters worse. She still relived all her memories, she just couldn't wake up from the more horrible memories that she hoped to never remember again, like the memories of the Magog. She decided sleep aids were not the way to go.

"Have you tried talking to Trance about something to help relax you and help you sleep?"

"Yes, but it didn't work."

"Why don't you talk to Tyr, maybe he can help you with some meditation techniques."

"I might try that." Casey said thinking she might as well try. The sleep aids didn't work, and she needed to get some sleep before she had a break down.

"Good. Now don't forget I'm here if you need to talk. I want you to take tomorrow off and rest."

"Thanks Dylan." Casey said and left Dylan's office. "Rommie, where is Tyr?"

"Tyr is in the gym." Rommie's answered.

"Thank you." Casey told the ships A.I.

"Your welcome." Rommie answered.

Casey headed to the gym in search of Tyr. She stood at the entrance and watched Tyr finish his reps of pushups. After climbing to his feet, he grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat from his face. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and saw Casey watching at him.

"Did you come to work out, or are you going to stand there, and stare at me?" Tyr asked quirking a curious brow at her.

"Neither actually," Casey said trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject with Tyr about him helping her with the meditation techniques. "I was looking for you actually."

"Why?"

"Dylan suggested that I talk to you about helping me with some meditation techniques."

"Why?" Tyr asked watching Casey curiously, but she could also see him studying her closely.

"I haven't been able to sleep well lately. I'm sure its been obvious how it's been affecting my work."

"I have notice your ineffective work behaviors of late. What exactly is causing your, let's say, restlessness?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. My mind just won't relax, so I can rest. Would you be willing to help me?" Casey asked hopeful.

Tyr was quiet for a moment, thinking if he really wanted to put in the extra time, and effort to help Casey. Humans in his opinion were lacking when it came to focus, determination and commitment. Did he really want to waste his time in trying to help her, when he was positive she would just complain about how hard his techniques were and quit. He continued to study Casey, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, and the weariness in her stance. He had been working with her for going on five years, and he had never seen her in her current state from just lack of sleep. He figured he should agree for his own well being. If she didn't get some sound sleep soon, then she could screw up, and cost people their lives, including his own. He figured all it would take would be a couple of hours of a strenuous Nietzschean workout to have her falling asleep from pure exhaustion. He draped the towel around his neck, and looked at her impassive. "That is up to you. Are you willing to do as I say?"

"What exactly will I have to be doing?" Casey questioned curiously, wondering what Tyr had in mind.

Tyr thought his opinions about humans were again affirmed by her leeriness about how much work she would have to put in to it. "Meditation doesn't always have to do with the mind. What you need to do is to calm the whole body, and mind. You need to train your body more along with training your mind."

"So it's like a workout session?"

"Are you willing to put in the work? It will be an intense workout." Tyr said with a serious expression, all the while waiting for her to say no thanks.

"If it will help, then yes. I'm not afraid of a hard workout." Casey said knowing when Tyr warned of the intensity of a workout, it was going to be very intense. Tyr didn't do anything the easy way when it came to training.

"Then let us start." Tyr said throwing his towel over to the bench. He didn't let his moment of surprise show on his face as he step back onto the mat in the middle of the gym. However he didn't hold much confidence that Casey would make it through the entire workout. They started by Tyr showing Casey different movements, then he made her repeat each movement over and over until she did it with out a single mistake. Which never happened. When Tyr was satisfied that Casey was physical worn out, he told her that was enough. She collapsed on the floor, and felt every muscle in her body screaming.

"Sit up." Tyr told her, while standing over her.

"I thought we were finished." Casey panted looking up at Tyr hoping he wasn't serious about doing more.

"With the body, but now you have to work on calming, and controlling your mind. Now sit up." Tyr said again sitting himself down in front of her. Casey didn't complain, but pushed herself up to a sitting position with a muffled groan as her body protested. She sat in the lotus position style like Tyr was now sitting. "Now close your eyes, and clear your mind. I want you to start at the top of your head, and work your way down the body until you have recognized every part of your body. Focus on each part for a few moments before moving on. Then I want you to focus on you breathing. While taking deep breathes though the nose, and letting it out through the mouth."

Casey did as Tyr instructed. It didn't take much effort to focus on each part of her body. It was screaming at her. But she tried focusing on each part one at a time, taking time to focus on that part for a minute or so before going to the next. When she finally got to her breathing exercise, she could feel her body starting to relax some. They continued for ten minutes, before calling it a night. Agreeing to meet tomorrow after Tyr's shift to do it all over again.

Tyr opened his eyes and watched Casey as she did her relaxation breathing. She had surprised him tonight. She was not like most humans he knew. Not once during their workout did she complain or quit. It was evident that she was exhausted by her sloppy moves, and continuous mistakes even with simple maneuvers. However she repeated the moves over and over, when he ordered. It surprised him more, that she seemed more determined to complete the moves without mistakes than he was to see them completed. A brief fleeting thought came to his mind. "Maybe, not all humans were slackers." Dylan and Beka had already gave him brief glimpses of something worthy in humans, however maybe Casey was showing him something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Casey went to her quarters feeling like she could sleep all night with out any problems.

However it wasn't to happen. She tossed, and turned reliving more memories from her past. Casey woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept but a couple hours. Memories were still flying through her mind when she sat on her bed, and started her mental exercise as Tyr had instructed her to do every morning and evening. She tried and tried to focus, but she still couldn't quiet her mind. She finally gave up, and decided she would try again after her morning run. When she returned from her run, Casey sat down again, and tried to focus on her mental exercises. This time it was easier because her body was making itself known. Casey was so tired, but she didn't want to try, and sleep. When the memories came to the surface, they almost took over. She couldn't distinguish what was real, and what wasn't. She was glad when her stomach started to growl, because it gave her something to do. She headed to the galley to go get breakfast.

"Good morning." Beka greeted Casey, then frown at Casey's exhausted face. "Or is it?" Beka asked sitting down with her own breakfast across from Casey.

"It would be if I could clear my mind, and get some sleep." Casey answered with a weary sigh.

"What's going on?" Beka asked concerned while eat her breakfast.

"A couple of weeks ago, my mind just seemed to open up, and let all my past memories just flood to the forefront. Just between you and me Beka, I'm a little scared. It's getting to the point where I can't tell what is happening now, and what is just an old memory. I wake up in the morning thinking I'm still in that moment in time, to find out I'm not, and I'm confused."

"What do you think made it start?" Beka asked curious, and concerned for her friend. It was clear to Beka, that Casey was exhausted. Casey was pale, and dark circles were starting to darken beneath her eyes. There was even a slight tremor in Casey's hands, that had never been there before.

"I don't know. It didn't start until after we left the Centaurus galaxy."

"Did something happen to set it off?"

"I can't pinpoint any certain event. I don't know, maybe I'm just over stressing." Casey said with a deep sigh, closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's probably it. Just relax, and try not to think to much."

"I'll try not." Casey smiled, but didn't have much hope.

"I better go get ready for my shift." Beka said getting up. "See you later, try and take it easy."

"I will, thanks Beka." Casey said, then finished her own breakfast.

Casey went back to her quarters, not having anything else to do. She hated been on leave sometimes. Casey sat down at her desk, and tried to think back to what could have thrown open the gates to her memory bank. After a lot of thought, Casey still couldn't pinpoint anything particular. So she tried to think of things she was doing now, that could be affecting her. An idea popped in her head.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes?" Rommie hologram form appeared in front of Casey.

"I want you to record everything I do until I tell you to stop."

"Okay, but why?" Andromeda asked with a curious frown.

"I want to study exactly how I am spending my day. I don't care how boring it is, I want it recorded. Of course still keep some privacy during bathing and such."

"Of course. Very well, as you wish." Andromeda said then disappeared.

That night at nine o'clock sharp Casey entered the gym. Tyr was finishing his normal workout session. He looked up as she entered the gym, and frown. He could tell she was exhausted. She looked worse tonight than she did last night. He was expecting her to forego the workout session tonight, but to his surprise she didn't say anything. She found a spot on the mat, and started stretching as he showed her last night.

"Are you ready?" He asked her after she had finished stretching for ten minutes.

"Yes." Casey answered coming to stand in front of Tyr.

"Show me the moves I showed you yesterday." He said standing back watching her.

Casey preformed the moves, but still made mistakes. Her movements were even sloppier than before.

"Come on Casey, do it right, or don't do it at all." Tyr said in a stern voice trying to make her focus.

"I'm trying." Casey said getting frustrated, but tried again.

"Not good enough, do it again." Tyr demanded.

Casey let out a deep breath, before starting over. She focused on each movement of her body. She was determined to get it right.

She was pleased with herself when she finished one of the sets of movements. She finally got it right, sluggish, but it was right.

"Good, now do it again." Tyr said pleased that she got it right.

Casey did that one set of movements over, and over again until it was etched in her brain. By the end of the session, her muscles were feeling like jell-o. She was even more wiped out before she had entered the gym.

"Enough, now sit down, and lets work on your meditation." Tyr said sitting down in front of Casey as he did the night before. Casey did as Tyr ordered. She sat down, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath , letting it out slowly as she started to focus on each part of her body.

Instead of doing his own meditations, Tyr opened his eyes, and study Casey closely while she meditated. He could tell whatever was going on with her was getting out of hand. He had workout sessions with her before, and she proved herself to be a worthy opponent for a human that is, but last night, and tonight showed she was not herself. He was wondering what was really going on with her. A little sleepless nights wouldn't cause this much of a strain.

When the meditation session was over, Casey went to her quarters, and took a long hot shower. She crawled between the cool sheets of her bed, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however is mine.**

The ship rocked back, and forth as fire burst from panels around command. Andromeda was under fire by the Ursa Pride. Dylan stood at command giving orders to Tyr to return fire.

"Everyone report to command." Dylan ordered urgent.

Casey scrambled out of bed, quickly throwing her clothes on. She grabbed her weapon, before heading out the door in a full out run. She ran onto command, ready for action.

"What's going on?" She asked out of breath as she looked at Dylan, Rommie, and Beka.

Dylan looked at Casey confused. Dylan, Rommie and Beka frowned at each other confused, before looking back toward Casey.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Dylan said hesitate, looking curiously at Casey.

"We're under attack, you called everyone to command." Casey stated sure of it.

"Rommie?" Dylan asked looking at Rommie, making sure he wasn't missing something. Although he was pretty sure they weren't under attack. The whole shift had been quiet.

"There are no enemy ships or anyone near by. We are not under attack." Rommie assured them

"You called us to command, because the Usra Pride was attacking." Casey said feeling frustrated that everyone was looking at her as if she was losing it.

Dylan stepped over to Casey. "We're not under attack. I didn't call anyone. It was just a nightmare, Casey. Everything is alright, go on back to bed." Dylan said putting a reassuring hand on Casey's shoulder looking compassionate at her.

Casey didn't say anything, she just nodded, turned around, and left command feeling disoriented, and frustrated at herself. She did it again. Her dreams or memories were taking control of her life. Once back in her quarters, she once again striped, and crawled between the sheets. She turned on her side, looking over at the clock on her night stand. It was only 12:28am. She had only been asleep a hour and 28 minutes. Casey sighed angry. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was more exhausted. Casey closed her eyes , falling quickly into another restless sleep. Nightmarish memories passed through her mind, making her relive each one. She woke up with a start from a dream with Tyr pressing a knife into her neck. The dream was so real, she cried out from the pain, as she reached out to push Try away. Her hand came to her neck to feel where the knife was sticking into her skin. Casey was sure that there would be blood on her neck. Wiping her neck with her hand, she brought it to her face, but there was no blood, only sweat. Casey's alarm clock was blearing beside her bed. She reached over and cut it off. She was covered in sweat. Dragging herself out of bed, she made her way into the bathroom to take a cool shower, hoping to alleviate the memories of Tyr trying to kill her. Once she was dressed, she sat down on her bed, and tried to do her meditation. It took over an hour to finally get the image of Tyr with a knife pressed into her throat from taking first place in her mind. But soon she was able to focus on the different parts of her body, then to go to her breathing exercises. When she finish, she made her way to the galley to get breakfast, even though she really wasn't that hungry.

When she walked in, she spotted Tyr sitting at a table eating a bowl of something that resembled oatmeal. Her heart started racing, as fear gripped her. She almost turned around and left, but Trance had spotted her.

"Good morning Casey, how did you sleep?" Trance asked as Casey came farther into the room, all the while making sure to keep a safe distance for Tyr. Tyr looked up as Casey entered the galley. She knew he was watching her, but she purposely avoided him. Putting her focus on Trance as she retrieved her fruit bowl, and protein energy bar.

"Not to well." Casey answered honestly, with a discouraged expression.

"The herbs I gave you didn't help?" Trance asked looking confused and curious.

"I'm afraid not. Nothing is seeming too help." Casey said knowing Tyr was listen to her and Trance.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure I have something else that you can try." Trance said trying to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Trance, but I'm not so sure herbs or medicines are the way to go."

"There are herbs that have been proven to help with restlessness and sleeplessness. I'm sure we can find the right blend for you." Trance said positive.

Casey didn't argue. She just smile a small smile at Trance, then turned her attention to her food while Trance continued to talk.

Casey tried to keep her attention on her food, but having Tyr only a few feet away, was making it hard. She could feel the spot on her neck burn as if the knife was still pressing in her skin. She unconsciously reached up to rub at her neck. While feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She needed to get away from him, and get a grip on her nerves. She wouldn't be able to work with him, if she didn't. She took her half eaten bowl of fruit, and put it in the disposal, tucked her uneaten bar in her thigh pocket. Quickly saying her farewells to Trance, she high tailed it out of there.

"Was it just me, or did she seem a little skittish?" Trance asked looking over at Tyr.

Tyr's gaze left the door Casey had just escaped from, to look at Trance.

"She wasn't herself, that is for sure." Tyr answered noticing how Casey had avoid eye contact with him. He had also notice how she had come to an abrupt halt when she saw him. It was obvious to him at least, that Casey didn't want to be near him. The question was why? What had caused this sudden adversity to him. They left on agreeable terms last night. So why the plague treatment this morning?

Casey walked to her station on command, and started going over her check list. Dylan walked up beside her with a hesitate frown.

"Casey, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to take some time off." Dylan said with a frown. He noticed that Casey looked like she hadn't slept much after her surprise appearance last night; claming they were under attack, and he had called everyone to command.

"I did take a couple of days off." Casey said continuing her check off list.

"Then maybe you need some more time."

"No, I need to work." Casey looking at him seriously then back down to what she was doing.

"Casey," Dylan's tone uncertain.

"Dylan, I need to work. I can't sit around all day, it worse than not sleeping. I'm going stir crazy. Please just let me do my job. If I start interfering or messing up, I'll go. But I need to be doing something." Casey's tone serious, and frustrated.

Dylan was quiet for a moment thinking, but then he smile compassionately understanding exactly how she felt.

"I know how it feels, so okay, for now." Dylan said in a voice that told her if she screwed up she was off command without any questions.

"Thank you Dylan." Casey said sincerely, then went back to work.

Soon Tyr came on to command for his shift. He walked over to Casey. He notice how she tensed up like a cat ready to strike at his nearness.

"Are you working on your meditations?" He asked curious.

"Yes." Casey answered tightly, then stepping back away from him; going around the console to put space between them as she walked over to another console to get information.

Everyone on the bridge noticed Casey odd behavior, and the tension in Casey toward Tyr.

"Tyr I'd like to see you in my office." Dylan said wondering if Tyr had done something to hurt or upset Casey. Dylan felt protective since he was the one that sent Casey to Tyr for help. He would cause Tyr a heap of trouble if he did something to hurt or upset her.

Dylan was sitting behind his desk when Tyr entered Dylan's office.

"What's going on between Casey and you?" Dylan demanded as soon as his office door closed.

"I have no clue to what you mean?" Tyr said plainly.

"I, plus everyone else out there saw Casey's tension toward you, and trying to avoid you. What did you do to her?" Dylan

demanded with a deep frown at Tyr.

"I did nothing to her. She came to me the other day, and asked me to help her with some meditation techniques. I agreed. We worked for a couple of hours last night, then she went her way, and I went mine. I haven't seen or spoken to her since, except for a brief period at breakfast. Which we did not speak to each other. Trance was there the whole time if you don't believe me." Tyr said unhappy he was being treated as he had done some injustice.

"What about last night?"

"Like I said we worked out for a couple of hours. We left on agreeable terms. We had no arguments or disagreements of any kind. In fact we worked well together. She showed determination in learning the Nietzschean fighting techniques I instructed her in. Very unusual for a human." Tyr stated remember Casey determination to get the moves right.

"How was she acting last night?" Dylan asked curiously, but calming down. Starting to believe that Tyr was innocent of any wrong doing.

"When she arrived, she looked overly tired. But she didn't complain about it. She went straight to work. Which I was impressed. Most humans would complain that they were to tired to workout, or grumble about having to do anything strenuous."

"She's a warrior, but even warriors wear out. She is nearing a physical, and mental break down." Dylan said with a deep worried frown.

"What do you suggest we do, put her out of her misery?" Tyr smarted.

"That's not funny Tyr." Dylan scolded looking upset.

Tyr shrugged not overly caring. "I could always knock her unconscious. At least she would get some sleep." He suggested, but knew Dylan wouldn't allow it.

"Not an option either. We need to find out what's going on with her. This isn't like Casey."

"Maybe she needs the company of a man." Tyr said nonchantly.

Dylan didn't comment on this. It was too personal of an issue to discuss with anyone, but Casey. But perhaps Tyr had a point. Maybe Casey was lonely.

"I don't know what is causing Casey's strange behavior, but until she relaxes around you, keep your distance. I don't want any unnecessary stress on her." Dylan ordered.

"You want me to walk on egg shells around her?" Tyr frowned annoyed at the idea.

"She's unstable Tyr. If she feels threatened by you, you just might find yourself either dead, or in a whole heap of trouble. If I were you, I wouldn't want either one of those options. I, myself don't want to lose either one of you. So until we get this straightened out, or she relaxes around you, then yes, I want you to walk on egg shells. Do I make myself clear?" Dylan ordered firmly.

"Understood." Tyr frowned then left Dylan's office.

Tyr avoid Casey during their shift as much as possible. However he did notice her more than a couple of times glance over at him, then rub a spot on her neck. At first he didn't think anything about it, but after a while he noticed she was rubbing a scar on the side of her neck. The same scar he had given her. It had been when some alien had intruded the Andromeda, and taken over his mind and body. She had been the unfortunate one to discover he wasn't himself. She had taken him on, and had suffered for it, but she had managed to get the alien to release it's hold on him, which had saved his life. That was the day Tyr had accepted Casey as part of the crew of the Andromeda, and considered her of some worth. Which very few people were in Tyr's eyes. He still owned her for that.

When their shift was over, Tyr started to headed off command. Before he left, he stepped over to Casey. Casey tensed at his nearness, but held her ground. He leaned in next to her ear, and whispered. "Relax Casey, it's me, Tyr, not that person." He said looking straight into Casey's hesitant, and distrustful eyes. Casey stared back into Tyr's deep brown eyes, that were usually unreadable, but now they seemed to be eager for her to trust him. He reached up, and lightly caressed the scar on her neck with his thumb, before turning and leaving without another word.

Casey's hand went straight to the scar. She felt the new raised skin that had grown back after the attack. "How did he know what I was thinking?" Casey wondered. But before she could ponder on the topic, Dylan came out of his office, and asked her to join him inside. Casey was worried that her tension with Tyr had made Dylan change his mind about letting her continue to work. She entered Dylan's office, and prepared for Dylan to tell her she was off duty until further notice; if not worse, she was being kicked off Andromeda altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Note: I don't know much about space, so some names of galaxies and planets are made up**

**Thank! Please Review**

"Have a seat." Dylan said smiling trying to relax her, and ease her mind.

Casey sat down as Dylan requested. Dylan could tell Casey was worried about what he wanted to talk to her about. Her posture of rigid.

"Relax Casey, you're not in any trouble." Dylan assured, and was pleased when Casey's posture relaxed some, but still not enough for his liking.

"If I'm not in trouble, then why did you want to see me?" Casey asked curious.

"I know this is a very personal issue, and I'm little uncomfortable speaking of it with you, but I felt it necessary to mention it, just incase it could have something to do with you being unable to relax, and get some sound sleep." Dylan said with an uncomfortable frown.

"What issue?" Casey asked completely in the dark to what Dylan could be talking about.

"Tyr mention, that perhaps the reason you couldn't sleep was that maybe, just maybe, you were in need of the company of the opposite sex." The look on Casey's face made Dylan hurry onward. "It's completely natural, and normal. If this has any barring on what's going on, then perhaps you would want to take a time off, a vacation."

Casey's face was a deep red. However Dylan couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Her body had tensed and her posture was rigid once again. She stood up, looking very serious.

"I can assure you Dylan, that has nothing to do with what ever is going on. I don't understand what is happening, but I know my sexual needs has nothing to do with it, and I would appreciate everyone to keep their input to themselves." Casey said upset. "Now am I excused?" Casey asked looking unreceptive to any further discussion on the topic.

"Sure." Dylan said, and breathed a sigh of relief that was over with when Casey had left. He hadn't like the idea of broaching the topic with Casey.

That night at nine o'clock, Casey headed for the gym against her better judgment. At first she almost didn't go in, but she had a few things she wanted to get straight with Mr. Tyr Anasazi. When she entered the gym, Tyr was on the floor doing push ups, using only his left hand. Walking over toward him, she came to stand directly in front of him with her feet spread apart, hands on her hips, and a deep frown on her face.

Tyr knew it was Casey the minute she stepped foot inside the door. He stopped in mid push up to looked at her planted feet. Then continued with his hundred reps. "Did you want something?" Tyr asked unconcerned at her presence. He knew she was pissed off by her stance. It was most likely from her talk with Dylan. Continuing to count mentally in his head, he focused on finishing his reps of 100. He was at 95, when she walked in and planted herself in front of him.

"I would appreciate it, if you kept your opinions to yourself when it comes to what you think I may need." Casey said her tone cold and hard.

"Dylan asked me what I thought could be your problem. If Trance's concoctions aren't working, and exhaustion from physical exertion, and meditation isn't working. Then perhaps it's hormonal." Tyr said finishing his last rep. Then straightened to his full height, which was at least six inches taller than Casey, to looked down questioning at her.

"It's not." Casey stated flatly, not letting Tyr intimidate her.

"If you say so." Tyr shrugged his shoulders unaffected by her sharp tone, while going over to the punching bag. But instead of hitting the bag as expected, he face Casey. "Then what is it?" He asked curious to what was really going on with her.

Casey's frowned deepened. She looked confused and frustrated. "I don't know." Casey growled out honestly.

"Not good enough." Tyr stated looking at her seriously. "What is happening?" He asked again.

Casey decided perhaps talking things over might help her get a better understand of what's going on herself. Tyr wasn't her usual confident, but he was pactical and had a sharp mind. Plus he wasn't one to just brush things off. So she opened up about her nightmares. "I'm reliving past memories in my sleep. At least it started only in my sleep." Casey said with a deep frown and sigh. She dropped down on the bench. "Lately, they've become more real, even during the day. I can't shut them off. Even with the meditation, they won't stop." She said looking up to find Tyr staring at her intently with his usual unreadable expression.

"When did these flashbacks start?" He asked continuing to study her.

"Right after we came back from the Verdan Planet."

"Did anything particular happen to you while we were there?"

"No. Nothing that stands out in my mind."

"Start at the beginning of that day when you first got up." Tyr said starting to punch the bag, while listening to Casey tell him about that day.

"I got out of bed, got ready, ran my usual five miles, showered changed, and went on my shift. Dylan, Beka, You, and myself left on the Maru to go down to the Verdan Planet. Dylan ,and youself went to talk to the President, while Beka, and I went to gather the supplies. Beka, and I finished earlier than expected. You and Dylan weren't going to be back for awhile, so Beka and I went to a local bar. We order a couple of drinks, and talked for a little while."

"Did anything happen at the bar?" Tyr asked stopping his assault on the bag, grabbing it, then looked over at her curiously.

"Nothing major." Casey answered, but didn't give anymore details.

"We're remembering every detail. What happened at the bar?" Tyr asked with a determined face.

"Like I said nothing major. A couple of guys bought us a drink, and tried hitting on us, but we turned them down."

"And?"

"And nothing. They tried again, but we told them we weren't interested. After that they left us alone, and we came back to the ship to meet You and Dylan."

"So nothing else happened?" Tyr asked. "You didn't talk to anyone else or anything?"

"There was this guy in a hooded cape. He mistook me for somebody, but Beka and I informed him, I wasn't who he thought I was. He apologized for the confusion, then left. That was right before Beka, and I left the bar to head back to the Maru."

"Who did he think you were?" Tyr asked curious going back to punching the bag.

"I don't know, some Princess. I don't remember her name. Apparently her parents hid her away before their planet was attacked by some Nietzschean Pride. Anyway, after we all got back on the Maru, we came back to the Andromeda. I helped Beka, and Harper unload the supplies, and categorize them. That took a couple of hours. By then my shift was over, so I went to my quarters changed clothes, then came to the gym to workout before going back to my quarters, cleaning up and going to bed. So that was the entire day. See, nothing happened to trigger my memory bank to go into over drive." Casey stated frustrated, feeling helpless. She hated feeling helpless.

Tyr stopped his attack on the bag with a frowned. Casey was right, nothing seemed to happen that would have caused what was going on with her. "Did the memories start that night?" Tyr asked.

"Yes, as far as I can remember, that was the first night that I started having flashback, or nightmares, or memory episodes. What ever you want to call them." Casey answered.

"Then something had to happen that day to start it. Its the only thing that would make sense. Go over everything again. This time tell me every little detail you can remember. No matter how insufficient you think it is." Tyr ordered.

Casey did as Tyr said, and went thru every detail of that day, no matter how minuet. However still nothing seemed to stand out to Tyr except the part about the person in the hooded cape. But he didn't see any major threat, since the man moved on after they told him, he had the wrong person.

"How did you prove to the man that you weren't who he thought you were?"

"I didn't. I just told him that I was sorry, but he had the wrong person. Then he said he was sorry and moved on. That was it."

"Don't you think that was just a little too easy." Tyr asked thinking out loud.

"I don't know, maybe, but I don't see how that could have anything to do with what is going on with me now. That was over two weeks ago."

"Perhaps, but it still seems just a little to easy. So that was it, nothing else?" Tyr asked still not hearing anything that would cause Casey's memories to go out of control.

"That was it, I've told you everything." Casey said feeling frustrated. "I'm getting to the point that I might as well tell Dylan to drop me off at the next drift. I'm little good to any of you anymore. I'm more a liability than anything else." Casey said coming to her feet.

"Don't do anything rash. That always leads to disaster. There has to be a reasonable solution to this."

"Well I don't see one. Medicine didn't help, physical exhaustion isn't working, meditation hasn't helped either. So I don't know what else can be done."

"Quit already!" Tyr snapped sternly. "Complaining isn't going to help us find a solution!" Tyr said upset to hear Casey giving up hope. He wasn't about to let her quit so easily.

"I'm not complaining Tyr, I'm being a realist."

"You're also a survivor, so do what survivors do. They find a way to survive no matter what. You don't give up until you're dead." Tyr demanded.

Casey smiled a small sad smile. "Which might not be to long from now, but you're right Tyr. As long as there is breath in me, I will fight this." Casey said, and headed to the door, but stopped before leaving. She turned around to look back at Tyr. "And Tyr."

Tyr looked at her, waiting for her speak.

"I'm sorry." Casey said sincerety in her voice and in her expression.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused.

"For today, for avoiding you like the plague. I could only see, and fell that day, and the knife. And I might as well apologize for any future advents. I can't promise you tomorrow, I wouldn't hate you, or anything. So just be warned." Casey said then left.

Tyr wiped the sweat from his body, thinking over what Casey had said. They had better get things figured out soon, or she was dead, or at the least be a mental case. He hated to see such a promising person wasted. And that was exactly what Casey was doing. She was wasting away.

Casey went back to her quarters, and got ready for bed. She climbed onto the mattress getting in the lotus position ,and started her meditations. It wasn't so bad this time, since she had talked to Tyr. The memory had faded away to only a faint nagging at the back of her mind. After a hour of meditation, Casey slid beneath the sheets and cut the lights off. She closed her eyes. and hoped she would sleep the entire night without any dreams or memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Beka, the guys should be headed back to the Maru by now."

"Okay, okay." Beka sighed acting put out, while downing her punch. But she wasn't able to hide the fact she was just as eager to get out of there, and back to the Andromeda as Casey was.

Casey paid the bill, then they headed for the door.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you your name?" A dark figure in a hood cape stepped in front of Beka, and Casey before they made it to the door. The girls couldn't see his face, because the hood to the cape was hanging down in front obscuring the guy's face. However, the man's voice made Casey want to cringe. Something about him, didn't set well with her. She felt uneasy, and the hair on the back of her neck, and on her arms stood up. Tingles ran up, and down her spine, like little warning bells. Casey wanted to just high tail it out of there, but she didn't want to be rude.

"My name is Casey Hassen, and this is my friend Beka Valentine. Please excuse us, we were just leaving." Casey said and started to step around the figure.

The man stepped to block Casey escape. "Please, I only want a moment of your time. You look so familiar, I'm sure I know you from some where. You look just like Princess Cassandra Amelia. Your people were attack by the Drago Pride, so your parents hid you away for safe keeping until it was safe. Your people have been eagerly awaiting your arrival my Princess."

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm not your Princess. I'm not this Cassandra Amelia woman, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not who you are looking for." Casey said feeling even more uncomfortable now.

"Please forgive my intrusion then," The man said in a low voice then moved aside so the girls could leave."

"That was strange." Beka said with a laugh as Casey, and herself headed back to the Maru.

"You're telling me. Heck, I wish I was a princess." Casey laughed, trying to brush off the eerie feeling the man gave her.

"Me too. Princess Valentine. Has a nice ring to it if you ask me." Beka said as they walked onto the bridge of the Maru.

"Please you a Princess, what would the worlds be coming too." Tyr laughed in his normal arrogant way from behind the weapons controls.

"It would be a lot better, thank you." Beka shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. He only laughed at her amused.

"Okay children, let's behave or I'll have to give you both a time out when we get home." Dylan spoke up teasing.

"He started it." Beka whined, trying to sound like a child.

"Did not." Tyr shot back.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I've had enough of this place for awhile." Dylan said wanting to see his beloved ship.

"I agree with Dylan." Tyr called out his agreement. He had enough of the pompous leaders he, and Dylan had been meeting with for the last two hours.

"Here, here." Casey agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Beka said smiling sitting in the pilot's seat and moved into active mode. "Everyone hold on to what you've got, because we are out of here." Beka said as they undocked and took off.

Casey stirred, but didn't wake up. She turned over, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Remember who you are Princess. It is time you went home. Forget these people, and remember who you are. Remember who you are." A eerie voice hissed in Casey's ear.

Casey jerked awake feeling as if she wasn't alone. She felt someone's presence in the room with her. The presence was so strong, that the hair on her neck was standing up, and she had tingles down her spine. Just like it had in the bar when Beka, and she talked to the hood figure.

"Lights on." Casey told the ships computer. Casey looked around the room, searching every nock and crannie for anything that would cause her this threatened feeling. She didn't see anyone or anything, but the feeling was still there.

"Andromeda, how many people are on board?" Casey asked the computer.

"Twelve." Andromeda answered automatically.

"List them, and their location please." Casey asked knowing that was how many people was on the manifold list.

"Dylan, Beka, and my avatar are on the bridge. Harper is in engineering, Casey is in her quarters, Tyr is asleep in his quarters. Trance is in medbay. Tomas, and Mandy are in the security bay, Mitch is asleep in his quarters, Bret is asleep in his quarters, and Julian is in her quarters."

"Andromeda run a scan to look for any intruders."

"Running, no intruders are detected." Andromeda answered.

"Okay." Casey said frowning still feeling uneasy. "Lights off." Casey told the computer. She laid back down and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Casey kept telling herself that no one was there. It took awhile, but Casey finally fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

"Casey was running down the corridor, trying to escape the Magog. Fire, and electrical wires were sparking everywhere. The entire ship was severely damaged. She couldn't find her crewmates anywhere. The Magog had attacked the Andromeda in a large swam, the attack was so quick that the crew didn't have time to defend themselves. Casey stumbled over a piece of fallen debris, drawing the attention of two magog. They attacked her before she had a chance to move, or reach her weapon.

Tyr was in the middle of his morning run when he heard a terrifying. and agonizing scream coming from Casey's quarters. Never without some type of weapon, even if it was the force lances that Dylan had given him, instead of his preferred larger size gun, Tyr drew the lance, and ran back to her quarters. Her door was locked, so he had to used his security override command to have Andromeda open her door.

Entering her quarters, Try automatically surveyed the room for any sign of a threat. The accent lights were already on, so it gave enough light for Tyr to see. When he was positive no threat was evident, he put his attention on Casey. She was arching, and twitching, the sheets wrapped around her. Her hair was drenched with sweat. She was fighting some unseen force in her sleep. Her face twisting in agony. Tyr holstered his weapon, then he leaned over her.

"Casey wake up." Tyr reached down to try, and shake her awake. "Wake up, Casey." Tyr order.

Casey screamed in pain as her flesh was being ripped from her body. She managed to reach her weapon, pulling and aiming it at the Magog's head.

Tyr went completely still, nervous when Casey jerked up grabbing his weapon, arming it, and pointing it straight between his eyes.

Her hand was shaking so badly that the gun wobbled dangerously in her hand. He noticed that her eyes were glazed over, like she wasn't really with him. She was still asleep, inside her dream. He grabbed her wrist pushing it upward, causing the gun to fall to the floor. Pushing her down to the bed, he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. She struggled to get free, but he held her firmly in place. "Casey, wake up!" He yelled, slapping her cheek.

Casey's eyes snapped opened, and locked on Tyr's face. "Tyr, help me." She whispered frantic. "Please help me, before they come back."

"Who?" Tyr asked knowing she still wasn't complete wake enough to realize she was only dreaming.

"The Magog." Casey said her voice in horror. Her eyes pleading for Tyr's help.

Tyr frowned, knowing exactly what memory Casey was reliving. It had been one of the most horrific experiences he had live thru himself. A lot of people were hurt that day, and even more had died. The Andromeda had barely made it through in one piece. The ship had to be dock for repairs for over a year. While the crew tried to heal, and repair as well. A number of the crew that had survived, just couldn't face life back onboard the Andromeda. Partly because they were to scare of another Magog attack, and secondly being back on board would always remind them of the horrible experience. Tyr himself had suffered major injuries along with Casey, Mitch, and Bret. Harper had been used as a incubator for the Magog's eggs. Rommie had to have extensive repairs done also. Dylan, Beka, and Trance had suffered more minor injuries, but any injury received by a Magog is major.

"Look around you Casey! We are not under attack. There are no Magog. You are having another nightmare. Nothing more." Tyr stated firmly hoping to draw her from her nightmare induced haze.

"No," Casey said tears coming into her eyes. "There here, why don't you believe me. Please Tyr don't let them kill me." Casey pleaded so desperately it truly affect Tyr. In all his years in combat situations, as well during calm times with Casey he had never seen her so desperate. She was a fighter, she wasn't scared of death, but she fought to stay alive.

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" Tyr demanded in a harsh tone. Not because he was trying to be ugly, but he wanted her to focus, and to really look. "Do you see any signs of them? LOOK Casey." He ordered still hold Casey's arms pinned to the bed.

Casey did as Tyr demanded. She turned her head to both sides. Her room was in order. There were no fires, no electrical sparks, or wires dancing around the room. No alarms were blaring. There were no screaming or panic sounds, none except hers. She closed her eyes, as tears fell. Her breathing was coming in short burst.

"It was so real." She whispered, looking up confused at Tyr. Tyr was still frowning, but sighed relieved that the episode was over as he released her arms. Casey sat up wiping her tears away, but only more took there place.

Tyr did something he never did before with anyone else on board, except for Beka once. He wrapped his arms around Casey, pulling her against his chest, and comforted her. Casey was surprised by Tyr's behavior, but she didn't show it or refuse it. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms were she knew she was safe. Tyr might not have been the obvious of supporters, but right now Casey welcomed his touch, and his comfort. Tyr tried to comfort Casey by reassure her there was no Magog on board, and that she was alright. He rubbed her back gently, trying to sooth her. He finally let her go, when her crying ease to a sniffle.

"Trance, bring something to help Casey sleep to her quarter please." Tyr told Trance over the intercom.

"On my way." Trance replied chipper as usual.

"NO, I don't want to sleep. You saw what happened Tyr. Plus-." Casey started to say more, but stopped looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Tyr asked with a curious expression.

"I felt like someone was in my room earlier." Casey said trying to remember if it had been just one of her crazy memories, or a bad dream, but she felt certain that it couldn't have been.

"It was just a dream." Tyr stated seriously.

"No Tyr. All of my dreams have been past memories. But this was different. There was a presence in the room, that wasn't normal. I know you don't believe me. Heck, I wouldn't believe me with the way I've been acting, and with what just happened. But I'm telling you Tyr, someone was here. I know they were." Casey said convinced.

Tyr was quiet for a moment studying Casey. Whether someone was really in her quarters last night, or not wasn't the issue at the moment. The issue was that Casey believed there was.

"Andromeda, at anytime was anyone besides Casey in her quarters last night after nine o'clock until now?" Tyr asked the ship's computer.

"No. No one entered, or left her quarters." Andromeda answered.

"See. If someone had been in here, then Andromeda would have known about it." Tyr tried to reassure her, but it only seemed to frustrated her more.

"I know she should have, but she doesn't. I ran a scan after I had the feeling, but she detected no intruders. But I'm telling you Tyr, I know what I felt. Someone was here." Casey said upset again. "I don't want to sleep again." She said serious. "I can't rest in here." She said looking around the room feeling the eerie presences still.

"Okay, you can sleep in my quarters. See if you can rest in there." Tyr said not really liking her in his personal space. But he knew he still owed her, so he was willing to tolerate her in his area.

"It doesn't matter where I'm at, I don't want to sleep." Casey frowned.

The bell to Casey's door rang, and Trance entered after being instructed to enter. Casey looked up at Tyr with a serious set frown. "You either can take it, or I can have a serious talk with Dylan about this morning." Tyr said frowning down at Casey as he folded his large arms over his chest and dared her to argue.

Casey didn't want to be kick off the Andromeda, neither did she want to be removed from duty. So she knew that Tyr had her. She growled while frowning up at him. "Fine, but it won't help." Casey said holding out her hand toward Trance.

"Am I missing something?" Trance asked looking confused to what was going on between Tyr and Casey.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Tyr told her. "Casey just needs some extra rest. She isn't feeling very well." Tyr said covering for Casey, but still telling the truth.

"Well I've reconfigured the herbs. This combination should be better for you. Let me know if it helps, and I'll make some more for you." Trance said handing over the mixture with her sweet smile.

"Thank you, Trance." Casey said to Trance trying to be polite.

"Sure no problem." Trance said with a smile glad to be of help.

"Thank you Trance, she'll let you know." Tyr said showing Trance to the door and out.

"Now take it." Tyr ordered once Trance was gone, leaving them alone.

"Fine." Casey said downing the mixture in one gulp. Then turned her annoyed gaze back to Tyr. "Happy?" She asked upset he was forcing her hand.

"Yes." He replied simply. "Come on, get your stuff and let's go." He said wanting to clean up before going on his shift.

Casey got out of bed, and grabbed a change of clothes. Then she followed Tyr to his quarters. Tyr checked to make sure no one was inside, then he turned to Casey. "No one is here, but you. Now do your meditations, and rest." He said then grabbed some clean clothes and left.

Casey growled frustrated. How did Tyr expect her to rest. She had been trying to for the last two and a half weeks. What made him thinking just changing rooms would matter. Casey sat on the firm bed, and tried to do her meditations. But before she could even get to her breathing exercises, Trance's herbs kicked in. She laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.

"Do you have any idea were Casey is?" Dylan asked as Tyr came to the bridge for his shift.

"She's resting in my quarters." Tyr answered going over his console.

Beka, and Rommie both looked at Dylan. They all three shared a shocked, and intrigued expression.

"Tyr I'd like to speak with you in my office please, _**Now!**_" Dylan ordered with a frown on his face, as he walked into his office.

Tyr took a deep breath, and looked at the two women seeing them staring at him with surprise, and amusement. "Do you have something to share?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope." Beka said with a smirk.

"Nothing." Rommie said raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Tyr!" Dylan called from his office, his voice clearly upset.

Tyr left his station, to walk in Dylan's office. "You wanted something?" Tyr asked sitting down and putting his feet up on Dylan's desk looking undisturbed by Dylan's stern face.

"What happened to walking on egg shells around Casey?" Dylan demanded wanting to know. "I said to avoid her, not sleep with her. How could you take advantage of her in her condition?"

"What makes you think I took advantage of her?" Tyr asked unconcerned by Dylan's concerns.

"You, yourself said that Casey needed the company of a man, and now she is sleeping in your quarters. You tell me why I would think that?" Dylan asked frowning upset at Tyr uncaring attitude.

"I did not take advantage of her. She had a nightmare, and didn't feel comfortable in her quarters. I'm simply allowing her to sleep in my quarters during my shift. Trance gave her a different sedative this morning." Tyr stated relieving Dylan's mind. But not for Dylan's sake, but for Casey reputation. Not that he thought it was anybodies business if he and Casey had slept together.

"Oh." Dylan said surprised at Tyr's generosity, and relieved that Tyr hadn't done what he had fear.

"Is that all you have to say? Here it is that you dare to think the worst from me. When I did nothing, but help a crewmate." Tyr stated annoyed.

Dylan felt guilty for what he had accursed Tyr of. He shouldn't have blamed him with out giving him a chance to explain. Tyr was right to point this out, however Dylan didn't feel to bad, because it was his responsibility to protect his crewmembers. That includes making sure no other crew member takes advantage of them.

"Your right Tyr, I am sorry for accusing you for taking advantage of Casey. I shouldn't have just assumed the worst."

"Thank you." Tyr said standing up considering the meeting over with.

"Tyr wait." Dylan called stopping Tyr from leaving.

Tyr turned back to face Dylan. "You said Casey had another nightmare. How did you know she had a nightmare to begin with?" Dylan asked studying Tyr.

"She told me." Tyr said simply, and with that left Dylan's office going back to his place at weapons command.

Dylan sighed frowning. He wondered just when did Tyr, and Casey's had gotten so close. They worked well together, but they were no more than crewmembers before. They didn't spend time off together, until Dylan suggested that Casey get Tyr to help her with some meditation techniques. Now she was confiding in him about her nightmares, and he was offering her the use of his quarters. Which was highly unlike Tyr. He didn't like people in his personal space. '_So what exactly is going on between them two?_' Dylan wonder to himself.

Casey woke up that evening feeling amazingly rested. She hadn't had one dream, or memory flash back. She smiled sighing relieved, thinking whatever had caused her brain to go on over drive must have run it's course. She looked around her, feeling a little out of place, until she remembered she was in Tyr's quarters. She looked at her watch, and realized he should be coming off his shift soon. Knowing he would want to have the privacy of his own space back, she got up and got dressed. She straightened the bedding before she left, then went back to her own quarters. She'd have to remember to find out who took her shift, and thank them, along with Tyr for allowing her the use of his bed.

Tyr finished his usual two hour workout, then heading for his quarters. He wondered if Casey was still sleeping, and if she had, had any more flash backs. He stepped inside the door to his bedroom, and saw that his bed was empty and fixed. He was pleased to have his privacy again. Showering, and changing he climbing into bed ready to get some sleep himself. Casey's feminine scent lingered on his sheets and pillow. He inhaled deeply, and thought about his growing tenderness, and attraction toward Casey. He fell asleep thinking if only she was Nietzschean things might be different.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

That next day, Casey found out that Bret had took her shift. She thanked him, and told him she would return the favor one day if he ever needed her too. Bret knew Casey was having trouble sleeping, and she had saved his butt more than once during his time on the Andromeda with her. So he didn't mind taking her shift if it would help her. He told her it wasn't necessary. She thanked him still, and then she went to find Tyr. She found him in the gym doing his extensive workout. When he saw her, he stopped and waited for her to speak.

"I want to thank you Tyr."

"For?" He asked curious.

"For one, helping me the other morning, and two, for letting me use your quarters to sleep in. I know how you hate people in your personal space. I know that was a great sacrifice for you."

"Did you sleep?" Tyr asked curious if she had gotten any rest.

"Yes, thank goodness. I didn't have any memories or dreams." Casey told him, her tone and exspression greatly relieved.

"Then it was worth it. Now are you ready to continue your training?" Tyr asked wondering if she was going to quit the workout they had started, now that she had over come her nightmares?"

"Yes." Casey said putting her jacket on the bench. Then she came back, and stood in front of Tyr. She could see the pleased, and impressiveness in Tyr's eyes. He was impressed that she was still intent on working on their meditation workout. Casey, and Tyr both did their stretches, then they began their intense workout.

That night Casey went to her quarters physically exhausted, but in good spirits. The workout had been tough, but it had been refreshing. She had been so exhausted lately that she couldn't give her all to her training. Tonight though, she showed Tyr she meant business. She even managed to make him work up a sweat. He taught her some new moves, which she was resolved to prefect.

Tyr left for his quarters quite pleased with Casey's and his workout. She showed quite a bit of talent for Nietzschean techniques, and fighting style. She was definitely a warrior. She didn't give up just because it was hard. He was amazed that a human showed so much determination to learn the Nietzschean way of fighting.

After showering, and changing, Casey climbed in bed looking forward to a good nights sleep. She told the computer to lower the lights, then she closed her eyes, dropping off to sleep quickly. "Princess I have called your people. It is time to leaves these people. It is time to go home."

Casey jerked awake, hearing a eerie voice in her head. She felt the same eerie feeling she felt the night she had the nightmare about the Magog. "Lights up." Casey order quickly, looking around the room. Taking a deep shaken breath to steady herself, she climbed out of bed grabbing her weapon. She searched every inch of her quarters, all the while feeling the same eerie uneasiness. When she found no one, or nothing out of place; she climbed back in bed which a aggravated sigh. She placed her lance under her pillow, she laid back down trying to relax. "Lights down." Casey told the computer, before closing her eyes. She left the lights on, but down low so she could still see around the room.

"You must remember, you haven't much time. You must remember now." The eerie voice whispered again."

Casey grabbed her lance, rolling quickly from the bed. "Lights up." Casey ordered the computer quickly. Casey glanced around the room, but still didn't see anyone. "Come out who ever you are. I know you're there. Come out now!" Casey order angered. She knew she heard the voice. She wasn't asleep that last time. She just knew she didn't dream it. It was real. Which meant so was the intruder who was harassing her. "This is my last warning come out now." Casey said anger, but very leery as well. When no one appeared, or spoke up. Casey walked cautiously to the door.

"Andromeda intruder alert." Casey order.

Moments later the intruder alarms were blaring. Casey quickly exited her room, and head to command as was the plan for when ever the intruder alarm was set off. All the crew were quickly getting to there stations. Most of them had been in bed, but were now running to there positions. Dylan was one of the first on command.

"Andromeda what is going on?" Dylan asked the ship's computer.

"The intruder alert was sounded." Rommie's hologram appeared in front of Dylan.

"I'm well aware of that, but who, and were are the intruders?" Dylan asked as Beka, Rommie, and Tyr all ran onto command.

"Before you answer that, will you please quiet the alarms." Dylan asked covering his ears from the screeching noise.

A moment later the alarms went silent.

"Thank you. Now were is our intruder." Dylan demanded ready for trouble.

"I've detected no intruder." Rommie spoke up.

Dylan looked over at Rommie with a confused expression. "Then who set off the alarms."

"I did." Casey said coming on to command. Casey couldn't miss the looks of hesitation, disbelief, and here we go again expression that crossed her crewmates and friends.

"Casey, there are no intruders." Dylan said relieved, and disturbed all at the same time.

"Yes there is Dylan. I know I haven't been myself lately, but I wouldn't make something like this up. There is an intruder on this ship. Rommie just can't detect him. He been in my quarters."

Dylan studied Casey, and saw that she truly meant was she was saying. Casey had never lied to them, or misguide them in the past. So he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Even though he was sure Rommie's answer would be the same.

"Rommie run another scan. Please." Dylan said when he saw Rommie's unhappy expression at being doubted.

"Running." Rommie said searching the entire ship, but still didn't find anyone. "I'm still not detecting anyone or anything. I'm sorry Casey, but there are no intruders." Rommie said looking compassionate at Casey.

Dylan sighed relieved, as he alerted the crew that this had been a false alarm. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt, disregard the intruder alert. I say again, disregard the intruder alert. Go back to what you were doing." Dylan said then turned to face Casey. His expression unhappy as he spoke. "Casey I'm afraid that I'm going to have remove you from duty until further notice. You're just not yourself right now."

"I swear to you Dylan, there is an intruder on board Andromeda. I wouldn't lie to you." Casey said sincere.

"I know you wouldn't, but you have to be honest with yourself Casey. Your dreams have played more than one trick on you, and the rest of us. I don't want to do this either, but it's just until we find out what's going on with you, and get things straightened out. I have to think of the safety, and well being of the rest of the crew. You're just to unstable right now to be reasonable. I'm sorry." Dylan said hating to do this to Casey. She was a good friend and person. Not to mention one of the best members of his crew. He was very lucky to have added her to his crew.

"I understand. I'm sorry everyone for all the trouble I have caused you." Casey said feeling totally humiliated, and frustrated that no one believed her. She was now starting to doubt herself a little. She took out her lance, and handed it to Dylan.

Dylan took the lance with such a heavy heart. He hated seeing her so humiliated, and upset. "It won't be for long. We'll get things straightened out, I promise." Dylan tried to reassure her.

Casey didn't say anything. She just nodded her head.

"He's right Casey. We're your friends, we'll figure this out, somehow." Beka said putting her hand on Casey's shoulder looking sympathetic at her.

Casey couldn't bear their pity looks any longer. She drew deep breath to gather her courage, and smile at Beka. "Thanks. If you all will excuse me, I'll go back to my quarters." Casey said, then left the bridge.

"I don't understand, I thought everything was back to normal. She said she didn't have a single dream last night." Dylan said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe she was just so exhausted that she slept thru them." Beka shrugged her shoulders as she speculated.

"I don't know, but if we don't figure this out soon, we are going to be losing her." Dylan frowned upset at the thought. "Well we might as well try/ and get some sleep. Tomorrow, or should I say today. will be here before we know, or want it."

Dylan, Beka, and Tyr went back to there quarters, but none of them got much sleep. They were all thinking about what was going on with Casey, and how best to help her.

Casey entered her quarters, and looked around the entire room for any signs of anyone, or anything out of place again. She was starting to doubt her own self. Was there really an intruder, or was it her imagination. "Why is this happening to me?" Casey growled out angry and frustrated, tears coming to her eyes. She refused to cry again, wiping at the offending moister. She was a warrior, and warriors didn't cry just because things were tough. She stripped down once again, and climbed into bed. Just as she was about to lay down, her door bell chimed.

"Who is it?" Casey asked.

"It's me Trance." Trance answered.

"Come in." Casey said knowing why she was here.

Trance came inside, and smile compassionately at Casey. Casey was so tired of seeing pity on everyone's face.

"Let me guess, you have something for me?" Casey said with a frown.

"Yes, Dylan asked me to bring you something to help you sleep."

"I doubt it will do much good, but thanks." Casey said taking the mixture and downing it.

"Are you okay, can I do anything else for you?" Trance asked sweetly.

"No thank you Trance. I'm afraid there's not much anyone can do for me. Not unless you know what is wrong with me, and how to fix me?" Casey asked hopeful, knowing that Trance knew a lot more than she usually let on.

"I'm afraid I don't. I'm sorry. I wish I did." Trance said with a sad expression.

"Thanks anyway. I didn't think you would." Casey said losing hope. If Trance didn't have a clue to what was going on, then nobody would.

"I hope the herbs help. Good night."

"Thanks, same to you." Casey said as Trance left.

Casey laid back. and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Trance's mixture of herbs to take affect. It was only a matter of minutes, before she would be asleep. However that didn't mean it would be a peaceful sleep. Sure enough, twenty minutes later Casey's eyelids were getting heavy. She turned over on her side, hoping she wouldn't have anymore dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks **Assassin Queen, **for your reviews, I really appreciate it.

A/N: This story is pretty much already written, but I'm having to put it in to chapters and edit it. After rereading it, I feel like I need to change the rating to M, due to some violence, and death further into the story. I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read my story.

* * *

Dylan, Beka, and Casey walk around the lush garden of the Hester Palace looking as normal tourist. Beka was taking pictures. Dylan pointed out sights to Casey and Beka. All the while Dylan was listening to Harper by the ear piece in Dylan's ear. Harper and Tyr were under the Hester Palace's in the underground tunnels.

"What's your status?" Dylan asked Harper, making sure to keep his voice low, while acting as he was admiring a large ornate water fountain, that featured a statue of two scantly dressed women in the act of dancing.

"I have a very large Nietzschean breathing down my neck, while I'm trying to do delicate work." Harper whined.

"Shut up your whining, and hurry up." Tyr growled at Harper while readjusting his gun's shoulder strap, keeping his eyes out for trouble.

Tyr was watching Harper's back, while Harper was hacking into the security cameras, and alarms.

"This is delicate work, and if you don't quit barking at me, it's going to be your fault if I don't get all the alarms." Harper snapped back.

"Both of you cut it out. Are we ready yet?" Dylan asked in a tone that told of his annoyance with the bickering between Harper and Tyr.

"Almost boss. I'm almost their, almost, just give me another second,-, and there we're done. You should have clear access to the treasure vault." Harper exclaimed very pleased with him self. "You're a pure genius Harper." Harper congratulation himself, go as far as to pat himself on the back.

"Good, keep a close eye on things just incase." Dylan ordered, rolling his eyes not amused with Harper's antics.

"Incase of what? When Harper does a job, the job is done to perfection." Harper bragged confidently.

"Just do it." Dylan said not interested in Harpers cockiness.

"You got it boss, but you better hurry, grumpy here isn't the best of company." Harper complained glancing over his shoulder at the scowling Nietzschean.

"Just be ready to move, when we're out." Dylan order, ending the transmission.

"Okay ladies you know what to do. Casey you get in, and get the microfilm, while Beka and I distracted the guards. Tyr will be waiting for you at the exit point." Dylan quickly ran through the plan again.

"Not a problem." Casey and Beka said at the same time, and smiled at each other.

Dylan had marveled at how fast Beka and Casey had become close friends. They acted like they had grown up together all their lives.

"Let's move, we haven't got much time before they will start to

notice something wrong." Dylan said as the three of them entered into the palace.

They started on the tour as any other normal tourist. But when they got to the treasure rooms, Dylan and Beka caused a distraction while Casey headed down a flight of stairs to the left of the Treasure Rooms on display. The Treasure Rooms on display were only decoys. The real ones were down below the ground levels, and heavily guarded. When she came up on the four large, heavily armed guards she looked a little surprised and confused.

"Hey, what are you doing down here, you're not suppose to be here, get lost." One of the men harshly barked.

"I'm sorry, I was on the tour, and I guess I've gotten lost. I was looking for the restroom. I had a map in my bag." Casey said looking into her large bag, and started to pull something out.

"Perhaps one of you gentlemen could point me in the right direction." Casey and pulled out a large white ball, then dropped it. "Ops." Casey said then shielded her eyes at the extremely bright flash of light.

Another one of Harpers ingenious inventions. All the guards dropped to their knees in pain, and temporarily blinded. Casey took this opportunity to drug each guard with one of Trance's special blends of herbs. Nothing lethal, but it would knock them out for quite awhile, and leave them with a nasty headache tomorrow.

Casey put in the code Harper had cracked, and sure enough the door to the Treasure room opened without any trouble. She had her weapon out, and on stun just in case there were any guards lurking around inside. But amazingly there weren't.

'_The Hester Prime Royals must thought there codes, and security system were unbreakable. However they didn't know Harper.' _Casey thought to herself with a smile. Casey looked around the room full of jewels, gold, silver, old scrolls, and other valuable items scattered around the room without much care. However the one item she was looking for was in a simple brown box, sitting on a lone pedestal in the middle of the room.

Getting a bad feeling, Casey cautiously approaching the pedestal that held the microfilm. She searched for anything that Harper might have missed. "Are you sure you got everything Harper?" She asked still not feeling unsettled. Something just didn't feel right somehow.

"Of course I'm sure. I've check, double check, and tripled checked. You are all clear for take off." Harper said unconcerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Casey stated still eyeing the pedestal critically.

"Believe me, you're all clear, it's just nerves." Harper reassured.

"Tyr are you at the exit point?" Casey asked making sure they were ready to get out as soon as they had what they had come for.

"Yes," Tyr answered simply.

"Good, be ready to haul tail." Casey said wanting to get out of there and quick. "Here I go." She said reaching over, picking up the microfilm. As soon as she did, the door locked down, and a thick green gas quickly started filling the room causing Casey's eye, nose, and throat to start to burning.

"I've got a problem here guys. Seems there was a back up security. There's gas filling the room, and I'm having trouble breathing.

"Get out of there." Tyr ordered quickly.

Casey was already at the doors trying to open them. She tried putting in the code she had used to get into the room, but it didn't work.

"Harper the codes aren't working, and the door are locked. I can't get out." Casey said trying not to breathe to deep.

"I'm working on it. Just hold on a sec." Harper said frantic.

"Hurry Harper, I don't know if I can wait that long." Casey said putting her shirt over her nose and mouth. She was desperately looking around the room, for some way out. Some trap door, or secret passage. But she couldn't find anything. And it was getting harder to see, and breathe. Every breath was a struggle. "Harper!" Casey whispered thru a hoarse voice as she dropped down to her knees, feeling her lungs burning on fire.

"Get that door open!" Tyr yelled at Harper through their comlink as he quickly made his way toward the Casey.

"I'm working on it." Harper snapped doing everything he could think of, but nothing was working.

"Hold on Casey, we're on our way." Dylan said upset and worried.

"I can't breathe." Casey gasped out, before collapsing on the floor. She was nearly unconscious. She couldn't see or breathe, only able to cough, feeling like she was couching up her lungs. Right before passing out, she thought she heard someone banging on the doors, but couldn't be sure.

"Dylan!" Rommie's voice boomed in Dylan's quarters. Dylan jerked awake, reaching over cutting the lights on, and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, please tell me it's not another false alarm."

"No. Casey is in distress. Her vital signs are erratic. She not breathing." Rommie informed Dylan. He was already throwing clothes on, and headed out the door. "Who closest to her?" Dylan asked as he ran to the Medbay.

"Tyr." Rommie answered. "I've already alert him. He's on his way now."

"Have Trance ready at Med Bay." Dylan ordered, hopeful they weren't to late.

Tyr entered Casey's sleeping quarters to find her on the floor, face down with her sheet wrapped around her. Quickly turning her over, and he felt for her pulse. He found one, but she still wasn't breathing. He started giving her mouth to mouth, and was relieved when she took a deep breath. As soon as he swept her up, and on his way to Med Bay she stopped breathing again. Dylan, and Trance were already there when he entered. He quickly laid her down on the table, and stepped back to let Trance work.

It wasn't long before Beka and Rommie met up with the guys.

"What's going on?" Beka asked worried, and confused.

"We don't know." Dylan said confused himself to what had happened. "Rommie when was the first signs of Casey have trouble?"

"Only a couple of minutes ago. She was having another nightmare, when suddenly she started gasping for breath, until she just stopped." Rommie informed them.

"I'm going to go help Trance." Beka said going over to see if she could assist Trance in anyway. A few minutes later, Trance came over to them, a worried and uncertain expression on her face.

"Well?" Dylan asked worried.

"She breathing again, but she still unconscious. I don't know what happened. All her signs are normal." Trance said confused.

"Keep searching Trance, there has got to be a reasonable explanation for what is going on." Dylan said upset. "Is she going to be okay?"

"As of right now, as far as I can tell, yes. But without knowing what caused her to stop breathing, I can't be sure it won't happen again.

"Well stay close to her just incase it happens again." Dylan ordered frustrated they didn't know more.

"Of course." Trance said and went back over to Casey.

"Dylan." Rommie spoke up was Trance had gone back over to Beka and Casey.

"What is it Rommie?"

"I don't see how it will help, but Casey asked me to record everything she did, no matter what. I believe she was hoping it would give her a clue to what was causing her nightmares."

"Did it?" Dylan asked curious and hopeful.

"She's never reviewed the recordings. Perhaps one of them might give us a clue." Rommie suggested.

"Let's hope so, because we are running out of options. Load the file in my office."

"Files loaded." Rommie informed him.

Dylan started to head to his for the door, but stopped and looked back at Tyr. "You coming Tyr?" Dylan asked.

"What?" Tyr asked looking over at Dylan confused as if he didn't understand the question.

"I could use another pair of eyes on this. You and Casey have gotten pretty close, maybe you might notice something."

Tyr didn't reply, he just looked at Casey's still form once more

before leaving with Dylan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

A/N: This story is pretty much already written, but I'm having to put it in to chapters and edit it. After rereading it, I feel like I need to change the rating to M, due to some violence, and death further into the story. I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read my story.

* * *

Chapter 9

"We've gone over the files three times Dylan, there's nothing there." Tyr growled frustrated over the fact they didn't find anything. He was hoping there would be at least a small clue.

"There has to be something in these files to give us some type of clue. I feel like it's right under our noses, we just keep missing it." Dylan said just as frustrated. "Rommie start the files over." Dylan order. "Try not to paying attention to her, but what's going on around her." Dylan suggested.

"There's nothing there. No matter how many times you look at them, it's not going to change." Tyr argued.

"Maybe not, but what else do we have to go on?" Dylan asked feeling hopeless.

Tyr didn't answer, he just frowned, then started watching the files again. After five times, and still no clues, they gave up. Dylan called down to Med Bay to check in on Casey.

"She's still unconscious, but at least she's still breathing." Trance informed him.

"Keep me informed." Dylan told Trance.

"Okay." Trance answered.

"Has Casey every told you exactly when she started having these nightmares?" Dylan asked Tyr, trying to think of any reason to what was going on with Casey.

"They're not dreams, at least not exactly." Tyr explained.

Dylan frowned a little confused. "What do you mean, they're not dreams?"

"They're memories. Everything she dreams is a memory from her past. As far as I know they have all been from her time here on the ship. The other day, when she was avoiding me, was because she had dreamed of the time I had stabbed her, when I was being controlled by the mind controlling Terian creature. The time she went to sleep in my quarters, was when she had a memory of being attacked by the Magog. She wakes up still inside the dream, and thinks she's living in that moment."

"When did all this start?" Dylan asked a confused and stunned, trying to absorb what Tyr had said.

"She said it started the day we got back from the Verdan planet."

"Did she tell you what she believes might have caused her memories?" Dylan asked hopeful, but doubtful.

"No, we went over everything that happened that day. Nothing stands out as a possible cause." Tyr frowned thinking back over what Casey had told him about her day. The only thing that still stood out to him that was odd, was about the hooded figure mistaking her as a princess. But even that didn't seem like it would cause Casey's memory to go in overdrive.

"Rommie how far are we from the Verdan planet?" Dylan asked Rommie who had been quiet so far as the two men talked.

"Ten slip points, and two days." Rommie informed Dylan.

"Set a course for Verdan. If that is were all this started then perhaps that is were we will find our answers." Dylan said hopeful.

Dylan looked at Tyr, and thought about what he said. "If everything she has dreamed has been a memory, then what could have caused her to stop breathing. What has happened in the past, when she couldn't breathe?" Dylan asked out loud, but not to anyone.

"There was that incident at the Hester's Palace. When you went to retrieve the Nanobite stolen microfilm." Rommie reminded Dylan.

"I had forgotten about that." Dylan said remember that day, both with great annoyance, and relief that Tyr had been able to rescue Casey from the gas filled Treasure room.

"It was better left forgotten." Tyr said with a frown. They had almost lost Casey, thanks to Harper's screw up. Tyr had to blow the door down, to get to Casey. By the time he got inside she was already unconscious, and no longer breathing. He held his breath, and threw her over his shoulder as he hurried out the room. Security was closing in on them, so he couldn't go back the way he had come. He had to climb into the ventilation shafts. Which still held the toxic gas fumes. He held his breath, dragging Casey's lifeless body thru the shafts until, he reached a storage room that was close to back of the building where they had prearranged there designated meeting spot. He dropped Casey's body down to the ground, then he dropped down himself making sure to miss her. His lungs burned on fire from the lack of oxygen. Tears stung his eyes as he took his first breath in three minutes. The longest time he ever went without breathing. He quickly closed the shaft so the gas wouldn't seep down in the room. Then he accessed Casey. She no longer had a pulse. He started CPR on her, when she still didn't respond, he took his taser, setting it to it's lowest setting, and zapped her. He had to do that a couple of times, before her heart jumped to life again. However her breathing was very shallow. He threw her back over his shoulder, as he made his way threw the back hallways of the building. The guards had soon discovered them, and opened fire. He had to shoot three guards, but he managed to get them outside. Beka and Dylan started giving him cover fire as he approached the Maru. Once on board, they jet off the planet as fast as the Ereuka Maru could carried them.

"We almost lost her that day, but thanks to Tyr, she pulled through." Dylan said thankful.

"Let's just hope we can say the same thing this time." Rommie said looking at the two men with concern.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The following day went by without much more excitement. Casey still remained unconscious, but breathing on her own. Rommie was watching over her to make sure she didn't stop again. That night, Dylan sat in his quarters going back over the files Casey had Andromeda record. He watched them over and over, but still didn't see anything out of place. He closed his eyes, rubbing them, feeling them sting from strain and exhaustion. He looked back at the screen and frown. "Freeze frame." The picture froze on the screen as ordered. Casey was laying in bed asleep. The lights were down low, but not off. Dylan frowned looking at the room. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him from exhaustion.

"Back up five frames." Dylan told the computer. The computer did as ordered backing the file to the previous five frames. Dylan watched as Casey striped down to her underwear, and climbed into bed. Trance coming in, and giving Casey something to help her sleep. Trance leaving, and Casey laying down on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Freeze frame." Dylan order. He studied the frame with a serious frown. "Mark frame, move ahead two frames and freeze." Dylan told the computer. He studied that frame again, and saw the difference, but wanted to make doubly sure. "Mark frame, and put the two marked frames on screen." Dylan order and looked at the back wall behind Casey's bed, frowning suspicious. "Andromeda log this file, and sent it to my office." Dylan ordered as he headed out his room.

Tyr answered the intercom the moment it beeped. He had just finished his meditation, and laid down to go to sleep. "Yes?"

"Tyr meet me in my office." Dylan order briskly.

Tyr could hear the seriousness in Dylan's voice. Which meant something was wrong. Tyr knew Dylan well enough to know when Dylan meant business, and this was one of these times. Climbing from bed, he dressed quickly, and headed for Dylan's office.

"Beka." Dylan said knocking on Beka's door. She didn't stay in one of Andromeda's many living quarters. She chose to stay on the Maru. It was her home, and that's were she wanted to be. However it was times like this that Dylan wished she stayed in one of Andromeda's quarters.

"What?" Beka asked half asleep, and annoyed at being woken up at one o'clock in the morning. She had just gotten to sleep a hour ago.

"Get dress, and meet me in my office."

"Why, what's going on?" Beka asked coming alert at Dylan's serious attitude.

"I'll explain soon, just hurry up, and meet me in my office." Dylan said going and getting Trance and Harper.

"Okay boss, what was so important that you had to drag us all here in the wee hours of the morning?" Harper asked unhappy that his dream with a hot sexy supermodel had been disturbed.

"Andromeda load the file marked Casey." Dylan told the computer.

Rommie's hologram appeared in the room. Dylan had wanted her to be apart of their meeting, but he didn't want Rommie to leave Casey just incase something else happened.

"Now everyone I want you to watch the file." Dylan said as he, himself put his attention on the large screen on the back wall, behind his seat.

"Dylan we have already been over those files a number of times." Tyr said annoyed that they had all been called there to watch the same file Dylan, and himself had already watched a number of times, and found nothing of any help.

"Just wait, and watch. Then tell me what you see." Dylan said seriously.

Tyr didn't argue again, he put his attention onto the screen as did everyone else.

"Okay Andromeda play the file of Casey from the first marked frame to the second marked frame then freeze." Dylan said then watched the frames he had already examined a number of times.

The file only ran for a few seconds before it froze on the screen with Casey laying in bed asleep.

Beka turned and looked at Dylan with a frown. "I'm with Tyr, Dylan. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Beka said confused to what Dylan was trying to show them.

"Me neither boss." Harper yawned.

"Sorry." Trance said with a frown not seeing it either.

"Andromeda put the two marked frames up on the screen side by side." Dylan told the computer.

Once the pictures were on screen he turned to his crew. "These two pictures are almost identical, except one thing." Dylan stated looking at them.

"Can we go back to frame one, I wouldn't mind examining that one again." Harper said not minding the supermodel dream anymore when he saw Casey strip down to her underwear, and slip under the sheets of her bed."

"Harper focus." Dylan snapped sternly, "And remember this is important." Dylan warned.

"Sorry." Harper whinced. Harper noticed Tyr's glare directed at him. Some how Harper was a little more concerned over Tyr's warning he was silently sending, than Dylan reprimand.

"What are we looking for Dylan?" Beka asked still not seeing what apparently Dylan wanted them to see.

"Look on the wall above the bed on the first frame. What do you see?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing." Beka answered with a confused shrug.

"And on the second frame?" Dylan asked looking at his crew, and saw when the realization came on them.

"There's a shadow on the wall." Trance answered with a small gasp.

"Exactly. These frames are only a minute or so apart, and nothing changes in these frames except the shadow." Dylan said looking back up at the screen. "Andromeda run the file again from where Casey first lays down until the moment she starts struggling to breath. Then freeze frame." Dylan once again ordered Andromeda.

Everyone paid more attention to the screen this time. First there was no shadow, then a shadow, the shadow changes position when Casey starts to move about. The screen frame freezes where Dylan had instructed.

"So she was right, there was or still is someone on board, and that intruder is trying to kill her. We have to do something?" Beka said upset.

"I'm not positive this intruder is trying to kill Casey. If that had been his or her goal, why wait this long to do it. Tyr said she wasn't have just nightmares, but reliving past memories. It's just a hunch, but I believe this person is trying to get Casey to remember something. Every memory she remembers is like living in that moment. She can't tell the difference at the time. Everything she dreams, or remembers is real to her. The problem being she has only been remembering bad experiences. We believe this last memory is from the Hester Palace incident." Dylan said, and noticed how everyone turned to look at Harper.

"How many times can I say it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harper frowned upset at the memory of that terrible day himself.

"We know you are Harper," Dylan said with compassion. Harper was truly sorry for that day, and he had knocked his ego down a notch or two, but no more than two. Harper's ego was still to big for Dylan's liking.

"So if Andromeda can't detect this person, then how are we going to find them?" Trance asked curious.

"I'm not sure yet. Apparently they're only interest in Casey. I believe as of this moment, the intruder has only stayed in Casey's quarters."

"Why do you say that?" Beka asked curious to Dylan's reasoning.

"Because Casey only has these flash backs when she is sleeping."

"So they wait in her quarters all day, until she comes backs and goes to sleep?" Trance asked.

"That's what I'm thinking." Dylan answered.

"If this person is in Casey's quarters, then he, or she must be able to turn invisible. Because Casey would have seen them. Trance and Tyr have been in her quarters, and they didn't see anything." Harper said with a deep frown. He hated invisible intruders almost as much as he had the Magog.

"True." Dylan said with a frown.

"How do we know, this person isn't in here with us right now, and listening to our conversation?" Harper asked and shivered at the thought.

" We don't, but like I said, I don't think they leave Casey quarters. The other night when Trance gave Casey the new mixture of herbs, Casey went to Tyr's quarters to sleep." Dylan said, then added "While he was on shift," when he saw the stunned look on Trance and Harper's faces as they jerked to look over at Tyr. Tyr only looked back uncaring of their surprise, or what they thought.

"She said she slept all day, without any problems. We thought everything had been resolved. But when she slept in her own quarters, she had another episode, which everyone is well aware of."

"We should have believed her." Beka stated upset that they hadn't believed Casey about an intruder earlier.

"We can't start blaming ourselves Beka. We couldn't have known. She's not had it all together lately. How were we to know this wasn't just another one of her past memories?" Dylan said trying to comfort Beka, and everyone including himself. Even though he told them they weren't to blame, he felt guilty. Right now he pushed his own guilt aside, and focused on the more important details. How to stop their intruder.

"So what are we going to do?" Tyr asked ready to put an end to whoever was hurting Casey.

"I'm not completely sure to be honest. Since Casey said this all started the day we came back from the Verdan planet, that's where we are going back. Apparently this person followed us on board from the planet."

"Beka, you and Casey were together that day, did you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary, that would have affected Casey?"

"Not really." Beka thinking back over that day.

"What about the person who mistook her for some princess?" Tyr asked remembering Casey mentioning it to him.

"That was strange, but we didn't think anything of it. He didn't argue when we told him he was mistaken, that Casey wasn't the princess he was looking for?" Beka said remembering the hooded figure. "Do you think he could be our intruder?" Beka asked with a frown.

"It's the only thing that would make sense right now." Tyr said.

"This person believes that Casey is this princess. She only doesn't think, or remembers who she is, so he trying to get her to remember."

"Who did he think she was?" Dylan asked a little confused, not knowing about his person.

"Some princess, I think her name was Cassandra Amelia or something like that."

"Are you sure?" Tyr asked looking, and sounded very interested and stunned.

"I'm pretty sure that was the name, but not 100%." Beka answered.

"Why, do you know this Cassandra Amelia, woman?" Dylan asked studying Tyr.

"No, but I've heard of her. Casey can not be her." Tyr declared assuredly.

"Why not?" Trance asked curious to Tyr's confident belief.

"Because Princess Cassandra Amelia is Nietzschean." Tyr stated his tone matter of fact. "She is, or was the last surviving daughter of the rulers of the Atreus Pride. But she disappeared shortly before or right after the Drago Pride attack, killing her entire family." Tyr told them.

"Rommie what information do we have on this Princess Cassandra Amelia and the Atreus Pride?"

"Not much more than Tyr described. Princess Cassandra was seven years old when she disappeared. The Drago Pride attack the Atreus Pride, and killed all the leaders, and many others. The Drago also took many of them into slavery. The Drago's still sends in troops every so often to fight the resisting Atreus members that survived and fight against their oppression. The Atreus Pride has been led by lord Reginald for the past five years. He has sent out many search parties trying to locate the Atreus's missing Princess." Rommie informed them.

"If this guy is one of these search parties that have been searching for the Princess, why doesn't he recognize that Casey isn't Nietzschean." Dylan asked curious, looking toward Tyr for the answer.

"Maybe it's because she could pass as one. I mean look at her, she has a perfect body for one." Harper said with a smile, then hurried on; when everyone was frowning at him. "Then there is the fact that she is very capable at weapons, combat, and many other things that Nietzschean excel at." Harper pointed out.

"She does show talent at mastering some of the Nietzschean meditation, and martial arts techniques I've been showing her." Tyr stated thinking about the possibilities of Casey's being a Nietzschean. It was still very unlikely. Casey grew up in a human home. No Nietzschean would give their child to a human to raise. Most Nietzschean think humans are beneath them. But Tyr kept this thought to himself.

"Okay for the time being we are going to assume that our intruder is this person that approached Casey on Verdan." Dylan told everyone.

"But how are we going to stop him. If Casey doesn't go back to her quarters, then he will most likely come looking for her." Beka asked worried.

"Andromeda how far are we from Verdan?" Dylan asked the ship.

"Seven slip points," Rommie's sister hologram answered.

"Rommie how is Casey doing?" Dylan asked.

"She is awake and alert. However she is stubborn and hardheaded. She is intending to get up, even though I have told her she needs to stay in bed and rest." You could hear the displeasure in Rommie's tone.

"I'm on my way." Dylan said and ended communication.

"What are we going to do about our intruder?" Harper asked.

"Harper get busy, and see if you can find a way for Rommie to detect our unwanted guest. Until we can keep track of him, then I want one of us to be with Casey at all times. It shouldn't be that difficult during the day. Perhaps she can stay on the Maru with you Beka?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Beka said not minding Casey staying on the Maru with her.

"Tyr, I want you to stick close, just in case our intruder becomes a more serious threat to Casey or anyone else on board. Have your team take shifts for around the clock security around Casey. Come on Trance, I want to make sure Casey is okay, before she get up, and moving about much. Everyone get some sleep." Dylan said then left with Trance following after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"I'm okay guys, really." Casey tried to assure Dylan, Trance, and Rommie that she wasn't in any danger anymore.

"Trance?" Dylan asked for confirmation after Trance had done a read out of all Casey's vitals.

"All her vitals are good. She's in good health. As far as I can tell, she's in no danger health wise." Trance said looking at Dylan.

"Health wise?" Casey asked catching the look Trance gave Dylan.

"You were right Casey, we have an unwanted guest on board." Dylan explained with a serious frown.

"You mean an intruder?" Casey frowned upset. However she was somewhat relieved because that meant she wasn't totally losing her mind.

"Yes, however Andromeda still can't detect whoever our intruder is. Harper is working on correcting that problem."

"What does this intruder want?" Casey asked.

"We're not completely sure, but we believe our intruder wants you to remember something." Dylan explained this theory.

"Are you saying you believe the intruder is the one causing my nightmares?" Casey frowned feeling eerie chills run down her back at the thought.

"Yes."

"What could they want me to remember?" Casey asked confused, as well as curious.

"I think that they believe you might be a Nietzschean princess." Dylan said and saw the frown come on her face.

"That's impossible." Casey frowned in shock at the absurdity of what Dylan was saying. Then the memory of what the hooded figure on Verdan had said. "Wait a minute, when we were on Verdan, a stranger mistook me for some princess."

"Was her name Cassandra Amelia?"

"How did you know?" Casey asked surprised that Dylan knew the woman's name.

"Beka told us about this hooded figure, and his story about the Princess Amelia. Then Tyr told me that you said that your memory flashbacks started the day when we got back from the planet. No one else on board that went down to the planet has been effected. Then there is the fact when you stayed in Tyr's quarters, you slept without having any flashbacks, or nightmares. You only seem to have them while you're in your quarters."

"If Rommie can't detect the intruder, how did you find out about him?" Casey asked curious.

"Rommie told me, that you instructed the ships computers to record everything you did, in hopes to discover the reason behind your problem. After you had this last memory episode, and stopped breathing on us; I decided I needed to have a look at them, and try to see if we could find out what was going on."

"So you saw him?" Casey asked surprised and relieved. She was surprised that Dylan had seen him. Every time she searched her quarters, she could never find anyone.

"Actually no. I didn't see him." Dylan stated still frowning upset at the thought of someone unknown lurking on around on his ship and terrorizing his crew.

"Then how?" Casey asked confused to how they had discovered the unwanted passanger. If Andromeda couldn't sense them, and no one had seen them, how did they know about the intruder.

"I saw his shadow." Dylan answered. "The only thing we can determine, is that this person can turn invisible so not to be detected. However he must have slipped up, or something causing his shadow to be caught on Andromeda's recording.

"His shadow?" Casey frowned, but didn't really care how Dylan found him, just that the fact Dylan had found him. "Now what?" Casey asked unsure what they were going to do about the intruder.

"Right now, I believe he's staying in the confines of your quarters. So as of right now, you are staying on the Maru with Beka. Plus I've instructed Tyr to have security around you at all times. You are not to be left alone at anytime."

"Do you think that is really necessary Dylan. I mean if he was trying to hurt me, he could have done it any time."

"I'm just not taking any chances Casey. I don't think he is trying to do you harm, but he has with what he has been doing to you. I just don't want to taking anything for granted right now. We don't know who this person is, or just what he is capable of. It obvious though he can enter our mind, and that is a dangerous thing." Dylan said with a serious disturbed expression.

"True." Casey agreed. "Does this mean I'm still removed from duty?" Casey asked hoping Dylan would reconsider.

Dylan studied Casey critically for a moment. "I'll reinstate you to light duty as long as you, one, you're not having any more flashbacks, and two, Tyr or one of security is with you at all times, except of course at night on the Maru. However the Maru will be guarded as well.

"Okay." Casey said accepting what she could get. "Can I get up from here now. I am fine, actually I feel better than I have in quite awhile. I think I've caught up with all my sleep at one time." Casey joked.

"Next time you need sleep, how about not trying to die on us, okay?" Dylan said with a relieved smile.

"I'll do my best." Casey smiled in return.

"Good. I guess you are free to go. Just stay away from your quarters. I've had Andromeda seal it off. However I have a feeling that won't stop our intruder if he decides he wants out." Dylan said becoming serious again.

"I hope he doesn't, but if he is truly trying to make me remember, then once I don't show up, he is bound to come looking for me."

"Let's just hope Harper has something figured out by then."

"I hope so." Casey answered honestly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Chapter 12

Casey was in the gym practicing her movements Tyr had taught her. Bert was sitting on the bench watching her and bored out of his mind. He had seen Tyr perform the same moves over, and over. Tyr had even offered to teach them to him, but it never kept his attention for long. He could never get into repeating the same move over, and over again for hours at a time. He was an action kind of guy. He stayed fit, by working out, and boxing. This martial arts stuff wasn't for him.

Tyr walked into the gym, and surveyed what was going on. Casey was working on the movements he had shown her. She had actually improved quite a bit. Rest had definitely improved her focus. Bert sat near the entrance, looking extremely bored. Tyr couldn't understand anyone not interested in improving themselves. Bert had turned down Tyr's offer to teach him some Nietzschean techniques, saying it just wasn't his type of thing. Tyr didn't bother offering again. Even when Bert had gotten his butt beaten by a poorly trained Nietzschean warrior.

"You're free to go." Tyr informed Bert coming more into the room.

Bert didn't speak, he just nodded, then left. Tyr threw his stuff on the bench, then started his own stretching. Tyr and Casey didn't speak. They recognized each others need for concentration. Casey kept to her practicing, and Tyr to his stretching. Once Tyr was done, he tried to surprise Casey with a surprise attack, but she blocked him, using the first move he had taught her. A movement using her arms and upper body.

"Very good. Now let's see how far you've advanced." Tyr said, then started throwing punches.

They fought back, and forth until they were both sweating and panting. Tyr surprised Casey, by knocking her legs out from under her while she was trying to block one of his punches.

"Ouch," She landed on the flat of her back with a thud.

Tyr stood above her with a cocky look on his face. "You still have a lot to learn." He said sticking out his hand to help her up.

Casey took a deep breath, and reached up grasping his forearm. He pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks, and yes I know. I'm working on it." Casey said rubbing her lower back, following Tyr over to the bench. He grabbed her towel, and handed it to her. Then he grabbed his, wiping the sweat from his face and chest. They both sat down to rest and catch their breath. "Dylan told me what you did for me. Thank you." Casey said softly staring at her towel.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?" He asked looking over at her critically while waiting for her answer.

"After the beating I just got, I don't thinking I want to answer that question." Casey said and smile as she looked over at him.

"You didn't do that bad. Yes, you still have a lot to learn, but you have improved from the first day we started. If you keep up your practicing, you'll be as good as some of the Nietzscheans I've trained." Tyr said honestly.

"I think that is the best compliment you have ever given me." Casey smiled surprised by Tyr's words. He knew he didn't care much for humans.

Tyr only smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders, while enjoying her pleased smile at his words.

"Well I guess, I better go get cleaned up and get to bed. Dylan is allowing me to come back on light duty tomorrow." Casey said climbing to her feet.

"I'll walk you to the Maru." Tyr stated coming to his feet as well.

The next day Beka stood in the pilots station, piloting the Andromeda thru the slip stream. Once they came out of slip stream, and Dylan didn't feel his gut being pulled back from out of his spine, he looked over at Rommie. "How much further?"

"Four slip points." Rommie informed him. "Dylan we are being signaled by a Nietzschean High Marshall ship." Rommie informed him.

"What Pride?" Tyr asked curiously.

"The Atreus Pride." Rommie answered looking intrigued herself.

"Everyone looked at Casey, then to Dylan."

"By all means put them on screen." Dylan said thinking their search to find answers might have just found them.

"Captain Hunt, I am lord Reginald out of Natasha from Brendon of the Atreus Pride, and I believe you have our Princess on board your ship, and we want her back."

"Exactly what makes you think we have your Princess on board my ship?" Dylan asked with a curious frown, not giving the away that he knew anything of the matter.

"I have my sources Captain. Now where is our Princess?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who this Princess is you are talking about Lord Reginald. You'll have to be more specific to whom you are talking about." Dylan stated unmoved.

"Her name is Princess Cassandra Amelia, but I believe she is going by the name Casey Hansen on board your ship. I want to speak with her."

"She is right here." Dylan said motioning to Casey.

"Hello Lord Reginald." Casey stepped up next to Dylan and acknowledge Lord Reginald.

"Princess, it is wonderful to see you alive and well." Lord Reginald bowed low, speaking truly excited.

Casey almost hated to disappoint the man. But she couldn't let him believe she was someone she wasn't.

"I am sorry to disappoint sir, but I am not your Princess Amelia. You have been misinformed." Casey stated firmly.

"Forgive me my boldness my Princess, but I believe you are. These people have confused you, and have made you forget your rightful home and people." Lord Reginald stated with a sneer at Dylan who still stood beside Casey.

"I am not confused Lord Reginald. The reason I know I am not your princess is simply. I am not a Nietzschean. I'm human."

This information didn't seem to disturb Lord Reginald as Casey was sure it would.

"When you were just a child, your parents hid you among humans to protect you from the Drago Pride. The Drago Pride would never expect a Nietzschean to give their child to a human family to raise. It was the only way to protect you. If you will allow me, I can prove to you my claim that you **are **Princess Cassandra Amelia." The Nietzschean man on screen said with a earnest expression.

Casey frowned unsure of what to do. She didn't know if she really wanted to hear what this Lord Reginald person had to say. "I am sure there is really nothing you can say that will change my mind. However I will talk your request over with Captain Hunt, and will get back to you." Casey stated.

"I don't see what these human's have to do with anything, but I will honor your request. I will eagerly await your answer. And I am positive what I have to show you will change your mind." Lord Reginald said, then ended the transmission.

"I wonder what he could possibly show you that would change the fact that you're not Nietzschean." Harper said very curious.

"Nothing, I'm sure." Casey said with a frown, but still curious herself.

"However, perhaps you should hear him out." Tyr said curious about what evidence Lord Reginald had that would convince them that Casey was the Princess Amelia.

"Why would she want to do that?" Dylan asked looking at Tyr.

"What harm would it do to listen to the fool. And once you are sure there is no basis to his so called proof, then his source will have no reason to stick around. If our intruder is in fact the reason to your memory problems." Tyr said seriously as he looked directly to Casey.

"He has a point." Casey said thinking Tyr made sense.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Dylan asked Casey to make sure.

"Yes, if it will get rid of our intruder, and my flashbacks."

"Okay, Rommie contact Lord Reginald, and inform him that Casey has agreed to hear him out. Ask him what he had in mind?" Dylan said.

"Aye." Rommie said doing as Dylan order.

"He has invited Casey to their home planet, where she will have commendations fit for a Princess. He will show her his proof, and when she had taken her rightful place as their Queen, she will have the pick of husbands, of course from the best of their men." Rommie said with an annoyed frown at the man's arrogance.

"He sure does take a lot for granted." Beka said amused.

"That he does." Dylan agreed not amused at all.

"I agreed to hear him out, not to marry his eligible men." Casey frowned annoyed.

"Rommie, tell him Casey appreciates his offer, but she would feel more comfortable if they could meet on neutral territory. Tell him she suggest they meet on Verdan. At the Master Suites Hotel."

"Sending message." Rommie said. "He has agreed, and asked when she would like to meet."

"Tell him tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours. Also inform him that Casey will not be going alone, that I, and a security team will be accompanying her."

"Message sent." Rommie said.

It only took a minute for Lord Reginald's response to come in.

"He said that he will look forward to Casey's presence. He will make all the necessary arrangements at the Hotel."

"I hope this will all be over with soon, so I can get back to living." Casey sighed frustrated.

"It will." Dylan said putting his hand on Casey's shoulder, giving her a compassionate smile. "Beka what do you say, we see if we can make good time to Verdan. I don't want to leave all the arrangements to this Lord Reginald. I want to make sure it is to our liking." Dylan said not trusting the Nietzschean. Heck he didn't trust any Nietzschean, except for a very, very select few. He could count on one hand the Nietzschean's he any amount of trusted in.

"You've got it." Beka smiled, opening up a new slipstream, wasting no time making their way to Verdan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**A special thanks to Assassin Queen, and Elin for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

That evening after Casey's shift, she went to the gym, and started her workout. The more she completed the moves Tyr had taught her, the more upset she got.

It wasn't to much later that Tyr came in for his usual workout session. He didn't start immediately, he watched Casey complete the moves he had been teaching her. He could tell by her movements she was upset. Her moves where hostile and sharp. Surprisingly however she completed each move with precision and accuracy. He could very well picture Casey as a Nietzschean. He now knew why he always had an attraction to her. However, it wasn't proven yet that she was Nietzschean. She might have Nietzschean blood in her genetics, but nothing had been proven yet. He was very interested in what lord Reginald had to show her.

Tyr and Casey didn't speak, she did her workout, and he did his. It was the first time since he agreed to teach her that they didn't workout together. When Tyr had finished his workout, Casey was still pushing herself. She was now mixing up her workout with moves he had taught her, and her own moves that she had learned at an early age. She was drenched with sweat, and her breathing was labored, but she was working out her frustrations. He left her to her workout, with orders to Andromeda to have Rommie walk Casey to the Maru when once Casey was finished.

Casey laid on the gym floor panting. She was starting to regret that she agreed to listen to this Reginald man. She didn't want to take a chance that her life was a lie. She knew that she was adopted, but she never imagined that it was possible that she was Nietzschean.

Nietzschean's would never think to allow a kludge to raise one of their offspring. "_It couldn't be possible, could it_?" Casey thought upset. What would it mean to her world if it turned out that she was a Nietzschean? Would her friends look at her differently? Would they start to treat her differently because it? She knew how her friends dislike and distrusted Nietzschean. Tyr was the only Nietzschean she knew that Dylan, and the others seemed to put any type of trust in.

Actually Tyr was the only Nietzschean that she knew that didn't think himself better than every human being in the known worlds. However, she wasn't foolish enough to think that Tyr didn't think himself better than most humans, just not every one of them. What if it turned out that she was this Princess Amelia person? Was she suppose to give up her life on the Andromeda to rule a Pride she didn't know, or want to know? What was she suppose to do?

Casey tried not to let her frustrate out on Rommie, when she came to accompany Casey to the Maru for the night. She knew all that was happening to screw up her normal. and comfortable life wasn't Rommie or the others fault.

That night Casey went to bed, with more than just muscle strains, she had a headache to match. She laid in bed thinking and dreading tomorrow's meeting with the lord Reginald. She was glad that Dylan was going to be there. She trusted his wisdom and guidance. Casey was afraid that she wouldn't rest well tonight; not because of the intruder, but from worrying about tomorrow.

Dylan, Casey, Tyr, Bert, and Julian entered the Masters Suites Hotel at fourteen hundred hours. Dylan inquired about if lord Reginald had arrived.

"Yes sir, right this way." The manager said nervously, and eagerly ushered them to the hotel's private conference room.

Dylan ordered Bert, and Julian to guard the door to the conference room, and alert them to any suspicious activity.

The first thing Casey noticed as they entered the room were the four large and obvious Nietzschean men. The two older men were well dressed, and sitting at the large table that took up most of the room. The two younger men, were dressed in uniform. They stood just behind the two older men, with gun straps hanging across their chest. They each had a weapon on each hip, and a hard expression on their face. Casey's gaze went straight to the man sitting at the head of the table. She recognized him as Lord Reginald. He was dressed in a expensive tailored suit. When Casey stepped forward, Lord Reginald quickly came to his feet, and bowed. "My Princess." Lord Reginald spoke respectfully, very pleased that she was here.

The other man who had been sitting just to the right of Lord Reginald, was also dressed in a fine suit, but more tone down. He was clearly not as important as Lord Reginald. He stood up and bowed also. Once Lord Reginald straightened, he looked over at the two younger men standing guard, and frowned upset. Snapping his fingers, he snarled out, "Show respect to your future Queen."

The two younger men snapped to attention. They didn't look Casey in the eyes, but they bowed to her. Then straightened back to attention, and standing as they were when Casey, Dylan and Tyr entered the room.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. I only agreed to this meeting so it would assure you that I am not who you think I am. I am not your princess." Casey stated with a frown.

"I am just as positive that you are, please sit down." Lord Reginald said motioning to the seat just to his left. "I assure you, their presences are not necessary." Reginald said frowning up at Dylan and Tyr.

"And I assure you that their presences are necessary, if you wish for this meeting to continue." Casey replied firmly, knowing not to let Lord Reginald see any weakness.

If Lord Reginald thought she could be manipulated, then he would use her vulnerability against her. She had been around enough Nietzscheans, to know they all searched for a person's weakness, just incase they needed to use it against them.

Casey chose to sit three seats away from Lord Reginald. Dylan took the seat to her right, which was closest to the Lord Reginald. Tyr took the seat to her left. He surveyed the room, and accessed the danger levels. He let his eyes roam over the two bodyguards, and their arsenal, before he put his attention back to two more important men in the room. The man to Lord Reginald's right wasn't as important as Lord Reginald himself. As his more subtle, and less expensive suit showed. Tyr guessed him to be some sort of board member or doctor. Tyr also noticed that Lord Reginald must not be as positive as he let on about Casey's identity. Had he been, he would have offered her his seat at the head of the table, which was a position of authority. He wasn't ready to reduce his standing of leadership, until Casey's identity had been proven.

Tyr smiled to himself, amused that Lord Reginald didn't like that Casey chose her own place to sit, which was between Dylan and himself. Casey wasn't about to be bullied by anyone. He was secretly proud of her. However, Lord Reginald tried not to let his displeasure show.

"This is our Pride's genetic doctor. Dr. Tanner Nelson out of Haley from Eunice." Lord Reginald introduced.

"Doctor Nelson." Casey acknowledge with a small nod.

The doctor didn't saying anything, but he bowed his head to her, then looked over at Reginald.

"Now, what type of evidence do you have that can prove that I am your Princess Cassandra Amelia?" Casey asked wanting to get this meeting over with.

"Yes, I am eager to prove our claim, but first let me offer you some refreshments." Reginald said snapping his fingers.

One of the bodyguards stepped to a door that was behind Reginald's chair, and opened it. A moment later, a younger servant girl rushed in pushing a cart filed with cups and plates of sweets.

Casey watched the young girl do her job. The girl, didn't look up at any of them, but quickly placed a cup of some very pleasing smelling tea in front of each of them. Then she placed one of the two large plate of puffy sweets in front of Lord Reginald, then the other one in front of Casey, and her company.

"Thank you." Casey said with a small smile to the girl.

The girl didn't look up to Casey's eyes, but she did curtsy and utter a "your welcome," before disappearing the way she had appeared.

"Please help yourself." Reginald said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I would like to hear your proof now." Casey said not touching any of the refreshments. Tyr had of course picked up his glass, and smelled it for any sign of poisoning. He took a cautious sip, and found it to be safe. He replaced the glass, and put his attention back on the overly dress man.

"Of course." Reginald said after taking another sip of drinking, then replacing his glass. "As I told you before, when you were only a child your parents Naomi, and Barthos hid you among humans," Reginald said with a frown as he glanced over toward Dylan, before putting his attention back on Casey, " to protect you from the Drago Pride. You were their only child, and successor to the throne. The Drago Pride were determined to slaughter the entire family, and take over the Pride. Your mother escaped, and made it to Verdan. She put you in a capsule, and put you to sleep. Then she hid you in a bar, that was ran by a human that Barthos had done business with before. The Drago's found your mother when she was returning home. They tortured her for information, but they had tortured her so badly that she died before they could get any information from her. Your father died in battle against the Drago leader. He was a excellent warrior and leader." Lord Reginald boasted proudly.

"Apparently not, he's dead." Tyr commented flatly.

"Watch yourself, Anasazi." Lord Reginald growled with distain toward Tyr. "Yes, I know who you are, and I have no problem putting an end to the Kodiak pride for good." Reginald barked harshly.

"Please continue with what you were saying," Casey said trying to acted like she was at calm, all the while her nerves were on end.

"Where was I, oh yes, anyway the bartender took you as a favor to your parents, and hid you with a family that he knew. But the bartender was killed in a bar fight before we could find out your location to recover you once you were old enough to take your rightful place as Queen." Lord Reginald finished.

"It is a very interesting story Lord Reginald, but we still haven't heard anything that proves Casey is this Princess Cassandra Amelia person." Dylan said not caring that Lord Reginald glared upset at his interference.

"Do you not remember anything about your parents?" Lord Reginald asked Casey with a slight confused and concerned frown.

"The only parents I remember, are ones I would prefer to forget. But I can assure you they were not Nietzscheans. And neither am I. I have had enough medical scans in my time, that if I was genetically engineered I would know about it." Casey stated seriously.

"Yes, well about that." Dr. Nelson spoke up for the first time, "Before your mother put you in the capsule, you were injected with a suppresser. A type of camouflage if you would. It was to look like any normal human DNA if any scans were done."

"Is that even possible?" Dylan asked with a deep confused frown.

"Most definitely." Dr. Nelson stated confidently. "However it is not widely use. Not many doctors will do the procedure. It has been know to cause some damage to the normal DNA strands." Dr. Nelson said to Dylan, then addressed Casey again. "Your parents thought it was the best way to go, so I did the procedure myself. I have the antidote here with me. It will dissolve the suppresser, and reveal your true DNA."

"No one is injecting anyone. How do we know you aren't going to put some type of camouflage in her that will make it look like she is this Amelia person?" Dylan asked serious.

"The suppresser can not make the DNA match another person identity. It only makes it look like a human DNA strand. Nor does the antidote make it possible to match another person identity. It only reveals the true strands. If I were to injected into you, then it would do nothing unless you had a suppresser in you. It is useless unless you have a suppresser." Dr. Nelson explained.

"Sorry, no one's getting injected here today." Dylan said serious, not trusting the two men.

"I agree," Casey said with a frown. "I am sorry gentlemen, if that was your only way to prove your claim, then this has been a wasted trip for both of us." Casey said coming to her feet. Both Dylan and Tyr stood up with her, taking their lead from her.

"Wait, we have one more way of proving our claim." Reginald said not happy that Casey wouldn't agree to the antidote, but he had prepared for it.

Taking out a flexi, he slid it over in front of where Casey stood. Casey picked it up, and looked at the pictures on the screen. One of the pictures was of a small girl no older than four. One that surprisingly looked like her when she was a little girl.

The second picture was of a black spiral spiked tattoo that started at the top of the girls left shoulder and followed the entire shoulder blade.

"The first picture is of our Princess Amelia at the age of three. The other picture is of the tattoo on her left shoulder. It was given to her at the age of two to show of her birth right." Reginald said studying Casey closely.

Casey frowned in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a picture of her and her tattoo. She handed the flexi over to Dylan as she sat back down in her chair, picking up her glass, and took a swallow of the cool liquid. However she was to stunned to taste anything. Had she, she would have realized that the tea tasted very bitter. The poison had no color or smell, but had a very bitter taste. The assassin had chose the poison because it worked quickly. Realization struck Casey, when the taste in her mouth became acidy, and the glands under her tongue started shooting pain. Casey felt her stomach suddenly revolt. Her stomach lurched painfully. She tried to stand, but collapsed to the floor, gripping her middle screaming in agony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks to Assassin Queen, and Elin for reviewing. I really hope the both of you like the new chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I hope you keep reading, this story may take a while, it is quite long, but I plan to keep posting.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Casey!" Dylan dropped to the floor, trying to get Casey to tell him what was wrong, but all she could do was moan as she withered in pain clutching her stomach. "Hold on Casey."

"My Princess! Nelson Do Something!" Lord Reginald ordered dropping to Casey's side opposite Dylan.

Dylan glared over at Lord Reginald with anger, "What have you done?" Dylan accused hotly.

"It was not us, It must be the Drago Pride. They must have found out about our meeting." Lord Reginald stated upset at Dylan accusation.

Tyr picked Casey's cup up, bring it up to his nose to smelled the liquid. Not smelling anything out of the ordinary, he put a small amount of the liquid on his tongue. He made a appalled face, and spat the liquid from his mouth.

"Her drink was poisoned. She doesn't have much time, the poison works quickly. Make her vomit." Tyr instructed Dylan quickly.

"You two search the building, find that girl who served the drinks. I want who ever did this or it will be your heads!" Lord Reginald threatened his two bodyguards.

Doctor Nelson quickly came to his feet, and hurried to the door the bodyguards had disappeared through. After yelling orders to someone out of sight, a young man rushed in carrying a briefcase.

Taking the case, Dr. Nelson opened it and removed a syringe. Quickly filling the syringe with a pink liquid, that would stop the poison, he started to turn back to the others, but stopped when he spied the antidote to the DNA suppressor. Quickly checking to make sure Captain Hunt, and the Kodiak weren't watching him, he filled the same syringe with the antidote. Then hurried and dropped down beside Lord Reginald. "Here this should help slow and dissolve the poison, if it hasn't gotten to far in her system." The doctor said going to injected the needle in Casey's arm.

Dylan grabbed the doctor's wrist in a vise grip to stop him. "I warn you if she dies both of you will pay." Dylan warned, then removed his hand so the doctor could continue.

Dylan and Lord Reginald held Casey still so Dr. Nelson could injected the medicine. They all watched as the liquid slowly entered Casey's arm.

A few moments later Casey laid still on the floor with her eyes closed, her breathing labored.

"She needs rest. She should not be moved around much. I have a suite upstairs, that she can use." Dr. Nelson informed them.

"Tyr, take her and follow the doctor. Make sure Bert and Jillian go with you. I want a few words with Lord Reginald alone." Dylan ordered his voice hard and angered. "Don't leave her side." Dylan added.

Tyr lifted Casey up in his arms. Then followed the doctor out the main doors. Tyr instructed Bert and Jillian who were stand guard outside the conference room to follow them. They rode the lift up to the third floor in tense silence. Once they reached the third floor Nelson hurried and lead the way to his suite, and into the large master bedroom, that had a king size bed in the middle of the room covered in white linens.

"Check the room." Tyr order his team as he went over and laid Casey's still body on the over stuff bed.

Nelson went to remove Casey's soiled shirt, but quickly halted, when Tyr drew his gun and aimed at the his head. "I suggest you don't touch her." Tyr warned with intent of shooting the good doctor if he made the wrong move.

"The room is cleared." Bert stated coming back into the bedroom.

"Good, Jillian go with the good doctor here, and find something for Casey to wear. Make sure he doesn't disappear, just incase we find out he had something to do with this." Tyr said coolly, holding the doctor's stony glare.

"She is my Princess, I would not do her harm." Nelson defended himself angrily.

"Right, like treason isn't well known. Taking out the last royal so your Lord Reginald won't have to give up his favored place as ruler." Tyr scoffed upset.

"Lord Reginald has spend many years, and much fortune in trying to locate her. He has no plans in killing her."

"But he does have plans for her." Tyr said gathering as much, by what the doctor let slip.

Nelson didn't reply, but his sudden silence was answer enough. "I'll go see if I can find something she can wear." The doctor said upset, quickly leaving the suite.

"Bert guard the suite." Tyr ordered turning back to Casey.

"Yes, sir." Bert said and left the room closing the door behind him.

Tyr unzipped Casey's shirt, then gently sat her up to lean against him. He slipped the shirt from her shoulders. While he removed Casey's shirt, he noticed the spiked spiral tattoo on the back of her left shoulder that ran down her entire left shoulder blade. Just like the one in the picture Lord Reginald showed them.

'So she was their princess. Which means she's a Nietzschean.' Tyr thought as he threw her shirt on the floor, then started removing her boots, socks and pants.

He couldn't help admiring her well firmed and toned form before covering her up with the covers. He also noticed how pale she looked as her head rested on the large plush pillows.

The poison was still active in her body. They would have to watch and see if the medicine the doctor had given her would neutralize the poison.

Going into the bathroom, Tyr retrieved a cool wet rag, then came back to Casey's side, gently wiping Casey's face and neck before placing it on her forehead. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it beside the bed. He sat down and made himself comfortable as his gaze remained on Casey's pale still form.

"I warn you Lord Reginald, I take it very serious when my crew members are poisoned. If she dies, or if there is any permanent damage, and I find out that you or your people had anything to do with it, you'll regret the day we met." Dylan sternly warned Lord Reginald, unafraid of man.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Captain Hunt." Lord Reginald growled back angrily.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. You won't be able to hide anywhere I won't be able to find you. And I'll make sure what the Drago Pride did to your Pride will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. Just remember my warning." Dylan warned, then turned around and left the room. He headed upstairs to check on Casey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks to Assassin Queen, and Elin for reviewing. I really hope the both of you like the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

Dylan walked up to Bert who was guarding the door to the suite. Bert stepped aside to let Dylan pass. When Dylan stepped inside, Jillian and Dr. Nelson sat out in the sitting area. Dylan noticed Jillian sitting with her weapon in her hands, as she stared at the doctor. Tyr must have told her to guard him.

"Where is she?" Dylan asked.

"In there Sir." Jillian said pointing to the closed door of the bedroom.

Dylan opened the door to the bedroom, and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Tyr was sitting in a chair beside the bed with his feet up on the bed crossed at the ankles. Dylan also noticed that Casey was now wearing a nightgown. He decided not to ask who changed her. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He had given Tyr orders not to leave Casey's side, and he was sure that he hadn't, but not because of Dylan's order . Dylan had noticed that over the past couple of weeks, Tyr and Casey had started to grow closer. Now with the news of Casey being a Nietzschean, which he still hadn't fully digested, but Tyr was bound to be even more interested in Casey than he was before.

"Any changes?" Dylan asked coming to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Her breathing has ease slightly. Not enough yet to tell, if she will over come." Tyr answered with a serious expression.

"I still can't believe she's a Nietzschean." Dylan said with a unbelieving expression.

"It's a good thing she is, if your drink had been poisoned you would have been dead by now." Tyr said matter of fact.

"I want us back on board the Andromeda as soon as she can be move." Dylan stated worried about what could happen next.

"She needs to stay still as much as possible. The poison works more quickly if she moves or is moved about. As long as she remains as still as possible, then there is a better chance of her over coming."

"I've contacted Beka. I want Trance here to help with any medical needs. I don't trust this doctor Nelson."

"Neither do I, however, I don't believe they are the ones who did this." Tyr said frowning down at Casey.

"Why not?" Dylan asked curious to Tyr's reasoning.

"I mention that Lord Reginald was only trying to find Casey, so he could kill off the last surviving royal so he could keep his place as leader of the Pride, and Nelson became very angry. He went on to say that his Lord Reginald had spent many years and a whole lot of money in trying to find Casey, but not so he could kill her. He was telling the truth, however he didn't refuse when I stated that Lord Reginald did have plans for her."

"Okay, so they're not the ones trying to kill her, but they want her for some reason, and I'm sure it's not just so she can become leader of their Pride." Dylan said concerned as he looked down at Casey.

"As I see it, their could be a number of reasons why he wants her back, but there is one that would be more of a benefit to him and his family." Tyr said thinking of Casey's lineage.

"Which would be?" Dylan asked when Tyr didn't elaborate.

"He wants one of his sons to marry her. If one of his sons marries Casey, then Reginald's lineage becomes part of the leadership forever." Tyr explained. "And all his children and his children's children will be looked on as Alphas."

"I see." Dylan said understanding.

Dylan hated all that Casey was suffering. He was determined not to let anything else happen to her, or to let her get used against her will.

"Once Trance gets here, I want you to put a team together to protect Casey. I don't want Lord Reginald pressing what he wants on her. Nor do I trust him to protect her from the Drago Pride." Dylan informed Tyr seriously.

"He's already shown that he can't protect her." Tyr growled, "Which shows he's not worthy of leadership."

Tyr looked up curious at Dylan. "So what are you going to do if she decides to stay and take Reginald up on becoming Queen of the Atreus Pride?"

Dylan frowned not having really even considering the option. "If that is what she really wants, then nothing. I will hate to lose her, but I wouldn't stand in her way." Dylan said serious, while all the while hoping that it wouldn't come to that. However he knew that it could be a big possibility.

"How long until we know something?" Dylan asked curious.

"I don't know, it could be hours or days." Tyr frowned. "The poison has been known to cause other problems, if it doesn't kill."

"Such as?" Dylan asked worried.

"Muscle and joint stiffness and pain, fevers, paralysis, tremors, and brain damage. She may never wake up, or she could end up being a vegetable. Just a waste of life."

"You make it sound like we should just kill her." Dylan sounded appalled and angered at Tyr cold heartedness.

"You should." Tyr stated frankly. "You would be doing her a favor. No warrior, especially a Nietzschean warrior would ever want to live out his or her life in such a state."

"Well she's not a vegetable yet, and we're going to do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't want to hear you talking like that again, especially around her. We are not just going to put her down, if the worst happens." Dylan said upset Tyr even mentioned the incredibly absurd idea.

A couple of hours later, Trance and Beka arrived. Trance went to work taking some blood samples from Casey. Then she got together with Dr. Nelson, and he told her about what Casey had been poison with, and what he had given her to slow and dissolve the poison. Beka sat with Casey while Tyr pulled a team together, instructing them on the details of how he wanted the security around Casey. Dylan went to have a nice chat with Lord Reginald about his plans for Casey, and his so called source on Dylan's ship.

"I don't know what your plans for Casey are, but no one is going to force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do." Dylan quickly informed Lord Reginald.

The two men were back in the same conference room, they were in earlier. This time Lord Reginald and Dylan were alone.

"I don't need to force her Captain. Once the initial shock of who she really is wears off, she will come to see what she needs to do. In fact I'm quite sure she will want to take her rightful place as Queen of the Atreus Pride."

"And of course this won't benefit you in anyway." Dylan stated trying to get Lord Reginald to bite.

"Of course I will benefit. The entire Pride will benefit at her home coming. If you mean personal, I don't see how. In fact I will be losing the most of all. But it is worth it to have her back home again."

"So you are just going to step aside and let her take over?" Dylan asked his voice clearly disbelieving.

"Not entirely at first. Seeing how she has no experience, it would be foolish. She will have advisors available to help guide her, and of course I will be there by her side the entire time should she need assistants. That is of course until she marries, and then her husband will help her lead." Lord Reginald stated plainly.

"And if she chooses not to marry." Dylan asked curious what the other man's reaction would be.

"Be serious Captain." Reginald laughed arrogantly.

"I am serious." Dylan said his face reveal his sincerity.

"Oh. Well of course she will marry. It is important to carry on the royal bloodline. She will know this, and I'm sure will choose a suitable mate very soon. There are a number of suitable young men, who will produce strong and powerful offspring. Children who will serve her and the Pride well. Plus these men will prove to be able to help her serve the Pride." Lord Reginald stated calmly.

"I'm just curious, do any of these young men belong to you?" Dylan asked getting to his reason for this talk.

"Yes, and you're point?" Reginald asked an inquisitive eyebrow arching.

"I think you know my point. The reason your so eager for Casey to become your Queen is because you're hoping she will marry one of your sons, and then your reign for your linage will be forever." Dylan said noticing that lord Reginald didn't looked disturbed by his accusation what so ever.

"And what is wrong with hoping she will choose one of my sons. It is every father's dream to have his children to marry well." Lord Reginald stated looking unbothered.

He had Dylan there. However Dylan wasn't ready to let things go.

"And I'm sure you won't try, and pressure her to pick one of your sons. Just like you tried to pressure her into remembering whom she is suppose to be."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Captain." Lord Reginald said looking uncertain for the first time.

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe you don't know what I'm talking about. Your so called source. He has terrorized her the entire time he has been on board my ship. It had gotten so bad that we almost lost her. How do you expect her to think about embracing your pride when you've done nothing but terrorize , and nearly cost her, her life?" Dylan demanded with a hard set frown.

"I had no idea she had been terrorize, I will see that punishment is given out as soon as I confirm your accusation." Lord Reginald stated obviously upset.

"I want your source off my ship, and if you ever hide someone on board my ship again I won't be so polite about it." Dylan informed before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks to Assassin Queen, and Elin for reviewing. I really hope the both of you like the new chapter.

Chapter 16

Trance was frowning confused at a read out, when Dylan and Tyr entered the bedroom Casey was resting in.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked growing more concerned seeing Trance's confused frown.

"This read out can't be right."

"Why not?" Tyr asked eyeing Trance intently.

"The read out shows that Casey is a Nietzschean. But all her previous test showed that she was human. I've ran another test, but it came back the same, saying she's a Nietzschean." Trance said unsure, and totally confused to what was going on.

"Has Dr. Nelson been in here and given her anything?" Dylan asked, his voice tight with anger.

"No. Why?" Trance asked looking at him, curious to his sudden anger. But Dylan didn't answer, he turned around and stepped out into the sitting room where Dr. Nelson sat reading over some paperwork.

"How dare you." Dylan demanded heatedly. "You had no right to take it upon yourself to give her the antidote against her will." Dylan said getting in Nelson's face after he rose to his feet.

"I strongly suggest you back off Captain." Nelson stated curtly becoming defensive.

"When did you give it to her?" Dylan demanded not backing down.

"Do calm down Captain." Nelson stated unremorseful.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Dylan snapped only becoming more angered at the man's lack of qualm. "You take advantage of one of my crew against her will, and you expect me to just sit by and let you get by with it." Dylan growled out growing more and more upset. The whole thing reminded him why he didn't trust or like Nietzscheans. Expect for Tyr and Casey, and even Tyr pushed him to his limits sometimes. "When did you give it to her?" Dylan demanded.

"When I gave her the medicine to help with the poison." Nelson answered unaffected by Dylan's ranting. He felt he had done no wrong, and even if he had overstepped himself, he didn't bother to concern himself with what these kludges thought or their weak threats.

"I want you out of here. I don't want you near her again." Dylan ordered.

"You have no control here Captain, she is the Princess of the Atreus Pride which gives me full right to be here." Nelson stated haughtily.

Dylan pulled himself up to his full height ready to kick the pompous Nelson out on his behind, when the doors to the suite opened and Lord Reginald entered. He frowned when he saw Nelson and Dylan glaring at each other, while the Kodiak stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest watching the scene, his expression hard.

"I demand to know what is going on?" Lord Reginald demanded.

"Did you know that your doctor Nelson gave Casey the suppressor antidote, even after she refused it earlier?" Dylan demanded turning to glare at Lord Reginald.

"Is that true?" Reginald asked looking at Nelson with a frown.

"Yes my lord." Nelson stated, getting the first hint that perhaps he had made a mistake.

"I don't want him anywhere near her again. I want him out of here." Dylan demanded not afraid of the two Nietzscheans in the room. He had dealt with enough Nietzscheans to be able to handle himself.

"We will discuss this later Nelson." Lord Reginald warned in an displeased tone directed at the Atreus Pride's doctor. "And as Captain Hunt has requested, you will not go near the Princess again, am I understood?" Lord Reginald ordered expectantly.

"Your Lordship, I only wished to prove our claim. The antidote did no harm to her."

"You over step yourself Nelson. She is your Princess, and you take it upon yourself to disobey her requested. We will discuss your actions, and their consequence later. You are dismissed, now get out of my sight." lord Reginald snapped coldly.

"Yes your Lordship." Nelson said glaring at Dylan, but left as order.

"How is she?" Lord Reginald asked concern on his face.

"Trance?" Dylan asked looking over to his left at Trance who was a confused at what the doctor had done to Casey.

"The poison is slowly dissolving, but she seems to be growing more uncomfortable. She keeps spiking a fever."

"The side effects of the poison, there is not much that will help. But it is fortunate that she is a Nietzschean." Lord Reginald stated looking at Trance.

"How come?" Trance asked looking at Lord Reginald curiously.

"Because she has a chance of recovering. If she was human, she would have been dead by now." Lord Reginald state matter a fact with no show of remorse. "We do have a cream that will help a little with her discomfort. It is made from herbs grown locally, and made on site in the local herbal store. If you would like me to have it sent over Captain." Lord Reginald asked turning to address Dylan.

"Thank you." Dylan said bring his composure under control. He was used to keeping his personal distaste under keeps.

"I will see to it immediately. The hotel manager knows how to contact me, if she should need anything else. I will check on her again." Lord Reginald said then left the room.

Dylan sighed frustrated, sitting down on the couch when lord Reginald left. He rubbed his hands over his face and thru his hair tiredly.

"I'm still confused, Casey is a Nietzschean?" Trance asked looking confused at Dylan then to Try who had remain quiet, but ready to intervene throughout the entire thing.

"It seems to be that way. Her parents hid her among humans as a child when their Pride was being attacked by the Dragos. Dr. Nelson said he injected an suppressor into her as a children to hide the fact that she had Nietzschean DNA. When Nelson gave her the medicine to slow the poison, he also gave her the antidote to dissolve the suppressor." Dylan explained.

"How interesting, will she start to behave like a Nietzschean?" Trance asked curious.

"Tyr?" Dylan asked looking up at Tyr questioning.

"I have no idea, I have never known of anything like this before." Tyr answered honestly.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see." Dylan answered uncertain.

"Dylan?" Rommie's voice came over the room's intercom.

"What is it Rommie?"

"There are some Nietzschean guards asking for permission to come aboard. And they are asking for you to be present." Rommie informed him.

"I'm on my way." Dylan said coming to his feet, and feeling every hour of sleep he missed. "Take care of them Tyr." Dylan said putting his hand on Tyr's shoulder, then he left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks to Assassin Queen, and Elin for reviewing. I really hope the both of you like the new chapter.

Chapter 17

Tyr took his turn in watching the hotel for any signs of the Drago Pride. Tyr's and his team were taking six hour shifts. He checked the kitchen, the waiting staff, and the perimeter of the hotel. All checking out to appear clear. At the end of Tyr's shift Jillian relieved him to take her shift. Tyr went back upstairs to Casey's room. He entered her bedroom, so find Trance patting Casey's face and neck with a wet hand towel.

"How is she?" He asked looking down at her pale face.

"Her fever has spiked again. It's 105 degrees, and I haven't been able to get it to go down. Lord Reginald said something about a herbal plant shop. Maybe I can find something there that will help. Do you think you could sit with her while I go see." Trance asked.

"Have one of security go with you." Tyr told her.

"I don't need…"

"It wasn't a request." Tyr said in a stern tone.

"Okay." Trance said as if Tyr had asked nicely. Trance grabbed her bag and left.

Tyr sat down on the bed next Casey and gently laid his hand on her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch. He let his hand caress the side of her face gently. She stirred and groaned, grimacing in pain, as shivered races through her body. Trance was right. Her fever was burning high. Deciding the small hand towel that Trance had been using wasn't going to do the job, he got up and went to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower, he cut the cold water on wide open, then the hot water just enough to take the bitterness out of coldness. He removed his clothes then he went back to the bed and pulled the covers back, sweeping Casey up in his arms. Then he carried her back into the bathroom, and stepped into the spray of cool water.

Casey cringed trying to escape the cold, and cried out in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks, and mixing with the water spraying down on them.

Tyr held her tighter as she struggled weakly. Leaning down he kissed her temple then spoke into her ear. "You _**Will **_over come Casey! Do you _**hear **_me, you are a fighter. You are a warrior! Fight this!" Tyr demanded his voice firm.

Casey's eyes opened and she looked up confused and weakly into Tyr face. "Tyr." Casey whispered. "Help me Tyr." Casey whispered before she passed out again.

Tyr shifted her weigh, lifting her higher. They stayed in the shower until Casey's fever had come down to a safe level. He cut the water off, then went to work on removing Casey's wet clothes, and drying her as much as possible while holding her. He carried her back to bed, and laid her down.

He quickly dried himself off, he redressed, before taking the cream that Lord Reginald had sent over in his hands. Putting a good amount in his hands, he rubbed them together to warm the cream. Starting at her feet and worked his way up covering her entire body, adding more cream when necessary.

Tyr admired her form as he worked. She had a powerful and strong body. She was well built and tone, while soft in all the right places. She had the perfect body to produce strong offsprings. But most of all she was a strong and powerful woman, who wasn't afraid to show how strong and powerful she was or how vulnerable she could be. He had been attracted to her when he thought she was a regular human, but now after finding out she was a Nietzschean, he was free to act on his desires for her. And if they mated and a child was born, even the better.

The only catches right now was once she recovered, getting her to see him as a mate. Then there was Dylan who would think he was taking advantage of her, or trying to hook up with her because she was to become the leader of her very own Pride. Something Tyr had been working toward for some time now. And of course, there was the fact that she did have a Pride to lead now, and Lord Reginald was going to do everything in his power to make sure she chose one of his sons to become Casey's future husband. Well he could handle Reginald, and he didn't care what Dylan thought. However the only real problem was getting Casey open to the idea of becoming his mate."

Once he had covered her entire body with the cream he covered her with a thin sheet, then felt her forehead. Her fever had come down a good deal, and she was resting better. After washing his hands he sat down in the chair next to Casey's bed; picked up the book he had been reading before, and started reading.

A hour later Trance came back, and was pleased that Casey's fever had come down. Trance smiled at Tyr as if she knew a little secret.

"What?" Tyr asked wanting to know what she was smirking about.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Trance said and started unpacking the items she had purchased from the herbal shop.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Bert will be on shift." Tyr said then left.

Trance mixed up some of the herbs she had gotten from the herbal shop for Casey. It was to relieve her fever, and ease her pain. Sitting on the bed, Trance lightly shook Casey's arm to rouse her.

Casey opened her eyes and looked up at Trance trying to focus.

Trance smiled down at her. "I've got some medicine for you to take. It should help ease your pain, and relieve your fever. I'm afraid it doesn't taste that great, but it should do the job." Trance said with a compassionate smile.

"I'll take anything if it will help this pain." Casey whispered, then slowly drank from the cup Trance held to her lips. The concoction taste awful, but Casey forced it down. Then she collapses back onto the pillows pulling in deep breaths.

"Was Tyr here earlier?" Casey asked a little unsure if she had dreamed Tyr holding her in the shower. She didn't know if she had dreamed his caress, or his kiss."

"Yes, I asked him to sit with you while I went to the herbal shop to get the ingredients for your medicine. Did you wake up when he was here, he didn't say anything about it?"

"I think I must have, but I wasn't sure if I had dreamed it or not." Casey said but not going to say anything more about it.

"I think Tyr has come very protective over you." Trance said with a small smile on her lips and in her twinkling eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Casey asked confused.

"He has gone out of his way to make sure you're okay and comfortable."

"I think you are making to much out of nothing. Tyr and I have grown in respect for each other, but we are just crewmates, and maybe becoming friends, if Tyr is willing to admit having friends." Casey forced out exhausted unable to hold her eyes open any longer.

"I think Tyr will surprise you." Trance said softly with a pleased smile, then got up and tucked the sheet around Casey.

Casey fell to sleep thinking about what Trance had said. Tyr was an enigma to her, but he did have a soft spot that she had gotten glimpses of in the past few weeks.

A couple of days later Casey was getting a bit stronger, but still very weak and her body still hurt all over. Trance was making her drink the nasty tasting concoction she called medicine. It tasted awful, but it did help with the pain some.

"Here." Trance said handing her a cup with the medicine. Casey took the cup and downed it quickly, grimacing as she did.

"Trance?" Casey said getting Trance's attention.

"Yes?" Trance looked up at Casey with a kind smile.

"How much longer, am I going to be like this? How much longer until the poison is totally out of my system?"

"It's almost completely gone already, but the poison is known to have side effects that can last longer than the poison itself. We'll just have to wait to see how it will affect you." Trance gently explained.

"What type of side of effects?" Casey asked becoming worried.

"Muscle and joint stiffness and pain, fevers, paralysis, tremors, and brain damage. What I was told, some people never wake up or they are left in a vegetation state, but you're doing much better already, so don't worry." Trance encouraged not wanting to worry Casey to much right now.

"I have the muscle and joint pain, and the fever for sure." Casey said with a deep frown worried and upset.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Trance said squeezing Casey's hand. "Now try and get some rest. If the new test show the poison is totally gone tomorrow, we might try to get you up for a little while."

Casey didn't reply. She just closed her eyes, and tried not to think to much on what could be in front of her.

The next evening Trance took another blood sample. The poison was all gone, but Casey was still extremely weak, and her muscles and joints were stiff and painful. But Casey was determined to get some exercise. She knew the more she laid around the worse it would be. She pulled herself up to a sitting position. Then Trance helped her get dressed in a simple wrap around dress. It wasn't Casey's style but it was a lot easier to get on than a pair of pants. After she was dressed, Trance brushed her hair. With Trance's help Casey walked out into the sitting room. Dylan and lord Reginald were coming into the room just as Casey and Trance came out of the bedroom.

"My princess. It is wonderful to see you up and about." Lord Reginald acclaimed very pleased.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked concern clearly written on his face.

Casey could see that Dylan had been very worried about her. She smiled up at him. "I am doing better. I'm very weak, and my muscles and joints are stiff and painful, but I'm not about to let that keep me down." Casey said trying to ease Dylan's mind.

She was pleased to see Dylan give her a small relieved smile. "That's the Casey I know. I'm glad to know you are doing better." Dylan said smiling relieved.

"Thank you for your concern Lord Reginald." Casey said feeling obligated to say something to the man.

Trance helped Casey over to the couch so she could sit down.

Reginald bowed to her. Casey felt a little uncomfortable with his attention. But she tried to push it aside.

"When you are feeling better my Princess, I will take you to see you new home." Lord Reginald said as he straighten back up.

"I've made no decisions about whether or not I will be taking the position of your Princess." Casey stated seriously to Lord Reginald.

"You can not be serious." Lord Reginald stated with a uncertain frown.

"You heard her," Dylan said looking ready to step in if Reginald tried to argue.

"My princess, your people need you. They need you to help pull them back together, and stand against the Drago. Without your presence they will not fight against the Drago, and the Pride will be lost forever." Lord Reginald explained with a frown in his voice.

"If they are not willing to fight for their own Pride, I don't see how my presence will make any difference. My parents might have once belonged to your Pride Lord Reginald, but I have never been apart of it. Why would they willingly fight because of someone who has never been apart of them, but they will not fight for their own families and Pride?" Casey asked stumped at the ridiculousness of the matter.

"That's a very good question?" Tyr said from behind Reginald. He had come in unnoticed.

"Well?" Dylan asked wanting to hear the man's answer.

"They have lost hope. They know that the Princess is suppose to be a strong and wise warrior. They need hope and spirit to rile them back up to fight." Lord Reginald tired to explain.

"If they don't have the will to survive on their own, then they deserve to fall. You can't expect her to give up everything and possible die for your cause and for a people who isn't willing to fight for what is theirs." Tyr growled out upset looking formidable.

"They will fight once they have hope for the future. It is your destiny my Princess. No matter how you wish it wasn't. You can not run from it. These are your people, and they are looking to you for help. Will you really let them down, by turning your back on them? I have faith that you will not. You are destine to rule."

"I'm not so sure I see it that way. I'm sorry your people have lost so much, and are still suffering. But don't mistake my sympathy for willingness. This is still all to new for me. First the shock of finding out I'm not who I thought I was, then to have someone trying to assassinate me, all in the same day is just to much. I'm still to weak to even consider what you want from me." Casey stated filling exhaustion creeping up on her quickly.

"I understand my Princess. I know this is still a great shock for you. You need time to let it sink in. But I am sure once you have had time to over come from the poisoning, and think things through that you will do the right thing."

"We will see." Casey said feeling drained. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to lay down." Casey said coming to stand, then wishing she hadn't. Her legs were to weak to hold her up for long. But she was determined to not show to much weakness in front of Lord Reginald.

"Of course. I have arranged to have two servants come and assist you in any way you may need them. Do not hesitated to call on them for anything. They have been ordered to see to your every need."

"I really wish you hadn't." Casey said not wanting some strangers around her right now.

"It is our place to make sure all your needs are met. Now I will go, so you can rest. Until later my Princess." Lord Reginald said with a bow, then turned and left.

"Casey are you okay?" Dylan asked concerned noticing how peaked and pale Casey looked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I needed to lie down." Casey said taking a step toward the bedroom and nearly fell. She caught herself on the back of the overstuffed chair. Trance hurried to help Casey. Dylan reached her first. He picked her up and carried her into her room, and sat her down on her bed.

"Take it easy. I think you might have overdone it for your first day out of bed." Dylan warned concerned.

"First I couldn't get enough sleep, now that's all I'm seeming to do." Casey huffed frustrated.

"Enjoy it while it last. Once you're back on your feet, I'm sure I can find some work for you." Dylan smiled teasing.

"I would take almost anything to make all of this go away." Casey sighed frustrated with a deep frown.

"Don't worry about it right now. Just get some rest. I'll check back with you later." Dylan said smiling down at her compassionately.

"Thanks Dylan." Casey said with a sincere smile.

"Your welcome." Dylan said then left, while Trance was doing a reading on Casey's vital signs.

Tyr was staring out the window with a deep frown on his face when Dylan came out of the bedroom.

"What's on your mind Tyr?" Dylan asked sensing Tyr's annoyance.

"This Lord Reginald expects to much. The Atreus Pride is weak if they were able to be defeat by the Drago in the first place. But now he expects the few useless members to come together and defeat a whole Pride just because Casey is their leader. It's going to take a whole lot more than just one person to defeat the Drago Pride." Tyr growled annoyed at the stupidity of the Atreus Pride's people.

"These people are going to need a lot of training to even get them near ready to have a fighting chance. The Atreus Pride is unworthy, and not worth the trouble. Granted Casey is Atreus, but not really. She never grew up in their Pride. She is much stronger and more competent. She really has no obligations to them." Tyr said annoyed.

Dylan knew Tyr had no compassion for incompetence. However Dylan could also mention that the Kodiak Pride was defeat, which wouldn't that mean they were weak too, by Tyr's standards. However Dylan knew that would be asking for trouble if he mention that. But Tyr had a point. Lord Reginald was asking to much from Casey. Not that Casey couldn't pull the people together, but could she get them ready to fight a war. Dylan knew she wouldn't be leading alone, but apparently the other leaders hadn't done their job right, or either the Drago Pride had a lot more men, and a much larger arsenal.

"Casey hasn't agreed to anything. She may not accept to be their Princess." Dylan said unsure what was going to happen. All he knew for sure was no matter what, things were going to be different from now on for them on Andromeda.

Tyr looked over at Dylan as if Dylan was missing something. "Casey may be a Nietzschean by blood, but she was raised a human. And as of now she still acts like a human. She has been around you for to long." Tyr said it like it was an insult.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dylan asked frowning at Tyr's comment.

Tyr gave an annoyed grunt. "If someone needs help you feel it necessary to pitch in." Tyr answered looking at Dylan with a flat expression as to say 'don't try to deny it.'

"That's not always a bad thing Tyr. It has helped us more than once to lend a hand." Dylan reminded.

"True, but there are battles that are wise to walk away from. And this is one of them."

"What's your real issue, Try?" Dylan asked reading into more than Tyr was saying out loud. "Are you worried how this will affect your chances with her?" Dylan asked out right. "It would put a big damper on things if she stayed and agreed to become their Princess, wouldn't it?"

Tyr looked at Dylan with an unreadable expression. "You have always had an attraction towards her. But now that she's a Nietzschean, that makes things a whole different ball game. I've noticed how you've become more protective over her." Dylan said looking over at Tyr, giving the same look he had given Dylan about trying to deny it.

"If you by chance are able to win her affections, then that would mean you would either have to stay with her and become part of the Atreus Pride, or you are going to have to talk her into staying with you. And you don't see her agreeing to stay if she feels she has to help save the people of the Atreus Pride." Dylan said looking at Tyr, knowing he was right.

"The Atreus Pride isn't worthy to raise any of my children in. Casey is the only one among them that is able to be called worthy, and I'm sure that is because she was lucky enough to be removed from them as a child. She's not as powerful as she could have been, if she had been raised in a proper Nietzschean Pride, but she has managed well on her own. The only consolation is that she would be their leader, which puts her in a place to make a great change among them. With help I'm sure she would do just that."

"With help? You mean help from you. If she was to marry you, then you would rule beside her."

"Yes." Tyr answered simply, unconcerned to what Dylan thought of the fact.

"You are forgetting something Tyr. Like you said, she may be a Nietzschean by blood, but she still thinks and acts like a human. She doesn't do anything like the Nietzscheans. Nor would she agreed to some of the Nietzschean ways when she doesn't agree with them herself. How do you think she would react to you having more than her as a wife? I'm sorry, I don't see Casey sitting to well with that one. And that's just one of the issues. We both know Casey is a strong mind woman. I don't see that changing. Which means there are going to be issues she just isn't going to agree on, no matter if they are Nietzschean ways." Dylan stated frowning.

"She will adjust." Tyr replied with a frown of his own, knowing Dylan was right in what he said.

"Maybe on some things, but not everything. I have a feeling Casey is always going to have a part of her human side with her. No matter how the Atreus people try to get it out of her, and no matter how much you try. She is always going to be the Casey we know. The real question is are you willing to accept that, and are you willing to adjust?" Dylan asked giving Tyr something to think about. "I'm going to go get some shut eye." Dylan said, leaving Tyr alone to think about what he had said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. I hope that three chapters in a row help to make up for it. Happy reading. Tell me what you think.

Thanks Elin for your review, it's great to hear from my readers.

Chapter 18

That night Casey laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was exhausted, but she had woken up from a nightmare. Every muscle in her body was aching. She looked around the room to find the pain cream that Lord Reginald had sent over. Trance had stacked all the medical supplies over on the windowsill.

Since the threat of Casey dieing was over, and she hadn't spiked anymore fevers, Trance slept in her own room. Trance had told Casey that if she need anything that all she had to do was call no matter the time, and she would come. Trance didn't need much sleep. She only needed a couple of hours of sleep at a time. Casey however hated to call on her. Trance had been by her side since she first arrived.

Casey slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. That alone was strenuous. She slowly rolled her neck, massaging her neck and shoulders. After a couple of minutes to rest, Casey grabbed onto one of the bed posters and pulled herself up. She slowly made her way around the bed and over to the window. Finding the container of cream, she started back towards the bed with her find.

Tyr listened at Casey's door. He was sure he had heard movement coming from inside. He drew his weapon and quietly opened the door, slipping silently inside. He was relieved to see it was only Casey. She had stopped at the foot of the bed holding onto one of the posters. She looked up at him as he stepped farther into the room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked with a frown, concerned seeing her looking wiped out.

"Getting the cream Lord Reginald sent over." Casey panted with a deep frown and sat down on the foot of the bed to rest.

Tyr walked over to her and took the tub of cream from her, sitting it down on the bed side table. Then he came back over to her, slipping his arm under her legs and picking her up. He carried her around to the side of the bed, where he sat her back down gently.

"I would have gotten around in time. I just need a brief rest." Casey said more annoyed at herself for being so wiped out. She was tired of having to have everyone wait on her.

"I didn't say you wouldn't have." Tyr said casually, not offended by her annoyed tone. Knowing she was frustrated by her lack of strength.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Casey asked curious to why Tyr had come into her room, in the first place.

"I heard a noise coming from inside. Just making sure it wasn't another assassination attempt."

"Well it was just me, thank you for your help, I can take care of it from here." Casey said needing Tyr to leave so she could rub herself down with the medicine.

"Really, so you can reach your back?" Tyr asked looking at her knowing she had to say no.

"Well no, but I can wait until Trance gets up to help me there." Casey answered.

"There is no need, I can do it for you." Tyr offered.

"No really, it's okay." Casey said uneasy.

"Quit being childish Casey. You are hurting, I'm here now. I can rub your back for you. It's not like I haven't already done it for you and more to be exact." Tyr informed her.

"So I wasn't dreaming about the shower?" Casey asked uncomfortable, feeling a blush covering her. She was sure it covered her entire body.

"No, it wasn't a dream." Tyr said not hiding his amused smirk at her blushing. "Your fever had spiked, and Trance went to the herb shop to get you some medicine. It was the only way to get your fever down quickly."

"And the more part?" Casey asked uncomfortable, not able to look him in the face.

"I removed your wet cloths, and rubbed you down with the cream you are holding now."

"Was that really necessary?" Casey asked playing with the tub of cream.

"You were crying from the pain. I felt it was necessary. So as you can see it's quite foolish for me not to be able to put the cream on your back, when I've covered you from head to toe." Tyr said on a soft tone, taking the cream from her. "Now lay down on your stomach." Tyr ordered softly.

"Aren't you suppose to be on guard? Not in here playing nurse maid." Casey asked trying to distract him from the idea.

"You are my number one concern." Tyr said in a soft voice with some serious under currents. Casey finally looked up into Tyr's face, and his eyes bore into hers. His expression was intense, but not in a upset way. "Now lay down." He said opening the tub of cream.

Casey was lost for words, so she obey laying down, and covered up so she could remove the top of her pj's . Then she turned over on her stomach.

Tyr pulled back the cover's, appreciating her tatoo, that told of her birth right for a moment, before put some cream in his hand, rubbing them together to warm the cream up as he had done before. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he started massaging the cream into Casey's back. He started at the top of her neck and slowly worked his way down to the small of her back. At first he could feel Casey's tension at his ministration. As he worked his hands up and down her back, she started to relax. When the cream had absorbed, Tyr stood up. Picking up a towel and wipe his hands off.

"Better?" He asked huskily.

"Yes, thank you." Casey said turning her head to face him.

"Stay on your stomach for at least another ten minutes so the cream can fully absorb." He instructed getting his voice back under control, so not to let Casey know how much he had been affected by his hands on her body.

"Okay, and Tyr." Casey said as Tyr started to turn towards the door.

"Yes?" He stopped, turning back to her. He looked down in her relaxed face.

"I want you to know how much I really appreciate all you have done for me."

"Your welcome. Now get some rest." Tyr said then left her.

Casey laid there thinking of what Tyr had said. That she was his number one concern. Why? Was it because Dylan had given orders to watch and protect her at all times? No, there was more to it than that. Casey remembered the kiss Tyr had given her in the shower. Then their was his tone of voice when he said she was his number one concern. Maybe Trance was right, Tyr just might surprise her more than she expected. But right now she wasn't going to assume anything, until things made themselves clear.

After about ten minutes later, Casey finished rubbing the cream over herself, which wore her out. It wasn't long until she fell back off to sleep.

A knock interrupted Casey's quiet breakfast.

"Come in." Casey called out curious to who it was.

Dylan stepped inside to find Casey sitting up in bed eating breakfast. Dylan smiled at her, glad to see she was looking better and stronger. A week had gone by since the poisoning.

"I'm glad to see you're doing a lot better. Trance tells me you've been up and about more. How are you feeling?" Dylan asked relieved at the news Trance had given him, but he was still wanted to hear it from Casey herself.

"Compared to what I have felt like, I feel great." Casey said a relieved smile.

"Great, huh?" Dylan asked curious, while smirking unbelieving.

"Okay, maybe great is an exaggeration, but I feel a lot better." Casey said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Lord Reginald has been by here everyday once his servants told him that you have recovered so much. He's eager to show you the Atreus Prides' home." Dylan said becoming serious.

"Casey I haven't said anything about what you might be thinking about doing, but now that you are doing better, and are stronger, I think we need to discuss it." Dylan said sitting down in the chair beside Casey's bed.

"I know Dylan. I've been thinking of almost nothing else. I've always trust your judgment Dylan. I also know how you feel about Nietzscheans."

"Excluding yourself and Tyr of course. Okay sometimes Tyr." Dylan said with a small smirk.

"That being Dylan, I know you don't trust or care much for the Nietzscheans. I myself have never care much for them, I guess I should say us now." Casey said with a uncertain frown. "Anyway, the point is I've never care about what happens to them. But now I'm faced with a very difficult decision. Do I treat them as they have treated others, or do I be a bigger person and try and pull them back together as a Pride. Heck I'm not even sure what I am suppose to do or can do for that matter." Casey said frustrated and already feeling a little overwhelmed.

"So are you saying that you're seriously thinking about joining them, and leaving Andromeda?" Dylan asked trying to keep his tone even, and not show his great disappointment.

"To be honest I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't want to leave the Andromeda. But I just can't turn my back on so many who are looking to me for help. Even if they are Nietzscheans. I don't want to do it, I really don't, but I don't see what else I can do, but try. If I've learned anything from you, and being on the Andromeda, it's I shouldn't turn my back on someone asking for help."

"We don't want to lose you either. But I can already tell that you have decided to stay." Dylan said giving her a small smile at her words.

"I will help them the best I can to pull them back together. But I don't think I should stay, and be their Princess or Queen. Once I've done what I can for them, then I plan on giving over the leadership to someone more appropriate to lead them." Casey said feeling a deep sense of loss. Leaving the Andromeda will be like leaving the only true home she has ever known.

"You will always have a place with us." Dylan said thinking that maybe they didn't have to lose Casey, if she didn't plan on staying once the Atreus Pride took back their independence.

"Thank you Dylan," Casey smile thankful. "Who knows how long it will take though." Casey sighed disheartened.

"Well, we'll do what we can to help you." Dylan said sincerely. He thought that there might be a chance that if they were able to help save the Atreus Pride, then maybe, they'd be willing to sign on with the Common Wealth. This way they be killing two birds with one stone. Help Casey, so she could stay with them, and working on building the Common Wealth's strength.

"I won't ask you to stay and help. That isn't fair of me, or fair to you. You have your own mission, and I know helping a bunch of Nietzscheans isn't on your list of things you want to be doing." Casey said not willing to put her friends' lives on hold because of her choice to stay.

"No your right, helping a bunch of Nietzscheans isn't at the top of my priority list, but helping a friend is always at the top. And you Casey, are diffidently a friend." Dylan said with a smile.

"Thank you Dylan. Any help you and the others are willing to give will be greatly appreciated." Casey said sincerely meaning it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Thanks to both Assassin Queen and Elin for taking the time to tell me what you both think. The both of you ROCK!**

**And Elin, I know what you mean. I can't see Casey sharing her husband either. She's expects to be the only woman in her man's heart and bed.**

**And I think you maybe right Assassin Queen, he is starting to act like he might be falling. ;)**

Chapter 19

Dylan and the crew stayed with Casey to help her rebuild and give the Atreus back their independence. Each one of them took a roll of leadership that they excelled at. Beka was training with the pilots, Trance was working with the doctors and nurses. Harper was working on updating the out-of-date fighter ships. Tyr was focusing on observing and training the ground troops. Dylan was helping her over seeing everyone and the situation with the Drago Pride. Rommie was staying with the Andromeda, while keeping a eye on the Drago home world.

The leadership the Andromeda crew had over the Atreus people was a point of contention for Lord Reginald and the other leaders. Lord Reginald had again expressed his displeasure to Casey one evening in her private chambers on the Atreus home planet.

"You can't be serious in letting those humans stay on and help lead. It's just not right, or wise. They are inferior to us. The pride will not accept them, and they will have a hard time accepting a Princess who accepts them, and gives them leadership roles over your own Nietzschean Pridemans." Lord Reginald said not hiding his intense dislike of her actions.

"So it is not wise to have someone with tactical war experience, training in black-ops maneuvers, intensive ground campaigns, and insurgent forces, not to mention survival skills to help show the people how to fight and survive. You are so right, how stupid of me. I thought with someone with all that knowledge would be a valuable commodity at our service. Not to mention, he has one of the largest and strongest warships in the Known Worlds. But you are so right, I will tell him at once that his services are no longer need." Casey stated her voice clipped, while having no such plans to do so.

"Perhaps I was premature in my assuming that Captain Hunt's services where not needed. You were right to obtain his service. Forgive me my doubts. You have shown me that you are not only wise, but also very clever, my Princess. But is it really necessary to allow the others to have such roles?"

"Lord Reginald, if you doubt my every move or decision, why do you even want me here. If I am just to sit on the throne and look pretty for you, then I am sorry, I have no desire for the job. I have more important things to be doing with my time. Now either I can do what I can to help lead what is left of the Atreus Pride back from under the Drago leadership, or I can tell Captain Hunt and his crew that we are no longer needed here, and be on our way. The choice is yours, I suggest _**you **_choose wisely." Casey stressed curious to just how much wisdom the Lord Reginald had.

Casey could tell that he didn't like her speech what so ever, but he bowed low in front of her. "Forgive me, once again my Princess. I did not mean to insult you or to imply that we do not need your wise leadership."

"Then let me do the job You sought me out to do. And yes, giving the roles to the others is very important. Trance is very skilled when it comes to plants, herbs, and healing techniques. Beka is a extremely skilled slipstream pilot, not to mention a very good warrior. Tyr is a very skilled warrior as well. So do not question me again on this matter, am I understood?" Casey warned upset at being question.

"Yes your highness."

"Now if there is nothing else I was getting ready to eat my dinner." Casey said feeling hungry and tired. She had fully recovered from the poisoning, but her new role of leading a Pride was exhausting.

"There is one more thing your highness." Lord Reginald frown uncertain if he should bring it up now.

"And that is?" Casey asked with a look of impatience.

"It is about your choosing of a mate."

"I don't see how my choosing a mate at this time is that important. Bringing this pride back to it's strong standing, is more important than choosing of a husband." Casey said frustrated that Lord Reginald was bring up the subject of a husband again.

"That is where you are wrong my Highness, your choosing a husband will show the Pride that a strong structure is being made even in the leadership. It's good for the people to know that structure is being made and that means change, and change is what the people need, and want."

"Structure is being made, as well as change. And if they can not see that without me having a husband at my side then that is their problem. Now good evening Lord Reginald." Casey said growing more annoyed, barely able to keep her temper from erupting.

"I know you are still unfamiliar with the inner workings of how the Nietzschean structure is made my Highness, seeing how you have only recently learned of your bloodline. But your having a husband at your side is a major deal in our Pride. A husband also means that the strong structure you are working so hard to make will also have a future. The longer you refuse to choose a husband the more unsettled the Pride becomes as well as the structure. It wouldn't be long before the Pride gets restless and demands you choose a mate."

"And if I don't?" Casey asked crossing her arms over her chest with a deep stern frown.

"It is hard to say exactly, but just let me say it would be unwise to delay for to long, for you and the Pride." Lord Reginald warned quietly then bowed to her, and left.

Casey frowned thinking of what Lord Reginald had said as she sat down to her dinner. She looked at the spread of food that could feed at least a half of a dozen people, and sighed frustrated. She no longer had an appetite. Casey looked around the large elegantly decorated sitting area, and yearned for her quarters on board the Andromeda. She knew that she didn't belong here ruling the Atreus people. However, she also felt obligated to finish what she had started. She couldn't just leave the Atreus people to fend for themselves after building up their hope and faith in her, and themselves. If she and the others left now, the Drago Pride would most likely totally annihilate the Atreus Pride. As much as Casey knew she had no desire to stay on and be their Princess, or Queen, what ever they would make her, she also knew she could not leave them in their current state. They weren't ready yet to stand on their own two feet and face the Drago Pride.

The knock to her door drew her attention away from her thoughts. Jane, the young servant girl that Lord Reginald had assigned to her entered the room. She didn't meet Casey's eye's. She kept her face tilted to the floor the whole time. "I'm sorry to interrupted your dinner Highness, but Mr. Anasazi is wishing an audience with you. What would you have me tell him?"

"Tell him to come in." Casey said, and was glad to see a familiar face when the servant girl opened the door again, and told Tyr, Casey would see him.

"That will be all Jane, thank you." Casey said politely telling the girl to get lost.

"Yes your Highness." Jane said bowing, then left the room without another sound.

Tyr walked over to Casey's dinning table. He looked at the wide range of different foods, then to Casey's empty plate. He knew that dinner had arrived to her suite two hours ago. He had checked it for any assassination attempts. He also could tell that she hadn't touched any of it. "You need to keep up your strength. You can't do that unless you eat." He said with a serious expression.

"Did you come to see me, just to tell me to eat my vegetables?" Casey asked teasing.

"No, but it looks like someone needs to tell you to eat." Tyr said a small smile played at his lips. Then suddenly he became serious again. "You haven't been eaten lately Casey, and it's starting to show."

"I've been to busy to eat right. I only have a minute here and there to myself. Only a matter of minutes ago, Lord Reginald was in here questioning me, and my decisions, among other things."

"He's a buffoon. He has no clue how to rule or pull this pitiful excuse of a Pride together." Tyr snapped out annoyed at the man.

"Perhaps, but this pitiful excuse of a Pride is my responsibility as of now. I've agreed to help them become a Pride again. A job I must admit, is very taxing and overwhelming, but I am a woman of my word. I will see it to the end or as far as I am able to take them." Casey said with a sigh. "Have you eaten?" Casey asked thinking of how she hated to see all this food go to waste.

"No, not yet." Tyr answered honestly. His dinner was waiting in his quarters for him. It was probably cold by now.

"Then have a seat. There is enough food here for half a dozen of people. There is no way I could eat all of this." Casey said hoping he would agree. She could use some familiar company right now.

"Only on one condition." Tyr stated looking at her intently.

"And that being?" Casey asked curious to what Tyr was up too.

"You have to eat as well." Tyr said looking expectantly at her.

"I haven't much of an appetite, but I'll try to put something down." Casey promised.

"At least it's something." Tyr said pulling out her chair at head of the rectangle table.

Casey smiled appreciative, then sat down. Tyr chose the chair beside Casey to sit. He took a plate and filled it with all different types of delectable foods and handed it to Casey before he filled his own plate.

She really didn't have much of an appetite, but she force herself to eat so Tyr would see she was eating. "So why exactly did you come to see me, if it wasn't to tell me to eat my vegetables?" Casey asked curious to the real reason Tyr had come in the first place.

"I came to give the weekly update." Tyr answered biting into a pear.

"And how are they are doing?" Casey asked hopeful.

"If they were to try and stand against the Drago today, they would be dead in a matter of a couple of hours. They are a weak and pitiful excuse of a Pride." Tyr answered bluntly.

"What are they needing?" Casey asked wanting to know what they needed to be focusing on.

"They need a miracle. Their fighting skills are unfocused, and unstructured. It's no wondered they fell at the Drago's hands. They have no true military training." Tyr stated disgusted at the state of the so called warriors he had been observing.

"Then that is where we'll start. I only need to find the right man for the job. Someone with extensive Nietzschean battle training, who can whip these men into shape. Someone who can turn these weak and pitiful excuses into a real military. But it has to be someone I can trust. Not one of these Atreus leaders. All they do is yes your Highness, right away your Highness, of course your Highness. I need a strong man in mind and body. Someone who will tell me like it is and keep me up to date. I need someone like you Tyr. However, I know your dislike for the Atreus, so I will not ask you to become involved any deeper than you already are. But perhaps you would be kind enough to help create a training program for the men. So once I find someone, that could possibly come close to your strengths, he will have something to work with." Casey said hoping she had stroked Tyr's ego enough that he would volunteer for the job. She only hoped Tyr hadn't recognized what she was doing.

Tyr was quiet for a long time as he continued to eat his dinner. Once he had finished he lend back in his chair with his drink in hand and studied Casey. Casey continued to study Tyr in return. Tyr smiled amused.

"What is it?" Casey asked confused to why Tyr was amused.

Tyr took a swallow from his glass before setting it back down, and return to his former relaxed position. "Nothing. It's just amazing, how quick you have pick up on it." Tyr said smiling at her.

"Picked up on what?" Casey frowned confused to what he could mean.

"Manipulation. I do believe the Nietzschean is starting to come out of you." He continued to smile at her.

Casey frowned down at her half eaten plate of food. She pushed it way upset at herself. She came to her feet and walked over to the set of French doors in her suite. She stared out at the beautiful scenery of the expansive flower garden, but didn't take in it's beauty. She replayed what Tyr had said, and he was right. She had been trying to manipulate him in to doing what she wanted. That was something Casey could never stand about Nietzscheans. They would always find your weakness and use it to manipulate you. She couldn't believe she had just done the same thing. And to someone she considered a friend. The Atreus pride was starting to rub off on her. She couldn't allow that to continue. She maybe a Nietzschean by blood, but she was not one by heart.

Tyr noticed his words had upset Casey. He came to his feet, and stepped up behind her. "It was not meant as an insult. It was a compliment." He said looking down at her. He place a hand on each one of her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. However she didn't look up into his face. She keep her eyes glued to his chest.

"You were right Tyr, I did try and manipulate you. I'm sorry. I should not have done that." Casey said feeling overly upset with herself.

How could she let herself become like the ones she dislike. Tyr start to say something, but Casey cut him off. "I'm sorry Tyr, but I'm very tired. I am going to retired for the evening." Casey said turning away from him and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly. Tyr stood looking at the closed door for a moment contemplating what had just happened, before he left to go to his own quarters.

Casey changed into her night gown, but didn't go straight to bed. She sat down on the window seat, bring her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on them. "What am I doing trying to lead these people. I don't know anything about being a Nietzschean. I don't want to know anything about being a Nietzschean. I know enough, to know there is very little about the Nietzscheans, that I can appreciate. The only thing I find tolerable about them is their family units and ties. They're families are very close and care for each other. However even in that there are things I can't accept for myself. I can't see myself ever sharing my husband with another woman." Casey thought to herself. That was one reason she kept putting Lord Reginald off about choosing a husband. The other was of course she never planned on sticking around to become their Queen.

Casey sighed as she got up and walked over to her bed and climbed in between the 100% silk sheets. Being a princess had it's benefits, but she had rather be on the Andromeda right now in her old bed, in her old life. But wishing didn't make things happen. Casey sighed again frustrated. Punching her pillow, she turned on her side and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Thanks Elin and Assassin Queen for your reviews, and thanks for everyone who has put this story on their alerts. I hope all of you are enjoying the story. If not, please search out some of the great authors out there. There are so many. Happy Reading Everyone!

Chapter 20

Casey walked into the conference room that was filled with all the head people of the Atreus Pride, along with the crew of the Andromeda. The meeting was to go over the progress of the past month. Casey walked over to her chair, which was at the head of the table. Lord Reginald was on her right, with the Atreus leaders. Dylan was on her left, with the Andromeda crew. The Atreus leaders bowed their head to Casey as she took her seat. However, Casey noticed some of the leaders did it begrudgingly.

"You are looking well this morning Princess." Lord Reginald said greeting Casey.

"Thank you, so are you Lord Reginald." Casey said politely, then in turned looked to everyone around the table. "Thank all of you for coming. Now let us start, so all of you can get back to doing what is most important, which is bring the Atreus Pride back to it's prime." Casey stated and saw the approving looks of the Atreus leaders. "Lord Reginald, will you please start." Casey said giving him her attention.

"Of course your Highness." Lord Reginald said and started telling everyone about the money that was being collected secretly from all who supported the Atreus Pride.

Then Henry out of Marlin, from Nathan informed the counsel of the weapons being collected. They were at half their goal. Next, Lady Frances, out of Jennel, from Syrus, explained in detail the advances the Drago were taking in assuring that the Atreus Pride stayed under control.

"Dylan?" Casey asked wishing to hear what he had to report on the information Lady Frances just told them.

"I'm afraid, it worse than what we first thought. The Drago Pride has been blocking us at every turn. It's like they expect our moves. Which makes me suspect that the Drago Pride has a spy somewhere in the Atreus ranks. They couldn't guess at our plans so easily and get them right all the time other wise." Dylan frowned upset.

"Are you daring to accuse one of us as a filthy spy for the Drago's?" Henry demanded outraged coming out of his chair, while glaring at Dylan.

"Please calm yourself Henry. Captain Hunt, was only informing us of the possibility of a spy somewhere in our midst. He was not pointing fingers at anyone in particular." Casey said trying to calm the Atreus leaders. It was hard enough to bring a Pride back together. She didn't need a war to break out between the Atreus leaders and Dylan and the others.

"He better not be." Henry growled still glaring at Dylan, but reclaimed his seat.

"However, Captain Hunt does have a very good point. The Drago soldiers have been able to block almost all our attempts to reclaim some territory. Most of the time they are prepared for us. It is very unlikely that they should be so wise to all of our moves, unless they have someone on the inside leaking out information." Casey voiced her agreement with Dylan.

"It is none of us, I am sure. Everyone in this room is very loyal to you My Princess, and loyal to bring the Atreus Pride back to its former glory." Lord Reginald stated intensely.

"Absolutely." Lady Frances stated with a frown over at Dylan.

"I am very pleased and relieved to hear that. And rest assured, I do not suspect any of you. However I will be looking into this matter more deeply. Now let us continue." Casey said then turned to Beka. "Beka, how are the pilots coming along, and the ships?"

"Harper is working almost nonstop in getting the fighters ships up to date. Its slow, there's a lot of ships and only one Harper. He needs at least another couple of months to even be close to being ready. However, I'm afraid the pilots may needed more than a couple of months. They don't want to take orders from me. For one, I'm not Nietzschean, and two, they don't think I know anything because I'm a woman." Beka stated, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I thought we had over come this." Casey sighed frustrated looking upset over at lord Reginald.

"The soldiers, are having a hard time in accepting taking orders from a human." Lord Reginald said putting emphasizes on the human part.

"We'll they had better get use to it. I am tired of having my orders questioned, or worse ignored. Am I understood?" Casey snapped, letting her anger be very evident to everyone in the room.

"Yes, of course your Highness. I will see to it right away." lord Reginald said clearly unhappy at Casey's anger.

"Tell the men, if they wish to get rid of Capt. Valentine, then to prove to me that they are better pilots than she. If every last one of them can do that, then her services will no longer be needed. But until that time, she is their commanding officer, and they will act accordingly." Casey commanded.

"As you wish." Lord Reginald acknowledged with a nod.

"Also see if there is anyone who can assist Mr. Harper with his work." Casey order Lord Reginald.

Lord Reginald didn't comment, but he made a note on his pad.

"Now what about Trance?" Casey asked looking back to Beka. "Is she getting along alright?" Casey asked her tone once again calm and respectful to her close friend.

"Yes, is doing okay. Trance is Trance." Beka smiled.

Casey smiled, then turned her attention to Tyr. Her expression sobered as she met his gaze. "Tyr has informed me that the soldiers need more extensive training. They lack focus, and structure. They are not ready to stand against the Drago Pride. And he is right, I have seen them in action. If the Drago were to come at us with a full scale attack, our soldiers would not stand a chance. That is why I have asked him, if he would to come up with a training program that will get them ready for action. Whether it be against the Drago Pride or any other enemy that tries to oppose us. I would also appreciate it, if he would lead the training himself." Casey said looking up at Try, and watching his reaction. But he gave no reaction to her request. His face stayed neutral the entire time.

"He is not fit to train our men. Look what happened to his own Pride. He is the only remaining Kodiak. Apparently the Kodiak training was insufficient." Lady Frances declared in distasted. Her eyes hard as she stared at Tyr.

"Your men are weak and pitiful. The Atreus Pride deserves to be wiped out if they are your best. All of you are fools. If you had done your jobs right the first time, you wouldn't be here now, having to accept help from humans, or from me." Tyr stated his anger vibrating around the room.

"Enough!" Casey snapped authoritive. Her head ached like a sledge hammer was pounding between her temples. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly hoping to ease her tension headache. Everyone in the room became quiet, while Tyr and Lady Frances continued to glare at each other while everyone else turned to looked at Casey. "Lady Frances, you are declaring Tyr unfit to train the soldiers because his Pride was slaughtered?" Casey asked calmly once again.

"Yes." Lady Frances stated firmly this time turning to meet Casey's face.

"Is that how you all feel?" Casey asked looking at Henry, Lady Frances, Lord Reginald, and the couple of other Nietzschean leaders in the room, that had nothing to report."

"Yes your Highness." They all agreed.

"Your answers truly astounds me." Casey stated with a deep frown as she came to her feet, and met each Atreus's gaze. "Here it is that the Atreus Pride was almost completely wiped out by the Drago Pride. Instead of rallying up, and regrouping to take back what is rightfully yours, you all but give up, expecting to find your long lost princess to come and save you. You don't try to correct your mistakes. You don't search out what your weakness are and strengthen them. You expected me to do it for you. However Tyr Anasazi, the last remaining member of the Kodiak Pride has done nothing but better himself in mind, body, and skill. He has pushed himself beyond anyone I have ever seen, to be the best he can be. He expects no one to fight his battles for him. When he gets knocked down, which has been rare in my time with him, but when it happens, he picks himself back up and searches to find what he could have done different, and he does it. There is no one better in this room to train the men, than Tyr Anasazi." Casey said vehemently, her eyes bright with an inner fire. "I, myself have had the privilege to train under him. I still have a lot to learn from him. So if he is willing to take the job, then the job is his. If any of you still have a problem with that fact, then you have a problem with me." Casey said using her full authority. Casey looked over at Tyr, "I would appreciate if you would consider my offer, and let me know of your decision." Casey said composing herself.

"As you wish." Tyr stated calmly, all the while his intense gaze trained on her. Her words had touched him greatly. More so than anyone has ever before.

"If there are no further matters to discuss at this time, the meeting is adjourned. Dylan, I'd like to speak with you in private, if I may." Casey said retaking in her seat.

"Of course." Dylan said knowing Casey probably wanted to talk with him more about the possibility of their spy.

Everyone left the room quietly, with their own thoughts. Once the last person left and the door was shut, Casey let out a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands.

"Casey, are you okay?" Dylan asked concerned.

"I'm way out of my league here Dylan." Casey said taking a deep breath and sitting back to look at her friend.

"Your kidding, right?" Dylan asked amazed at her. "You handle everything, and everyone like a pro."

"I'm glad it seemed like it, but I sure didn't feel like it. I don't even know what I'm doing here. They are the ones that sought me out to lead them, but they question me at every turn." Casey growled frustrated.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. You can't let them make you question yourself, or let them see that they can rule you. If they see that they can get by with ruling you, then you will have lost before you start." Dylan counseled.

"I know, I know. Any way, I didn't ask you to stay so you could listen to me complain." Casey sighed but gave Dylan a small smile.

"We all need someone to rant and rave at every once in a while." Dylan smiled at her compassionately.

"Yes, but I made my decision, and I have to deal with it."

"That doesn't mean, you have to deal with it by yourself. That is what friends are for. And we are all here for you." Dylan said sincerely and compassionately.

"Thanks Dylan. You don't know how much that means to me." Casey said feeling calmer and more relaxed now at Dylan's words.

"I'm glad. So if you didn't ask me to stay so you could complain, what did you want to talk to me about? I'm guessing it has something to do with the spy?" Dylan said becoming serious again.

"Yes, but let's go for a walk and discuss it. I think I could use some fresh air, what about you?" Casey said giving Dylan a look that said "walls could have ears."

"Fresh air sounds like a great idea." Dylan said coming to his feet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Thanks to Assassin Queen and Elin for your continuing support, and kind reviews. Thanks to all those of you who have marked this story on your Story Alert and or Favorites. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 21

Casey showered and changed after her workout. Her body was screaming at her. Every since the poisoning, her joints grew easily stiff. Which caused her workout to be more painful. She was trying to massage a sore spot between her shoulder blades, when her servant announced Tyr was requesting an audience with her.

"Show him in." Casey instructed Jane.

Tyr came in, and Jane left closing the door behind her. Tyr saw Casey trying to massage her shoulders and neck, a grimace on her face.

"Sit down." Tyr ordered going over to stand beside the couch.

"Come again?" Casey asked looking at him, quirking her brow at him curious to what he was up to.

"You heard me. Come sit down. You're only going to cause yourself more strain that way." He said looking pointedly at the way she was trying to reach her shoulder muscle.

"It's fine," Casey said stopping her attempts.

"You can either sit down on your own, or I can pin you down." Tyr replied flatly.

"You're such a gentleman." Casey retorted sarcastically.

"I could be if you would quit fighting me." Tyr replied his voice holding a bit of gentleness to it, that surprised Casey. She stood studying him for a moment, his deep brown eyes showing that tenderness she had gotten more and more glimpses of whenever they were alone together. She walked over to the couch and sat down as he requested.

Tyr sat down next to her, laying his large warm hands on her shoulders. He started at the base of her head, and work his way down to the small of her back. Using his thumbs and the palms of his hands to knead her muscles. He could feel the tightness in her muscles when he started. Then they became more relaxed as he worked.

Casey closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Tyr's hands at work. The tension in her muscles seemed to just melt away. A pleased moan escaped Casey's throat as Tyr's warm hand moved over her back.

Tyr smiled at Casey's evident pleasure. He allowed his hands to continue moving over her back longer than necessary. His own arousal was growing as he's hands lingered on her body. He knew he had to stop before his hands started to roam, and would end her relaxed and trusting attitude. He reluctantly removed his hands and stood up. Casey turn to face Tyr, feeling better than she had all day.

"Thank you Tyr. It seems I'm still not back 100% to the way I use to be since the poisoning. My muscles and joints are still giving me a hard time, especially after sitting for any length of time, and after my workouts."

"You may never get back to 100%, but as long as you continue to keep to your stretches and workout, you should be able to get close to it." Tyr said keeping his voice casual, but was upset at the pain she had and was suffering because of the Atreus and Drago Prides.

"I'm working at it." Casey said as she sat back and looked up into Tyr's unreadable face. "Sit down." Casey told him.

"And if I don't care too?" He asked questioning quirking his own brow at her curious.

"You can either sit down as I ask, or I can make you." Casey said a smile coming to her lips, and in her eyes.

This amused Tyr. He laughed heartily, as he sat down next to her on the couch once again.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked smiling at him.

"No." Tyr answered still amused.

"So, what do I owe for the pleasure of your presence?" Casey asked curious to why Tyr had come to see her.

"You asked for me to consider your request, and to let you know of my answer." Tyr said once again calm.

"Yes," Casey sighed figuring Tyr didn't need much time to tell her no. "I was hoping you would give my request more thought, but I can understand you not wishing to take it. Perhaps there is at least one decent soldier, who could teach the others?" Casey asked looking hopeful.

"I've decided to accept your request." Tyr said stunning Casey.

"You have?" Casey asked totally surprised at his announcement.

"It is not because of what I said last night, is it?" Casey asked a slightly worried look on her face.

"No, it's because of what you said this morning. I was very pleased and honored by your words."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Casey said looking sincere at him.

"Perhaps, but it is how you looked at them that matters. Knowing of my worthiness to you is honoring." Tyr said softly.

Casey couldn't help the blush that over came her features. Tyr notice Casey blushing, and reached over to pick up her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"And I could tell you weren't trying to manipulate me this time. That you meant everything you said." Tyr spoke softly.

"Of course I meant it." Casey said frowning up at him, not wanting him to think she hadn't.

"I know." Tyr said his voice just above a whisper as kissed her hand again while continuing to look into her eyes. A smile in his eyes and on his lips.

"Yes well, I'm very pleased that you have agreed to take the job." Casey said feeling uncomfortable at Tyr sudden affection.

Casey pulled her hand free and stood up, looking everywhere but Tyr's face. She could feel Tyr's eyes on her as she moved about the room. "And of course I meant what I said. We are friends Tyr, are we not?" Casey ask slowly bring her eyes up to meet Tyr's.

Amusement alighted his eyes. Bowing his head, and smiling at her, he said with mocking amusement in his voice. "But of course we are."

"You are mocking me Tyr. I take it we are not friends then?" Casey asked looking a bit hurt, and it showed. However she quickly covered her look of disappointment, with an forced smile.

Not quick enough though, Tyr had seen her expression. He rose from the couch and stepped over to her. He took her hand in his again. "I am not mocking you Casey. And we **are **friends." He said reaching up and stroking her cheek tenderly.

"What are you doing, Tyr?" Casey asked softly, stunned by Tyr's sudden gentleness.

"Just being friendly." Tyr said bring Casey's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Good night Casey" Tyr whispered letting go of Casey's hand, then leaving her standing in the center of her sitting room, and watching him walk out the door.

"Just being friendly." Casey repeated thinking back to what Trance had said about Tyr. She was right. Tyr was diffidently surprising her. And confusing her. "What are you up to Tyr?" Casey asked trying to figure him out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Chapter 22

Casey was trying to eat her breakfast, when Jane came inside to announce, "You are wanted My Highness in the battle arena."

"So much for breakfast." Casey sighed giving up with the idea of every having a full meal while she was Princess.

"Your Highness?" Jane asked not catching what Casey had said.

"Nothing Jane. Who is requesting my presence?" Casey asked curious to why she was being summoned.

"Lord Reginald, your Highness." Jane answered.

"Did he happen to say why he was summoning me?" Casey asked doubting the Lord Reginald would have told a lowly servant why he wanted Casey, but she could hope.

"I'm sorry your Highness, I was only told to inform you that your presences was needed at the battle arena."

"Very well, thank you Jane." Casey said rising from her place at the table.

Casey made her way to the battle arena. When she entered, she saw Lord Reginald stood talking to some of the leaders of the Atreus Pride. Casey noticed that there were a large number of men standing in the background talking among themselves. When they saw her, they immediately quieted, than bowed to her. She acknowledged them with a small smile and a nod of her head. Then made her way over to the man who had summoned her.

"Why have you summoned me here Lord Reginald?" Casey asked coming straight to the point.

"Ah Princess, you look lovely this morning." Lord Reginald said with a big smile.

"Thank you." Casey said politely.

"You are a marvel of beauty My Princess." Henry said smiling and bow to her.

"Yes Princess, your beauty out shines all others." Lady Frances said a smile firmly in place, while the honey sweet words dripped from her mouth.

Casey knew the honey sweet words were to cover the venom that lurked behind the woman. Casey knew that Lady Frances did not want her as her Queen, but she was helpless to do anything about it.

"Your words are to kind. And I know Lady Frances, that your eldest daughter out shines me in beauty. She was blessed with beauty far beyond mine. You should be very proud of her, she will make a very fine match." Casey said knowing how to work around the dear Lady Frances.

"Thank you your Highness. I am very proud of Lena." Lady Frances said a true smile gracing her lips, but it was still not a pleasing smile. It was more a rub it in your face kind of smirk.

Casey let it go, she was more interested why her breakfast had been rudely interrupted. "Now to the reason I was summoned."

"Yes." Lord Reginald began his smile faltering slightly. "The counsel as been discussing the up coming war with the Drago Pride. Everything is coming together nicely, except for one detail."

"What would that be?" Casey asked with a curious look at the Atreus leaders. She noticed how they all avoided looking directly meeting her eyes, but looked among themselves.

"The morale of the Pride. We can not expect success if our people don't see hope for their future and the future of the Pride." Lord Reginald answered with a serious frown at Casey.

"Their morale will improve once they see we are better prepared to face the Drago. Right now they are uncertain if they will be able to win against them. It is understandable. However once they are better trained, and better prepared they will have hope." Casey assured the leaders.

"I am sure you are right Princess, but that is not the only reason for their low morale." Henry replied with a discouraged expression.

"The Pride has been talking among themselves, and they are becoming more restless and unsure of the chances of our Pride surviving even if we lose this war. They are looking to you Princess for not only the military readiness, but also for our continuation as a Pride." Henry explained.

"What else would you have me do?" Casey asked frustrated. "I can only do so much, the Pride must take responsibility in the survival of itself as well."

"True, but we must have a leader, and you are the last surviving heir to the thrown." Lord Reginald stated seriously.

"I see, this is about my lack of a husband." Casey said taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"The Pride feels it necessary for the success of our survival. If the Pride knows that a new heir will be born, then they have hope, and will fight knowing they fight to preserve the Pride and the future for the new heir to the thrown." Henry assured her thinking that Casey would see and understand why choosing a mate was important.

"I will take what you have said under consideration." Casey said hoping this would end this discussion.

"We have discussed it, and figured perhaps your lack of interest in choosing a husband is due to the large amount of men in the Pride. We know you have not had the proper chance to get to know them, in the short time you have been here. Plus with all the preparations for our upcoming battle against the Dragos. So we have come up with a way for you to choose from the best of our men. For you should only marry someone worthy enough to stand at your side, and someone who will produce a strong heir for the future." Henry explained becoming more confidently.

"Exactly what have you come up with?" Casey asked seething. She was having a hard time keeping her anger under wraps. _'How dear they decide how I should choose a husband.' _Cathy demanded to herself.

"A call for all the eligible men has been made to enter in a battle of contest for the chance to win your favor. This will weed out the undesirable mates, and only leave the strongest and bravest for you to choose from. We are sure one of them will be worthy to give your hand. The battle will consist of hand to hand combat, and weaponry combat in four different groups. Once only four men remain, you will have a chance to get to know them and make your choice." Lord Reginald continued in their explanation.

Casey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her expression must have showed her displeasure, because the three leaders were looking rather unsure right now, instead of the confidence they had only a matter of moments ago.

"Do you not think you should have discussed this with me before you took it upon yourselves to decide how I would choose a husband?" Casey said barely able to keep her voice from yelling.

"There is not much time left your Highness. We must act while we still have time." Lord Reginald quickly explained.

"We must act?" Casey snapped and noticed how the three leaders flinched, but she didn't care. "I do not see a WE in this matter. This is my life you are talking about, not some military action. Perhaps there is a very good reason I have not chosen a mate from among you." Casey snapped then wished she had kept her mouth shut. Her words would only make them want to know her reasons. So she tried to distracted them with a thought that had just occurred to her.

"I do not feel this contest you have arranged will help the men's morale. This will only cause strife between them, and right now that is the last thing we need. They need to be as one. Not fighting among themselves."

"That is where you are wrong my Princess." Henry stated softly, but eager for her to hear them out. "This contest will give the men a chance to prove themselves. Plus it will take their minds off the upcoming battle. They need a distraction from the forbearing danger. They are looking forward to this contest." Henry informed her.

"Then have your contest, but I make no promises about a husband. I will not be forced to choose a mate. I will choose one when I am ready, and not before." Casey snapped unyielding, then turned and stormed out of the room. She almost collide with Beka and Tyr in her haste to leave the room.

"Hey Casey, what's wrong?" Beka asked seeing Casey's angered expression.

"Nietzscheans." Casey hisses disgusted as she glance back toward the room she had just exited. Then left them standing there without another word as she stormed off.

Beka and Tyr looked into the room to see three of the Atreus leaders talking to a bunch of men who were standing in line waiting to sign some type of form.

"Seems like to me Casey isn't to happy with your kind." Beka said to Tyr, a smirk on her face.

"You mean her kind." Tyr corrected Beka.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to see Casey as a Nietzschean." Beka stated shaking her head.

"Hey you big fellow," Beka called out stepping in front of one of the men coming from the room Casey had exited. "What's going on in there?" Beka asked curious.

"There is going to be a contest of battle." The man answered.

"What for?" Beka asked not thinking this was the best time for the Atreus Pride to be holding a contest, not when they were getting ready for a war with the Drago Pride.

"For the chance to win the favor of our Princess, and her hand in marriage." The Nietzschean replied then continued on his way.

"Now I know why she's not happy." Beka said to Tyr. She looked up when he didn't comment.

A hard frown was etched across his normally relaxed features. "Excuse me Beka." Tyr said his voice low and incensed as he turned and walked off.

"I think someone is jealous." Beka said in a singsong tone, a smile on her lips as she continued on her way to met Trance.

"Hey there." Dylan said coming into the gym where Casey was sitting on the floor doing her stretches. "Beka told me about the contest." He said sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"I don't know what it's going to take for them to get it in their heads, that I'm not getting married." Casey growled out as she reached over her left leg, while stretching her arms and grabbing her left foot and holding it.

"Have you told them about your plans for not stay permanently?" Dylan asked.

"Not yet. I didn't think it was the right time. Seeing how they're looking to me to bring the Pride back together. If they thought I wasn't going to be staying, then their minds wouldn't be on getting ready for a battle with the Drago Pride."

"I understand. So what are you going to do?" Dylan asked curious to how she was going to handle the situation.

Casey straightened up then did the same stretch, except this time with her right leg. " I told them now was not the right time for a contest. That the men need to be focusing as one, not allowing strife to come between them. Which is the only thing I can see coming from this contest. But they were determined to have it, so I told them to have their contest. However I would not promise anything. That I refused to be forced to marry." Casey said straightening back up.

"Stick to your guns, that's the best thing you can do right now." Dylan said feeling sorry for Casey. She had a lot of pressure on her right now, and it showed.

"I'm doing my best Dylan. Have you by any chance discovered anything new on our leak?" Casey asked stretching her arms above her head as far as she could reach.

"Not yet, I'm still working on it. There are a lot of possibilities. Why? You don't have any leads, do you?"

"I'm afraid not. However I do know one thing. Lady Frances is not happy with the fact that I'm here. It's quite evident that she doesn't want me as her Princess."

"I did notice her attitude the other day at the meeting. She isn't to happy with the fact that we are here either." Dylan replied, but that didn't mean much. Almost all the Atreus Pride weren't happy with Dylan and the other's presence.

"I'm sorry to say not many of them are happy with that fact. But I am very happy you guys are here. I could not do this without any of you." Casey said stopping her stretching and looking sincerely ay Dylan.

"Don't sell yourself short, Casey. I believe you would have done fine without us, but I'm glad were are here to help too." Dylan smiled.

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad you are here too. Would you mind lending me a hand, and train with me?" Casey asked hopeful, she could use a sparring partner.

"Sure, I could use a little workout myself." Dylan smiled coming to his feet and removing his jacket.

"Great." Casey said coming to her feet as well.

That evening, Tyr entered Lord Reginald's private office. Going over to the desk, he switched the desk light on, and sat down in Lord Reginald's plush chair. Pulling out the top draw, he pulled out a folder marked contestants. Inside the folder was a sheet of paper full of the Atreus Pride's eligible men to compete in the battle contest. Down at the bottom was Lord Reginald's, Henry's, Lady Frances signatures, as well as the other counsel leaders' that qualified the right for the list of contestants to participate in the battle.

Tyr picked up Lord Reginald's expensive antique pen that he had on his desk for display only, and signed his name under the last contestant's name. He knew they would not allow him to compete if he had signed up with the others. But now they had no choice They were bound by their signatures to let all the contestants listed above compete. Now he was one of the many. He had no plans of letting anyone marry Casey, except himself. He closed the folder and put it back in it's place, replacing the pen, and making sure the room was just as he found it, before switching off the desk lamp, and leaving with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. So here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. A special thanks to Elin for your great reviews. And to everyone who has story alerted and favorite my story. **

**Sorry for the lack of description of details in the contest. I really suck at describing fighting scenes. Sorry, I hope you all can forgive me. Just let your imaginations run wild.**

CHAPTER 23

Casey sat in her suite wondering if Tyr was going to make an appearance. Lately he had been stopping by regularly. But he never came, which Casey realized she was a little disappointed. She was confused by her feelings. Was she disappointed because she missed spending time with one of her old crewmates and friends. Or was it she missed spending time with Tyr himself. Was she starting to develop feelings for Tyr beyond friendship. And if so, how far was she willing to go with her feelings.

After some thought Casey decided that she couldn't ever allow herself to fall for Tyr. He was still a Nietzschean, and he would expect her to share him with other wives. He was trying to rebuild his own Pride. He wouldn't alter that for her, even if he cared for her more than a friend. Casey sighed depressed, why did she have to be a stupid Nietzschean anyway. She was quite happy being a lowly human.

A knock to Casey's door brought her out of her own musing. She was wondering if maybe Tyr had come after all. Perhaps he had been delayed by some important business. Instead of Tyr, Jane, Casey maid servant step inside.

"Ms. Beka Valentine, and Ms. Trance Gemini request an audience with you, your Highness."

Casey found herself disappointed it wasn't Tyr who had come by, but she was very happy to have Beka and Trance come see her too.

"Thank you Jane, send them in please." Casey said appreciative to Jane.

Jane bow, then stepped out. A moment later Beka and Trance came in the room.

"I'm glad to see some familiar friendly faces. I'm missed you guys." Casey said truly pleased. She had missed their girl time.

"How can you miss us, we've never left?" Trance asked confused, looking perplexed.

"I think she means, she misses spending time together like we did on the Andromeda." Beka explained looking at Trance, then smiling at Casey.

"Oh. Then yes, I've missed you too, Casey." Trance smiled.

"Sit down, sit down," Casey said motioning them into the large sitting area in her suite. "So what are you two up too?" Casey asked sitting down in one of the over stuffed chairs.

"We had some down time, so we thought we come check and see how you're holding up." Beka said forcing a smile.

Casey noticed the sudden forced expression, and frowned slightly. "Let me guess, Dylan sent you here to check on me?" She asked knowing Dylan was worried about her.

"How did you guess?" Trance asked confused.

"I talked with him earlier, and he said you told him about the contest." Casey said looking at Beka.

"Yeah. He thought it would be a good idea if we came and cheered you up some. But we would have come anyway. We girls have got to stick together in this man infested Pride." Beka said grinning.

"I totally agree," Casey laughed. "And I'm glad you girls came. I can use some cheering up." Casey said honestly.

"You know. if I didn't dislike Nietzschean so much I'd be jealous." Beka said smiling, then frown upset. "Not that I dislike you Casey. I didn't mean you." Beka said trying to clarify her mistake.

"Don't worry about it, I don't like Nietzscheans either." Casey said smiling at her friends, in no way offended.

"Not even Tyr?" Beka asked eyeing Casey very curious.

"Some days not even Tyr," Casey said trying not to be to obvious about her confusing feelings about Tyr.

"But other days?" Beka question with a knowing smile.

"He can be okay, I guess." Casey said a small smile playing at her lips.

"Ooh, somebody likes T-y-r." Beka teased laughing in a sing song voice.

"He can be charming when he wants to be." Casey answered trying to keep from blushing.

"Tyr?" Trance and Beka both asked, their mouth hanging open looking dumbfounded.

"Close your mouths, you both look like fish trying to breath out of water." Casey laughed. "Yes Tyr, but there is nothing between us. We are just friends, nothing more, and never will be." Casey said turning serious.

"Why not?" Trance asked.

"Because for one, Tyr doesn't look at me in that fashion. We are crewmates."

"Yeah whatever, try again girl." Beka said not believing her.

"Then there is the fact that Tyr and I don't see things the same way. I can't live like them. I may be Nietzschean by blood, but that's it. I don't think I could adjust to the way they live. The way he would expect me to live. I don't want to be nothing but a baby making machine to rebuild his pride. And two, I could never adjust to sharing my husband with another woman." Casey said serious.

"That is something to think about. I guess I never thought about it like that." Beka frowned realizing a relationship between Casey and Tyr wasn't as simply as she first thought.

"So like I said, there can never be anything between Tyr and me." Casey stated final, making sure her own mind and heart paid attention.

"What if he was willing to adjust some?" Trance asked curiosly.

"I don't see Tyr doing that just to be with me. Bringing back his Pride is to important to him." Casey answered. "Anyways lets forget about Tyr and the rest of the Nietzschean male population. Let's have some good old fashion girl talk." Casey said changing the subject, not wanting to dwell on Tyr anymore.

"What do you have to snack on? If we are going to have some serious girl talk, then we need snacks." Beka said grinning.

"Beka, I'm the Princess, I've got whatever you want." Casey said laughing.

"Being Princess, has it benefits." Beka joked.

Tyr surveyed the men as they went about their training. Glancing at the time he called out, "That's enough, get some sleep. Tomorrow we start all over again." Tyr told the men he had been training since five o'clock this morning. It was now six in the evening. The men filed out the room grumbling about sore aching muscles. As Tyr walked out the door to head to his quarters to eat his supper, he spotted Beka leaning against the wall just outside the door.

"Hello Tyr." Beka greeted.

"Beka." Tyr said looking at her briefly as he started walking toward his quarters.

Beka started walking beside him. If Tyr was curious to why she was walking with him, he did not comment on it.

"So which one of these Nietzscheans are worthy to have Casey's hand?" Beka asked keeping her tone casual.

"That depends on what she considers worthy." Tyr stated in the same tone. "Now if you will excuse me Beka, my dinner is getting cold." Tyr said and left Beka at his door.

Three days later the Casey sat in her chair on the side lines of the battle arena for what was to be the first day of the contest. The contest was to last two days. The preliminary were being held on day one, while the finals will be held on the next. Lord Reginald sat on Casey's right. Dylan was to Casey's left.

"Your Highness, the valiant men of your Pride." Lord Reginald said motion toward the contestants that gathered in the middle of the large arena to start the contest.

"A valiant man is not only a man who can defeat his opponent, but a man with heart. I can only hope each one of them are truly valiant." Casey said in a solemn tone.

"LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" Lord Reginald called out.

The first part of the competition was to be hand to hand combat, then weaponry. Showing off the men's powerful strengths and virility.

Casey sat watching the men of the Atreus Pride battling each other for the chance to win her favor. If they only knew there was no chance for them to win her hand. It was now entering in the fourth hour of watching the hand to hand combats. So far their were 14 hand to hand combat winners. The last two contestants were getting ready to take center ring. Casey's attention was on something Dylan was saying when the two opponents took their place.

"Stop! This can not happen. You are not allowed in this contest." Lord Reginald yelled outraged coming out of his chair.

Lord Reginald's outburst quickly drew Casey and Dylan's attention. To Casey's utter amazement, Tyr stood in the battle arena with the last contestant.

"What is going on here?" Casey asked confused to what Tyr was doing.

Tyr came up to where Dylan, Casey, and Lord Reginald sat.

"You can not participate in this contest." Lord Reginald informed Tyr with hostility.

"That is where you are wrong Lord Reginald. Yourself and the others have permitted it when you signed the qualify register." Tyr stated unmoved or concerned by Lord Reginald's words or attitude.

"Bring me the register!" Lord Reginald demanded upset.

"Tyr?" Casey asked looking at him confused to his motives.

"Princess." Tyr acknowledge with a brief nod and look that gave nothing away. Tyr turned his attention back to Lord Reginald who was looking down at the register with a deep scowl on his face.

"You can not compete. You are not Atreus." Lord Reginald still refused.

"Is his name on the registry?" Casey asked looking at Lord Reginald very curious herself.

"Yes, but it was a mistake. He can not compete." Lord Reginald answered heatedly.

"Then he has a right to compete." Casey said calmly, not about to let the overstuffed arrogant Nietzschean change the rules just to prevent Tyr from participating.

"No! He can not." Lord Reginald snapped out before he remembered who he was talking too.

"Did you not sign the register yourself, along with Henry and Lady Frances?" Casey asked her voice becoming cooler.

"Yes, but..." Lord Reginald frowned upset, but his tone calmer, more respectful.

"Then he has a right to battle. What are you worried about Lord Reginald? If he is as unworthy as you believe, then there is no way he can win. Allow him to battle, so he can see just how strong and valiant the Atreus men are." Casey said challenging the older man.

"He will not win." Lord Reginald declared confidently.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. However he has every right to compete. And if by some chance he does win, you will acknowledge his win." Casey declared just as confident.

"Yes your Highness, but he will not win. The Kodiak is weak." Lord Reginald growled looking hateful at Tyr.

Tyr turned to look at Casey, and gave her a slight bow before he turned and went back to the ring. The Atreus Nietzschean glaring at Tyr as he took his place. "You won't make it past me Kodiak."

"You're welcome to try and stop me." Tyr said with a cocky smile as the battle began.

"What is he up to Dylan?" Casey asked glancing from Dylan to Tyr who was battling with one of the Atreus man.

"I have no idea. None of us knew he was signed up to compete." Dylan answered, but wasn't as surprised by Tyr's actions.

Casey watched the battle with great interest. It was obvious to Casey that Tyr was much stronger and bettered skilled than the Atreus Nietzschean. The battle only lasted for a few minutes. It ended with Tyr not even breaking a sweat knocking the Atreus Nietzschean unconscious The crowd booing at Tyr's winning.

"The winner of the last hand to hand combat is Tyr Anasazi. He will now advance to the weaponry combat." Lord Reginald stood up, glaring angrily, and announced Try as winner of the battle. "There will be a hour intermission before the weaponry combat will begin." Lord Reginald informed everyone, then he left his seat to storm from the arena.

Casey and Dylan looked at each other. Each of them very curious to Tyr's actions. However Dylan had a very good idea to what Tyr was up too. He knew Tyr sooner or later was going to make some advancement to win Casey's attention and her affections. Dylan just didn't expect it to happen this way.

Casey was hoping Tyr would come back over to where she and Dylan were, so she could ask him why he was participating in this ridiculous contest. Unfortunately, he disappeared after Lord Reginald informed everyone of the hour intermission.

Dylan escorted Casey outside so they could stretch their legs. They were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they walked the beautiful garden. The lilies and irises were in full bloom. Proudly showing off their beauty for everyone to enjoy. However neither Dylan or Casey paid much attention to them.

It was Dylan who first broke the silence.

"What will you do if Tyr win the contest?" Dylan asked glancing at Casey, then looking back toward the path were walking.

Casey was quiet, thinking of her growing feelings for Tyr. She cared very much for him, even though he aggravated her to no end sometimes with his arrogant self apposing attitude. However, he proved that he could be tender and a gentleman if he so chose to be. But she knew there was no need to let her feeling grow for him, or to let her heart get more attached. She could not share her husband, nor would she. So that left them with no where.

Casey sighed with a frown, "Nothing," Casey eventually answered not taking her eyes from the flowers that she took very little pleasure in right now.

Dylan heard the disappointing tone in Casey's singular word. "I don't blame you. I can't image after spending the whole day working with him, you could stomach to spend your nights with him too." Dylan said casually, a smirk coming to his lips. "I mean Tyr is a lot to deal with." Dylan huffed out sarcastically.

"He can be, but he has his gentle side as well." Casey said on a soft smile.

"You care for him, don't you?" Dylan didn't see any need to beat around the bush about it. So he came straight out and asked her. Wondering if Casey would acknowledge her feelings from Tyr.

"Of course I do, I've known him as long as I've known the rest of you. All of you on board the Andromeda have become my family. I've lived, and worked with all of you for going on five years now. I care greatly for all of you." Casey said sincerely.

"And I know I speak for all of us, when I say we feel the same way about you, Casey. But you know what I mean. You have feelings for Tyr beyond friendship. I've notice the way you two have become closer since your memory went haywire. And you've only grown closer since the poisoning incident. Apparently Tyr is willing to take on the whole Atreus male population to win your favor. Are you sure you want to do nothing?" Dylan asked as they started back toward the manor.

Casey sighed again, knowing there was no use in denying it. "It is true Dylan, I have feeling for Tyr, that I wish I didn't. Though it doesn't seem to matter, they are there either way. Tyr is intent on building his pride. Which I hope he does. But I do not see myself in the role of the one to help him. I do not wish to give up who I am to become nothing but a baby making resource. Nor do I wish to share my husband with another woman. No matter if it is the Nietzschean way. So as I see it there is nothing I can do, but hope to remain his friend, and wish him luck on finding someone which to rebuilt the Kodiak Pride." Casey said as they reached the large double doors that led back inside.

The contest was due to start in another ten minutes. "Come on, we better get back inside before they send out a search party for me." Casey gave a half hearted laugh.

Tyr bent down to picked one of the lilies, he brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply it's musky flowery scent as he listened to Dylan and Casey talking. Her words were sad as she explained her feelings about him to Dylan. The fact that She had feelings for him was encouraging, but was his feelings for her strong enough to rethink his way of rebuilding his pride. Would he be loyal to only her, if she would have him? He realized that he had a lot to think about before he continued to pursue Casey.

The warning signal for the last competition rang. Tyr made his way back into the manor. No matter what the out come with Casey, he had no plans on losing this contest. He would show the Atreus leaders that he, the last Kodiak was not weak or inferior. He would show them that one Kodiak could defeat any Atreus that stood in his way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone. As always I want to give thanks to Assassin Queen and Elin for their great reviews. I hope you all like the new chapter. Things are getting more interesting between Tyr and Casey, if I do say so myself. (Smirk!) ;)**

Chapter 24

Casey watched the weaponry part of the contest with more interest than the hand to hand combating. The hand to hand contest had started out with 64 men competing. In all her life she had never had so many men competing to win her attention. She had to admit, even though she couldn't stomach the Nietzschean ways of marriage, having so many men eager to win her hand made her feel a little special. Even though the feeling only last for a short time. She felt sorry that all of them were wasting their time and energy. For she had no plans of returning their attentions.

The crowd cheered as each one of their favorite contestants went back and forth in the arena. Spears, swords, battle axes, and other weird weapons were used in the battles. Casey watched as one man slices the chest of another man with the tip of a sword. She frowned feeling pained for the man. It upset her to see the soldiers of the Atreus Pride attacking and maiming each other, when they should be putting their focus on training for the upcoming battle with the Drago Pride. How were the Atreus soldiers going to have a fighting chance when they were recovering from fighting among themselves.

The last battle was of Tyr and large well built white male named Anole. Anole chosen weapon was the spear, while Tyr had chosen the sword. Casey had never seen Tyr battle with a sword before. His normal chose of weapons were guns. The bigger the better. However, guns were one of the only weapon's not allow in the contest. She just couldn't see Tyr as a swordsman. She figured he would have chosen the battle axe or one of the other weapons she didn't recognize.

Tyr twirled the blade in his hand, getting the feel for it. A serious concentrating expression on his face. Anole did like wise with his spear, twirling it around getting the feel of it. Anole looked a lot more comfortable with his weapon, than Tyr.

Casey frowned upset and worried as the battle started and Anole managed to get a swipe at Tyr, first off. Slice a gash in his upper left arm. The crowd roared with cheers as Anole got his small victory over Tyr. Tyr paid no heed to the crowd's roar of cheering. His total concentration was on Anole.

Casey noticed that Lord Reginald looked very pleased as he clapped his approval of Anole attack on Tyr. Casey put her attention back on the two men fighting, and cringed when Anole got another swipe at Tyr. This time the gash was on the right side of his chest. There was blood now trickling down Tyr's bare chest and left arm.

Dylan noticed Casey's overly worried expression at seeing Tyr being hit with Anole's spear. Anole was skilled with the spear, and he was making very good use of it. He use it to keep his distance from Tyr, while still being able to make contact. Tyr didn't seem to be overly concerned with Anole's attacks. Dylan had seen Tyr in battle with a sword before, and Tyr was holding back. Anole made another attempt at Tyr, but this time Tyr sidestepped Anole, evading the attack, then swung his sword, slicing into Anole's side. Slicing a good 12 inch gash in Anole's right side.

Anole grabbed his side momentarily. The crowd was booing so loud Casey had to cover her ears with her hands. Anole held out is hand in front of his face to see his blood. "That is the last blood you will draw from me Kodiak." Anole hisses. "You will not win. You are not worthy of my Princess."

"As you say, but that is for her to decide." Tyr said advancing toward Anole.

Anole managed to blocked Tyr's attack. Anole retaliated by swinging his spear at Tyr's head. Tyr quickly duck and spun around to block Anole's next attack. Anole tried again, but Tyr was still quicker. He ducked again, but this time Anole didn't turn around quick enough. Tyr swung his sword slicing Anole in the back from his shoulder blade to the small of his back.

The crowd booed again their displeasure. Lord Reginald was outraged, yelling out obscenities. Casey also notice Henry's face was flushed a deep red, as he jumped from his chair booing and yelling along with the entire arena. In fact all the Atreus leaders were calling out their outrage at Tyr's success in drawing more blood from Anole.

Anole didn't take the time to converse with Tyr this time, he quickly went to retaliate. Tyr excepted the attack, dropping to the ground and kicked Anole's legs out from under him, causing Anole to fall. Anole wasted no time in regaining his footing. Knocking one of Tyr's knees out from under him, causing Tyr to drop to one knee. Anole quickly jabbed his spear towards Tyr's head. Tyr brought his sword up, blocking Anoles attack.

Casey looked over at Dylan with horror. "He's trying to kill Tyr." Casey mouthed to Dylan because the crowd was so loud he wouldn't be able to hear her. Dylan's face was serious as he mouthed "I know," in return. Casey could hardly stand to watch as Anole was able to give Tyr another gash on his left lower arm.

"Come on Kodiak, if this is the best you can do, maybe I should be training you instead of the other way around." Anole laughed arrogantly.

Tyr only smirked, "I've only been playing with you Atreus. Waiting for you to get overly cocky, and make the mistake of underestimating me. Which only a fool would do. This battle is mine." Tyr said continuing to smirk.

Tyr's word angered Anole. He lunged at Tyr, sending the head of his spear straight for between Tyr's eyes. Tyr rolled out of the way, then in one fluid motion bring his blade down, and slicing the spear head off it's pole. While Anole was stunned by Tyr's attack, Tyr brought the brunt of his sword up and hit Anole in the back of the head. Anole's knee's buckled as his eyes closed. and he feel to the mat unconscious.

The crowd yelled for the battle to be disqualified. They hollered their outrage at Tyr's victory. Tyr didn't let them disturb him. He simple laid his sword down on the weapons table, and walked off the floor. A number of leaders and people from the crowd came over to where Casey and Lord Reginald were sitting, demanded Tyr be disqualified, and his victory be overturned. Lord Reginald stood, raising his hands trying to calm the crowd around him.

"There is nothing I can do. As much as I agree with you, I am bound to allow him to compete. His name is on the register as a qualified contestant. And he stayed within the rules of combat. I have no choice, but to announce Tyr Anasazi as winner of this round.

"You can't do that, he is not Atreus." Someone yelled heatedly

.

"Do not fear my brothers and sisters. He will not be victorious tomorrow in the finals. Just be patient. He was lucky today, but tomorrow will be his down fall. We will show him what we Atreus's are made of, and that he is inferior to us." Lord Reginald declared. Even thought the crowd was still unhappy, Lord Reginald's speech seemed to calm them down. They turned, leaving the arena.

Once the crowd had mainly left, Lord Reginald turned an addressed Casey. "It was a very exciting day, was it not? Tomorrow I am sure will be even more exciting. Only seven more contestant left." Lord Reginald stated pleased.

"Eight." Casey corrected reminding him calmly, knowing he hadn't forgotten Tyr by mistake.

"The Kodiak is of no importance. I assure you he will not win, Your Highness. Out of the seven left, Tallon, and Rah are the strongest and well skilled. I will not be surprised if on of them does not catch your eye, My Princess." Lord Reginald smiled pleased with the idea.

"We will see, as I said I make no guarantees about choosing a mate at all." Casey stated seriously, reminding him she would not be pressured into choosing a husband.

"I'm sure you will change your mind after tomorrow's competition." Lord Reginald said unaffected by Casey's words as he left to go his way.

Casey closed her eyes and sighed tired. "Come on, I'll walk with you back to your suite." Dylan said coming to stand by her chair.

Casey stood, and winced at the pain her joints and muscles caused her. Sitting for hours for the competition had caused her nothing but physical, mental, and emotional distress.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked concerned when he saw her face contort in pain.

"Yes, it's nothing. Sitting still for so long doesn't agree with me." Casey gave him a small smile, trying to make light of her discomfort.

"Tell me about it." Dylan said rubbing the small of his back with a frown.

"Yeah, but your over 300 years old, you should creak like an old man." Casey teased.

"Old man, huh? Hey at least I look good for my age." Dylan laughed.

"That you do." Casey laughed as they made their way to her suite.

Casey thanked Dylan for his company, before saying good night and she stepped inside her suite. Casey stepped thru the entrance hall to move inside her sitting area, to come to a stop surprised to see Tyr standing in her sitting room.

Apparently after leaving the arena, he had went back to his room to shower and change clothes. He was now standing in Casey's sitting room, chest bare, his wounds looking painfully ugly. At Casey's entrance, he turned to toward her, his eyes roaming over her then coming back to her face to met her gaze. He saw the concern in her eyes as she stared at his wounds. Her eyes slowly came up to meet his.

Casey started to say something, when suddenly her bedroom door open, and Trance came out holding a container in her hand. Tyr's and Casey's gazed tore from each other and over to Trance.

"Here you go Tyr, this should keep any infection was setting in, although it will sting like crazy." Trance said then spotting Casey and smiled. "Hey Casey. We'll if you two will excuse me, I've got some errands to run, bye." Trance said in her excited squeaky voice, then bounced out of the suite.

"Must be some really important errands." Casey said with a smile, trying to calm her nerves.

"Must be," Tyr replied quietly. "I should go tend to these." He said and started past her heading for the door.

"Wait." Casey said so quickly she surprised herself by saying it.

Tyr stopped at her request. His eyes curious to why she had stopped him. Casey feeling flustered took a deep breath, trying to sound casual, instead of a school girl with her first crush on a boy.

"Here, let me help you." Casey said coming to stand in front of him taking the container of medicine out of his hand. "Come sit down." Casey order softly, taking Tyr's large hand in hers and leading him over to the couch. Tyr made no move to stop her, following her willingly. "It's only right that I help doctor you, you've taken such trouble to help me." Casey said giving him what she hoped was a friendly smile, and not a nervous one, as she sat down on the couch and turned to face him as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, we are going to need some bandages, wait here." Casey said getting up and going over to the phone.

She spoke briefly to her servant Jane, about needing some gauzes and tape. It only took Jane a couple of minutes to return with the items Casey had requested. Casey meet Jane at the door, so she wouldn't come in to see Tyr half naked sitting on Casey's couch. Casey didn't think it would be wise, just incase word got back to Lord Reginald. Not that she was ashamed of Tyr being there, it just made more since to keep it quiet.

Once Jane left, Casey returned to the couch with the supplies. She placed them on the coffee table, before rejoining Tyr on the couch. Casey picked up the container of medicine and looked up at Tyr.

"Trance said this stuff would sting, are you ready?" She asked him with a hesitate frown on her face, hating to cause him more pain.

"Yes." Tyr stated and watched as Casey scooped out a small amount of salve on the tips of her two fingers and gentle as possible applied the medicine to the gash on his left upper arm. He flinched and hissed as the salve made contact with the open wound. Trance wasn't kidding when she said it would sting. However sting, wasn't exactly the word he would have used to describe the pain that assaulted him.

Casey noticed Tyr's flinched and hiss. She leaned over and gently blew on the wound trying to ease the burning she knew he was feeling. After a few moments of blowing she took out a bandage and taped it over the wound. She repeated the same process with the gash on Try's right arm and back. Once they were doctored and dressed, she scooped out more of the salve and applied it to the larger gash on his chest. She felt Tyr tense as the medicine hit the open wound. She leaned in closer to him, bending her head so she could blow on the burning raw flesh.

Tyr inhaled deeply taking in Casey exotic flowery shampoo, mixed with her own scent. The two scents were intoxicating. She sat up and gently laid a bandage over the wound and taped it securely in place.

Casey kept her attention on the wound she was dressing, when she dared to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since she found out Tyr was competing in the contest.

"Tyr, why did you sign up to compete in the contest?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Casey was driving Tyr mad. Her closeness, her scent, her breath on him. He was trying to hold himself together, but she had to go and ask that stupid question. Growling with sexual frustration, he didn't bother voicing an answer. He reached down, running both hands deep in her thick brown hair, grasping her head and bring her face up to his, as his lips made their fervor assault on hers.

At first Casey was to surprised to react, but she soon realized Tyr's was kissing her. She knew she should pull away, or push him off. Tyr was much stronger than her, but she knew if she made the slightest move of wanting him to stop, he would do so immediately. Although she knew what she should do, it wasn't what she wanted to do, and right now what she wanted to do, won over what she should do. She found herself bring her arms up and wrapping them around Tyr's neck, responding just as hungrily to him. A low pleasure filled moan escaped Casey's throat, and that was all it took for Tyr to deepen his kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to update in the next couple of days due to Thanksgiving here in the USA. I hope to be able to, but I can't promise anything. And speaking of Thanksgiving, I want to wish all of you a very Happy Thanksgiving. Until later, Happy Reading!**

Chapter 25

Casey found out that Tyr didn't do anything half way. After an intense make out session, he pulled back panting. "Does that answer your question?" He asked breathless. His voice rumbling deep within his chest. He gazed down into Casey's eyes that were glazed over with desire and passion. Making him only want to kiss her again. Her voice was low and husky as she answered. "Yes, but it only causes a lot more issues." She answered him sitting up, putting a little more space between them.

Tyr reached over, grabbing one of Casey's hands and brought it up to his lips. He kissed each fingertip softly. "Perhaps, but I'm sure with some adjustments, these so called issues will go away." Tyr replied, studying Casey as she watched him kissing her hand.

"These issues are not just going to go away with a wave of your hand Tyr. They are serious, and important to our very lives." Casey stated becoming upset as she withdrew her hand from Tyr and stood up. She needed to put some space between them. She couldn't think with him so close, and while he continued to hold and kiss her hand.

Tyr seemed unconcerned with Casey's withdraw from him. He leaned back deeper into the sofa and looked up at her. "I did not say it would be an easy task. I said with some adjustments; which I meant from both of us, these so called issues will go away." He clarified his statement.

Casey could feel her anger rising. She was almost positive Tyr would expect her to do most of the adjusting. While his life remain fairly unchanged, except for taking on a wife and a mother to his future children. She glared at Tyr, her back ridged, and her hands planted on her hips.

"And just what type of adjustments are you willing to make, Tyr?" Casey asked her voice clearing telling of her anger.

Tyr could easily see she was angry, although he didn't understand why. Did he not just explain to her, they would both have to make adjustments. He thought about her question, and the best way to answer it. After a few moments to think, Tyr stated calmly and sincerely, "What do you want me adjust?"

Tyr noticed Casey's uncertain and hesitate frown. He could tell that she wasn't so much angry anymore as she was skeptical, and hesitate of his willingly to adjust his plans and life.

"You didn't answer my question, Tyr. What are you willing to adjust for there to be an us?" Casey's anger had dulled some, now she was mostly curious, while still leery. She wanted to know what Tyr was willing to change.

"I'm willing to make my life here, if this is were you want to stay. If you choose to stay and rule the Atreus Pride." Tyr answer honestly. He hated it here, and thought the Atreus people inferior, but Casey could along with his help make great changes.

"So you are willing to adjust to life as a Prince, and a leader?" Casey asking thinking him unreal. Did he really expect her to believe he was doing that for her. "Being a ruler over an entire pride wouldn't having anything to do with your willingness to adjust, would it?" Casey snapped, her angry and disbelief coming back into her tone and expression.

"Do you really think I would care to stay herek among a people I find worthless and inferior. With a people who have done nothing but mock and put me and my pride down." Tyr asked becoming angry himself. His eyes hard as they stared intently at her, as if burning a whole thru her. "There is no one here I find even close to tolerable, except one. And that one being you. So yes, I consider that a big adjustment on my part." Tyr informed her sharply.

After a few minutes of tense and awkward silence, Tyr sighed frustrated and tired, and came to his feet. He held Casey reserved gaze as he spoke, "There are things I am willing to change for you. All you have to do is ask. Good night Casey." Tyr informed her, then headed for the door.

Casey was very surprised by Tyr's statement. What else was he willing to change for her? If she asked him to would he be willing to only have her for his wife? But was that fair of her to ask him for that? She was so confused to what she should do. The only thing she knew for sure was if Tyr was sincere, she needed to give him a chance. "Tyr," Casey called as he reached the entrance hall that lead to her door. Tyr stopped and turned to face her. She could tell he was not very happy with her right now.

"What is it Casey?" His tone no longer holding the tenderness it held earlier.

"I only ask right now; that tomorrow when you defeat your opponents, that you don't do any permanent damage. I will still need them to be able to stand and fight against the Drago Pride when the time comes." Casey said softly.

Tyr gave a slight bow of his head, "As you wish." He answered her a more aloof manner, before turning and leaving her to herself.

Casey sighed feeling overly tired. Her head still ached from the noise from the crowd, and her body was stiff. Her joints ached miserably. She decided she needed to stretch her aching body, hoping a good workout would help get the stiffness out of her joints.

Tyr laid in bed that night, thinking over Casey and his conversation. It had not gone as he had hoped or planned. She still didn't fully trust him. Casey believed he would do almost anything to be the head of his own pride again. Which she was almost correct. His plans to rebuild the Kodiak Pride has not changed. Only the possibility of how he was to start the rebuilding had changed. He was sure that Casey figured he planned little in changing, that he expected her to do most of the readjusting of her life. She was wrong, but he didn't want to discuss it, when he was angry. Her comment about caring more of being leader of this inferior pride, than his willingness to adjust his life for her, had angered him greatly. He had rather take her away to start his pride or he should say their pride from scratch, than raise any of his children in the Atreus Pride. No matter if she was their Queen or not. But tonight was not the time to discuss it.

However, Tyr couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he remembered her request from him right before he left. _**"When you defeat your opponents, don't do any permanent damage. I still need them to fight against the Drago Pride."**_ _"She has no doubt to my winning the contest tomorrow."_ Casey's trust in his ability to defeat the Atreus men, made him swell with pride. He had no intentions of losing, but he would double his efforts tomorrow to please her.

Casey felt a little better after her workout, but her body still felt overly sore. So she called and asked Trance if she could fix her something to help her relax and sleep. Trance did as Casey asked and fixed her the same herbal concoction she had given Casey when they were on board the Andromeda. Trance also helped rub Casey down with the pain cream, before saying good night. Casey thanked Trance for coming so late, then wished her a good night as well.

It wasn't long before the herbs started working, causing Casey to growing sleepy. Twenty minutes later Casey was sound asleep. She slept so soundly that she didn't hear the men who entered her bedroom. It was only when a large hand clamped firmly over Casey's mouth did she jerk awake, startled by the man who held her firmly to the mattress. She tried to escape, kicking and pushing. She tried to grab the lamp from her nightstand, but was only able to send it crashing to the floor. Casey didn't get a chance to get a good look at her attacker, before she was injected with some type of tranquilizer. She was barely conscious when her attacker put something dark over her head, then grabbed her up and hauled her over his large shoulder.

"Where is she?" Lord Reginald demand impatiently from Jane. His temper growing. "The contest is due to start any moment."

"I do not know you lordship. She sent word to me by message that she did not wish to be disturb this morning." Jane answered nervous. She was uncomfortable in Lord Reginald presence when he was angry.

"This is ridiculous." The annoyed man growled. "I will stale the competition. Try and reason with her." Lord Reginald demande, then stormed away.

"Yes your lordship." Jane said in a low voice as she tried to call her Princess again over her intercom, as well as her messenger station.

Lord Reginald staled the crowd by going into the proud history of the Atreus Pride. The crowd didn't seem to notice anything was amiss. However Dylan was frowning and glancing down at his timepiece. Casey should have been here already. She was always very prompt. Which meant Lord Reginald was stalling. Planning on finding out what was going on, Dylan stood and removed himself from the stands. "Where are you going?" Beka whispered with a curious frown.

"Something doesn't feel right, I'm going to check on Casey. She should have been here by now." Dylan answered quietly.

"Do you want me to come?" Beka asked hopefully. She didn't wish to sit here and listen to the boring history of the Atreus Pride.

"No, it would look to suspicious if we all left." Dylan answered and saw Beka's disappointment. He gave her a compassionate smile, knowing she was bored silly. He left the stand, but he did manage to catch Tyr's attention. Tyr frowned as he glance to where Casey's empty chair stood. He slipped out the back of the arena unnoticed. Dylan meet him in the hallway. Tyr had grabbed his weapon out of the locker room on his way out.

"Casey should have been here by now. Which means the Lord Reginald is stalling." Dylan stated as he and Tyr made their way to Casey's suite. Jane was standing at the door hitting the door bell and call for Casey.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked Jane when they approached her.

"She will not answer my calls. She sent word this morning that she didn't wish to be disturbed. I figured that was until the competition started. Lord Reginald came by to escort her, but she wouldn't answer his call." Jane said upset.

Dylan sidestepped Jane and hit the intercom button. "Casey, it's Dylan. Are you okay?" Dylan said waiting for Casey to answer.

After a few moments of silence, Tyr took charge. "Get me the override code to the door." Tyr commanded with such authority that Jane didn't hesitate to do as he ordered. She was back under three minutes, handing him the piece of paper with the override code to Casey's suite door. Tyr punched in the code, and the door automatically unlocked. Tyr readied his gun, as did Dylan. "Stay here." Tyr told Jane as Dylan moved ahead of him and made to entered Casey's suite.

They checked all the rooms except Casey's bedroom, but found nothing remiss. They met up outside the bedroom doors. Tyr on the right. Dylan was on the left. Both men listened for any signs of moment, but didn't hear anything coming from behind the doors. Readying their weapons, Dylan reached up and knocked on the door. "Casey are you in there?" Dylan called out. After a moment of silence, Dylan and Tyr both reached for the handles on the double doors. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Dylan counted. When he reached three, they thrust opened the doors, and stormed the room. However there was no one in the room. Dylan bent down next to the bed, and picked up a piece of the broken lamp.

A few moments later Tyr came out of the bathroom, after checking it for Casey or for any clues to what had happened to her. He looked from Dylan to the broken lamp, then to the bed. The covers and sheets were twisted as if there was a struggle. Spotting something on the floor next to the bed, he bent down and retrieved a small silver dart. An deep angry frowned covered his face, as his body tensed with rage.

Dylan stood up and noticed Tyr's intense glare as he stared down at something small in his hand.

"What is it Tyr?" Dylan asked with his own frown coming to inspect what Tyr had found.

"It's a Drago tranquilizer dart. The Drago Pride has kidnapped her." Tyr's snarled.

"Just great. If they aren't trying to kill her, they're kidnapping her. Let's go." Dylan said and headed for the door.

"Dylan, wait." Tyr called out putting his on Dylan's shoulder to stop him. "We need to keep this quite. If the Atreus's find out the Drago have kidnapped Casey, they will try and attack in retaliation. They are no where near ready to stand against the Drago. They will only end up costing Casey her life." Tyr reasoned coolly.

"What do you have in mind?" Dylan asked curious, knowing Tyr was already working on a plan to get Casey back, if it wasn't to late.

"Have Jane inform Lord Reginald that Casey had caught a stomach bug, and wishes not to be disturbed by anyone, except Trance and Beka. They can detour any visitors that might come to see Casey. You and I are going to pay the Drago's a unwelcome visit." Tyr growled out menacing.

"I'll handle Jane. You get Trance and have her get Beka. We don't want any of the Atreus leaders see you and Beka leaving together. They'll probably get suspicious." Dylan said knowing the way Lord Reginald and the other's hated Tyr. It wouldn't be a good idea for them to think he was up to something. "I'll meet you in you room, in fifteen minutes." Dylan said as Tyr and Dylan stepped out of Casey's bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them.

Tyr left without a word, while Dylan told Jane that Casey had caught some type of stomach bug, and gave orders for no one to disturb her. She didn't wish to see anyone except Trance Gemini and Beka Valentine. Dylan made sure Jane understood his orders clearly, and that Casey would be greatly displeased if anyone disturbed her rest other than she asked for. It wasn't long before Trance and Beka hurried to Casey's room.

"Is Casey alright?" Trance asked concerned when she saw Dylan talking to Jane outside Casey's suite.

"She's sick to her stomach. Come inside she wants to see you." Dylan said ushering Beka and Trance inside and into Casey's bedroom. Both Trance and Beka looked confused when Casey wasn't there.

"What's going on Dylan?" Beka asked now suspicious.

"Casey's been kidnapped by the Dragos." Dylan informed them becoming serious.

"Ole no." Trance gasped out upset and worried over her friend.

"I've told Jane that Casey has given strict orders that she doesn't wish to see anyone, but the two of you. I want you guys to run interference. Tyr and I are going to go get Casey back."

"Why aren't we alerting the others?" Beka asked confused.

"Tyr has a point. The Atreus pride will only try and retaliate, and they're not ready to stand against the Drago. They will most likely end up getting Casey killed. We have a better chance of getting in and getting out without as much trouble. At least that's what I'm hoping." Dylan explained worried about being able to slip in the Drago's territory and get out without one of them getting seriously injured, if not killed, and/or starting the war before the Atreus were ready.

"Be careful." Beka offered with a worried expression as she and Trance watched Dylan leave to meet Tyr, in hopes of rescuing their good friend Casey.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the long delay. First the holidays kept me busy then I just totally forgot about this story. I know, I know. Very slack of me. Again I am very sorry. I hope you like the new chapter. I'm not very good with action and fighting scenes so please forgive me for that too. Thanks again for reading. I hope everyone had a great holiday.**

CHAPTER 26

Casey woke up feeling extremely groggy. Her head was in a fog. She was having a hard time waking up. Forcing her eyes to open, however she wasn't able to focus on any one thing. She tried lifting her head, but it felt like it weighed a ton. Her eyes drifted shut to tried to hold them open for long.

"Ah, excellent you're awake." A deep rich masculine voice spoke as the owner stepped further into the room. Automatic doors hissing shut behind the man.

Confused to what was going on and who the man was, Casey opened her eyes again and tried to get her eyes to focus. She didn't recognize the man's voice. The only thing she could see was the man was huge. The stranger and Tyr could stand head to head. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. Still worn out from whatever drug she had running through her system, her head dropped back down on the pillow underneath her head. She tried to move her arms, but they were jerked back. It was then when she realized her wrist were chained to the bed. Becoming upset Casey pull her hands trying to get free, but only ended up hurting her wrist. She tried to move her legs, finding her ankles were chained to the bed also.

"Now, now, you mustn't thrash about so, or you will only hurt yourself." The man said in an uncaring tone.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Casey demanded trying to make her voice steady, but could hear it wobble frightened. She was frustrated with herself for showing any type of weakness, but she ignored it and focused on her capture.

"I am Laurence, out of Samantha from Vincent, leader of the Drago Pride. I have an offer, I think you will find very interesting, and hopefully acceptable. It will spare your pride much grief." Laurence informed her with mock concern and compassion.

"You do know, you did not have to go to all this trouble, just to get an audience with me." Casey said hoping to get on Laurence good side so he would unchain her, not that she held much hope that he would.

"Ah, if I had only known." He sighed in mock distress. "Well it cannot be helped know." Laurence said undisturbed.

"Why don't you release me, and we can talk about you offer." Casey tried again, forcing her voice calmer and poised.

"I don't think so, my dear, at least not yet." Laurence smiled. "If I let you go, you will only hurt yourself with my presents to you. You are still under the effects of the anesthesia."

"What are you talking about?" Casey frowned confused.

"I take it you have not notice them yet." Laurence waving toward her arms.

Casey looked at her arms with a frown and gasped. Above each wrist were three bone blades sticking out of her arm. Each arm was wrapped with a wrist band where the blades stuck out. Casey wanted to cry. She didn't want the stupid blades. That was one thing she had been happy about when she found out she was Nietzschean. She didn't have the bone blades. She could continue to live her life looking as a normal human if she choose too. Now there was no mistaking she was Nietzschean. The only good thing about having the blades now, were she didn't need a weapon when she got free to kill her kidnapper.

"Why?" Casey asked doing her best to keep the hatred out of her voice, and out of her expression. She tried to sound more interestingly curious than anything else.

"Because you are a Nietzschean Princess. No self respecting Nietzschean would be without them. Honestly, I am surprise that Lord Reginald, hasn't seen to it already. But no difference, they are my wedding gift to you."

"Wedding gift?" Casey asked looking at the man as if he had grown an extra head.

"I see I am getting ahead of myself. Allow me start over, and tell you of my offer first." Laurence said grabbing a plastic metal chair and bring it closer to the bed, sitting down. Leaning back as if he was simply visiting with old friends instead of holding someone hostage, he spoke, "My offer to you is one of marriage. If you were to marry me, then the Dragos and Atreus would combine Prides. The Atreus's would become the Dragos brothers and sisters. Then their would be no need for war between us. We could live in harmony. You will take your rightful place by my side, as my Queen." Laurence said quite pleased with his plan.

Casey thought the man was out of his mind, but she didn't voice her thoughts. "An if I refuse?" Casey asked watching him closely.

Laurence's bright eyes darkened, taking on a sinister cold look.

"Then I'm afraid my dear Princess, you and your pride will be no more. I am sure it has not escaped your notice, that we have been able to block all your meager attacks. Plus the Drago pride is one of the most highly trained pride in all of the known worlds. You stand no chance against us. It would be more wise and humane to accept my offer, and spare the last remaining lives of your dwindling pride." Laurence warned calming, but his voice held a dangerous edge to it that Casey didn't like.

"I'm curious, how were they able to get your information of our plans without our notice?" Casey asked hoping to get him talking. Knowing that Laurence was a prideful man, she hoped that he would boast of his superior intelligence over her and her pride.

"Ah, Thy Lady is a woman with many talents. Her brother is married to one of our women." Laurence smirked quite pleased.

"I see." Casey replied. "I am very tired. May I have some time to think over your gracious offer?" Casey asked hoping he wouldn't argue. She needed time to think of a way to escape.

"But of course. Rest well Princess." Laurence said coming to his feet. He smiled knowingly at Casey. "There is no use in trying to escape. You would never find your way out before you were discovered. I would hate for our future together to have a rocky beginning."

"As you say your excellence, but I make no promises." Casey returned while keeping her voice as proper as was expected from royalty.

"Ah well, at least you are honest." Laurence sighed with a grin, then left her alone.

As soon as the doors shut behind him, Casey started working on trying to free her wrists. Twisting and pulling until blood was dripping onto the bed, and streaming down her arm. The cuts only deepened as she continued desperately to free her right hand. Thankfully she was able to squeez her hand through the small opening of the cuff. Using the blood covering her hand which made her hand slippery. Casey clinched her jaw, and closed her eyes as she pulled one final time pulling her hand free of the cuff. She opened her eyes, and gave a small quite happy triumphant cry that she had gotten one of her hands free. Wasting no time she started quickly working on freeing her other hand. Again the blood dripping down her hand, made her hand slippery enough, that with some painful pulling, and twisting she managed to free her hand.

Casey gripped her wrist, squeezing it, trying to ease the pain for a moment before she started working on the cuffs on her ankles.

Cuts and bruises had already started to form around each of her ankles from her attempts to free herself. There was no way she could pull her feet free. She quickly reached down to grab one of the cuffs with her hands. As she did, she accidentally sliced a gash in her left thigh with her bone blades. She bit back a painful cry, then quickly continued with her assault on the cuff on her left ankle. "It's time to use that Nietzschean strength of yours, Casey." Casey told herself, as she grasped the cuff with both hands and pulled. Amazingly, the metal snapped in two. Casey made quick work of the cuff on her right ankle.

Once she was free from her chains, she looked around the room for someway to escape. The only door was the one Laurence had entered and exited. She was almost positive that at least one guard stood outside that door. Grabbing the chair Laurence had used, she headed over to the wall that the door was on. Standing to the left of the door with her back against the wall, she took a couple deep breaths to ready herself. Then reached over and knocked on the metal door. After no response, she knocked again. Again nothing. She knocked a third time, almost positive that Laurence would have stationed a guard at the door just incase she did manage to escape. Seeing how he had warned her not to try, she figured he was expecting her to at least try.

She wasn't disappointed. On the third knock, she heard someone punching in a code into the keypad on the other side of the door. When the door hatch slide open. Casey grabbed the back of her makeshift weapon, and stood rigid waiting for the right moment to attack. First a gun appeared, then a well build Nietzschean woman guard entered the room. Casey knew the chair wouldn't do much if any damage. However, she hoped it would at least stun the female guard, so Casey could have the element of surprise. The hatch closed behind the female Nietzschean, and Casey swung the chair with all her might right into the chest and face of the woman, causing the gun to fly from the woman's hands. Casey went to punch the woman, but the female Nietzschean caught Casey's arm and twisted it around her back.

"You're pitiful." The female Nietzschean laughed mockingly as she shoved Casey to the floor.

Casey climbed to her feet and smile, "I'm just getting warmed up." Casey threw back as she preformed the first move Tyr had taught her. Which ended sending the female Nietzschean across the room, slamming into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"I've got to remember to thank Tyr again." Casey panted to herself as she started undressing the female Nietzschean. Casey discarded her nightgown, and redressed in the leather pants and leather vested shirt that had belonged to the now unconscious woman on the floor. After buckling the last buckles on her new boots, Casey grabbed the gun and smile. "So far so good." Casey breathed rotating her shoulders and neck, then looking down at herself. The clothes were a little tight, but not overly. The boots fitted perfectly, which Casey was very pleased. Casey pulled the female Nietzschean out of the way of the door. Grabbing the woman's pass card, Casey casually exited the room, stepping out into the thankfully empty hall. As she moved about the compound, she tried to blend into the foot traffic that was walking the halls.

Amazingly, she was only recognized, and attacked by a couple of guards. Once again she defeated her attackers with moves Tyr had taught her. However she wasn't use to fighting with the bone blades. While trying to avoid hurting herself with the blades, she left herself open for one of the guards to use his own blades slicing open her side. The pain was severe, but her adrenaline didn't let her focus on the pain as she finished off her attackers. After that one episode, no one paid her much attention.

Casey was scared that Laurence might be correct when he told her she wouldn't be able to make it out, before someone stopped her. The building she was in had numerous hallways, and doors. She didn't have any idea which way to go. She kept going, with her face partly obscured by her hair as she tried to keep her head down as much as possible. She had just turned down another hallway, when someone yelled "STOP HER. SHE'S THE ATREUS PRINCESS!"

Casey broke out into a full out run, as she ran down the hallway trying to find an exit. She ran past a corridor were guards were heading her way. Seeing a window at the end of the hall she had turned down, which was also dead end, but luckily the hall was empty when she entered it. However she knew it wouldn't be that way much longer. She could hear the guards coming towards her. She skidded to a halt in front to the window. By the drop she figured she was either on the third or possibly the fourth floor. She really didn't want to jump from that distance if she didn't have to. Turning back hoping to find another exit, but stopped when guards spotted her, and started running towards her. "Crap!" Casey hissed doing a quick 180, and heading back towards the window.

"Stop or we'll shoot. There is no where else to go" A man yelled the ordered from behind her.

Casey continued to run for the window. Using her gun, she fired off a burst causing the glass to shattered. "Let's hope Nietzscheans always land on their feet." Casey whispered to herself as she vaulted out the window.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone. I want to give a shout out to all you wonderful people who kindly reviewed. A big thanks to one Ryle Culler, Assassin Queen, Millan, and last but no way least, Elin for taking the time to review the last chapter. I hope all of you will continue to read and enjoy. Happy reading. **

CHAPTER 27

"Wasn't that Casey?" Dylan whispered to Tyr as a woman dressed in leather pants and shirt ran past the corridor they were in. Dylan was dressed in a hooded cape, the hood pulled low covering his face from sight. Tyr walked in plain sight acting as he belonged there. No one seemed to pay them much attention, expect every once in a while some the Nietzscheans would stop and stare at them hesitantly suspicious. However, no one stopped them or asked them any questions.

"I believe so." Tyr said with a small smirk. She wasn't planning on waiting to be rescued, she was planning her own escape. Casey was never one to be a damsel in distress. She was a warrior that fought her own battles. That was one of the things Tyr admired about Casey, even before finding out she was Nietzschean.

Dylan and Tyr quickened their steps, but not so quick to draw to much attention. Not until they heard a Drago solider shouting for someone to stop the Atreus Princess, then gun fire, did they break out into a full out run like everyone else around them. They came around the corner to see Casey run and firing her weapon at the window at the end of the hall, and then vaulting herself threw it.

Dylan frowned worried if Casey had made the jump. They were on the fourth floor, that high of a jump could kill her. One of the Drago men hurried to the window and looked down, then quickly grabbed his communicator yelling orders into it. "The Atreus Princess has escaped, search the perimeter!"

Dylan and Tyr stepped back around the corner to get out of the guards way. Then made their way back to the window to looked for themselves.

"That's a big jump. I hope she's alright." Dylan said with a concerned frown.

"Come on lets go, she's headed for the woods." Tyr said turning on his heels, heading back the way they came.

It more difficult getting back out the Drago's strong hold than it was getting in. With guards swarming the entire area looking for Casey. Dylan and Tyr were stopped by a Large Nietzschean guard.

"Hey you!" The Nietzschean yelled, then started for where Tyr and Dylan stood. Dylan kept his hood pulled low. As the Nietzschean approached them, Dylan armed his force lance under his cape. Tyr had his trigger finger on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot if they were discovered. However the large Nietzschean didn't seem to notice they didn't belong. "Did you two see where the Atreus Princess went?" The large frowning Nietzschean asked, while looking around the area, as he waited for their reply.

"No," Tyr reply simply, waiting for the man to question them further.

"Well keep your eyes open, she's escaped, and Laurence wants her back, preferably alive."

"Why, she's a Atreus." Tyr asked sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, but he has plans on marrying her. Just keep your eyes open for her. There's a big reward for whoever finds her and brings her back to Laurence." The large Nietzschean informed them then moved on to continue his search.

"Sound's like you've got more competition for her hand." Dylan commented slightly amused.

The only reply Tyr gave to Dylan's words was a scowl, before leading them toward the surrounding forest about a 100 yards from the building. Other guards were searching the forest as well, but not as many that were searching the grounds around the main and other buildings. Tyr slowly led the way through the woods, while avoiding the other guards. They had traveled about a couple hundred feet when Tyr stopped Dylan by holding up his hand. Tyr crouched down, studying something wet on the ground. Reaching down, he swiped two fingers in the substance then held up his fingers. He frowned when he realized it was fresh blood. Straighteing back up, Tyr surveyed the area for any sign in which direction Casey might have went.

"Look." Dylan said pointing to a freshly broken bunch of branches.

"Let's go." Tyr ordered briskly, once again leading them further into the forest.

They traveled a good distance, until they no longer saw any guards near by. Slowing their pace so to study their surrounds better, Tyr noticed more larger drops of blood. He stopped Dylan again, as he let his eyes follow the almost invisible trail of blood, until it stopped near a large tree. Silently pointing out the trail of blood to Dylan, he signal Dylan to flank the right side, while me moved forward. As Tyr neared the tree, he watched Dylan make his way around the back. Suddenly Tyr was attacked by a large tree limb. However, he managed to stop the blow, before it could reach his head, by ducking then grabbing his attacker, flipping them, then he swooped down his gun pointing in his attackers face.

Casey laid on her back, panting hard, looking up surprised at Tyr. Dylan quickly appeared from around the tree she had just been hiding behind.

"Casey, are you alright?" Dylan asked fearing she was seriously hurt. Realizing the blood was most likely hers.

Tyr lowered his gun, and stood up. Then reached out his hand to help her up. Casey struggled to regain the breath Tyr had knocked out of her. She grimaced as she sat up, and grasped hold on Tyr's forearm with her right hand, while holding her side with her other hand.

It was then that Tyr noticed the bone blades sticking out of Casey's forearm. He stared at them, then her face surprised, before pulling her up so she was standing on her feet. He let his eyes roam over her frame, inspecting her for any more surprises. She was pretty banged up, but other than that and the overly tight, but sexy clothes she was the same. Tyr's eyes came back up to her face, and saw her waiting for his inspection of her to end.

"Casey, are you okay?" Dylan asked again, when she didn't answer him.

Casey turned to look at Dylan, and nodded weakly. Right now it was the best she could do.

"That was a big jump you made, are you sure you are okay?" Dylan insisted.

"I'm okay Dylan, please tell me you guys have a ship close by." Casey panted out hopeful.

"The Maru is on the other side of the of the main building." Dylan answered then frowned down at Casey's arms. He had just noticed her new additions. "Bone blades?" He asked his eyebrows hitching up.

"Don't ask, they were an advanced wedding present." Casey frowned shaking her head. "It looks like I've unfortunately caught the eye of the Drago's leader." Casey said sarcastically.

"Lucky you." Dylan teased.

"Yeah, lucky me." Casey said frowning while holding her side in pain as they started their way towards the Maru.

Tyr led the way, while Dylan stay close by Casey. They walked for a good hour, when Casey had to stop, and lean against a tree to rest. She was feeling woozy.

"Tyr hold up." Dylan called ahead, looking to Casey worried.

Tyr stopped, looking back to where Dylan was hovering near Casey.

"I just need a moment to catch my breath." Casey said wiping the sweat from her forehead. She took a painful deep breath, then pushed herself to straighten up. She knew they needed to keep going to make it to the Maru before the Drago found them. There was no way the three of them could defeat a whole team of Drago guards, no matter how skilled Tyr and Dylan were. And she knew she wouldn't be of much help to them.

"We need to stop, and let you rest." Dylan stated frowning at Casey. Dylan noticed Casey was looking mighty pale.

"No, I'm okay now. I just needed to catch my breath." Casey lied, but was determine to get off the world as quick as she could.

"We're almost there, only 500 more yards." Tyr said surveying Casey closely. Her heart rate was elevated, she was paler than earlier, and she was losing blood. She needed to rest, but more guards were searching the forest. He had heard a number of them close by, they needed to keep going or risk being caught, and then they would be in more trouble.

"A piece of cake." Casey said trying to make light of the situation.

"She needs to rest." Dylan frown at Tyr.

"She can make it. She's strong." Tyr said looking from Casey to Dylan. "There are more guards close by. If we don't hurry and get out of here, we're not going anywhere." Tyr frowned at Dylan.

"I'm alright, Dylan. Tyr's right, we need to keep moving." Casey said starting to follow Tyr as he once again glanced at her, concern in his own guarded gaze, but knowing they didn't have any other options, then turned back around and started leading them onward again.

Dylan didn't argue again, knowing Tyr was right, but he came up beside Casey, wrapping his arm around her waist so she could lean on him for help. Casey looked up at Dylan and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered as they kept moving.

Another hour later, the Maru came in sight. Tyr and Dylan had hidden the ship in a ravine where there were a lot of trees. The three of them quickly made it down and inside the Maru. Dylan jumped into to the pilot's chair, bring the cargo ship to life.

"Hold on everyone, we are out of here." Dylan said and lifted the large ship off the ground, then it lurched into space.

Tyr held on to the weapons control station, while Casey held onto the railing beside the Captain's chair.

"Tyr make sure we aren't followed." Dylan order.

"Sending out mines." Tyr said hitting a number of buttons on the control panel.

After a few minutes of waiting and watching for any signs of the Drago's, Dylan turned to look at Casey. He frowned seeing her so spent. "Tyr, I've got things here, why don't you help Casey get patched up." Dylan said turning to look at Tyr.

Tyr didn't make any comment, he simply left his station behind the weapons controls, and walked over to Casey. He wrapped his arm around her waist so she could lean on him for support as they headed for one of the sleeping quarters on board the Maru.

"We should be back on the Atreus home world in a couple of hours." Dylan called back to Tyr.

Tyr didn't comment, but Dylan knew that Tyr heard him. They stepped into Casey's room she had used while she stayed on the Maru with Beka. Tyr cut the lights on, then walked Casey over to the bed and helped her sit down. "I'll be back." Tyr said then left the room to go get a first aid kit. He came back, and pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. He placed the open first aid kit on the small wall shelf beside the bed, before putting his attention on Casey. First he picked up her right wrist and inspected the damage, then he did the same to the left wrist. A hard frown across his features. "I will kill the Drago leader for this." Tyr growled, his voice rumbling deep within his chest. Tyr continued his inspection of Casey's body. He saw some bruises, and cuts along her arms that she received from the broken glass of the window she had jumped from, and from branches in the forest. She had a deep gash in her right side. "How did this happen?" He asked his voice hard as he motioned to her side.

"I'm afraid I haven't master the technique of fighting with these things yet." Casey shrugged her shoulders, lifting both her arms looking at the blades stick from them.

"I'll teach you." Tyr said continuing his inspection. His eyes roaming over her face. Small scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked his eyes growing tender and concerned. His voice softening as well.

"Just some minor cuts on my ankles from the cuffs, and another gash on my leg from these blasted things, while I was trying to escape. The worst pain is my side, and the pain in my muscles from the impact of the fall." Casey answered honestly. "How did you find me?" Casey asked watching as Tyr searched the first aid kit for something. He found what he wanted, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic.

"There was a Drago tranquilizer dart beside your bed." Tyr answered not bothering to look up at her until he had soaked a gauze with the antiseptic. His eyes apologizing for the pain he was going to cause her. "This will hurt." He said softly.

Casey nodded her head, and flinched from the pain as Tyr cleaned the blood from the deep cuts around one of her wrist. Tyr worked quickly, but making sure he cleaned the entire area. He lifted her wrist to his lips and blew to ease the burning pain. Just like she had done for him after she doctored his wounds after the first day of the competition.

Tears burned Casey's eyes but she tried her hardest not to let them fall. However, by the time he was cleaning her other wrist, tears were quietly streaming down her face. Tyr repeated the same action by blowing on her wrist to try, and ease the burning. Then he wrapped each wrist with clean gauzes.

"Lay down." Tyr order softly, but firmly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, then did as Tyr said. Tyr sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Casey's shirt up far enough so he could see the gash in her side. His expression hardened as he got a better look at the gash in her side. Looking up at her, he saw that she was watching him, and met his gaze.

"How bad is it?" She asked knowing by the frown on his face and the pain in his eyes, it was bad.

"It's cut down to the bone." He said knowing there wasn't anything in the first aid kit that could do much for her. "All I can do is clean it, and put a bandage on it until we get back to the compound."

"Do it." Casey frowned and laid her head back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to prepare for the pain.

"Here bite down on this." Tyr said handing her a roll of bandages from the first aid kit. Casey accepted the bandages, placing them in her mouth and bit down.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Tyr said then poured the antiseptic on the gash.

Casey bit down on the bandages, but it didn't help. She screamed and gripped the bed as tears poured down her face. Her eyes tightly closed. The pain was so bad she couldn't breathe after her initial scream . She quickly spat the bandages out and struggled to drag in air into her lungs. Her body shook from the pain as it continued to burn. She felt like her flesh was burning off her body.

Tyr had layered the wound with gauzes then taped them securely in place. Tyr leaned over grasping her head in both of his larges hands. "Look at me Casey." Tyr ordered. "Look at me." He order more sternly when she didn't open her eyes. After a few moments she forced her eyes opened and tried to focus on Tyr's face.

"Good, now take a slow deep breath." He commanded his voice smooth. Casey started to close her eye, but he wouldn't let her. "Look at me Casey. Don't close your eyes. Look at me and take a slow deep breath." Tyr ordered. The way she was struggle for breath, he knew she was going to end up passing out on him, if he didn't get her to calm down and breathe.

Casey tried to slow her breathing down, but it was difficult. She took ragged breaths, trying to do as Tyr told her.

"You can do it Casey, that's it, slow deep breaths." Tyr said his voice soft and caressing as his hands loosened their grip on her head. One of Tyr's hand caressed the side of her cheek, while the other smoothed her hair back from her face. "Slow deep breaths, good, now again." He order as she started calming down. Her breathing was relaxing. He smiled down at her, and wiped the tears from her face. He reluctantly let her go, and stood up. He picked up one of her boots and unbuckled it, removing it along with her sock. He inspected her ankle before removing her other boot and sock. Her ankles weren't as bad as her wrist, but there were cuts surrounding them. After finishing removing her boots he took out his large knife, and asked, "Which leg?"

"Left." Casey whispered, still trying to calm her breathing down and overcome the pain.

Tyr cut the left outside seam of her pants at the ankle. Then grabbed the material, and ripped it until he found the gash she had spoke of. The gash wasn't as deep as the one on her side, but it was still deep.

"Please tell me it's not as bad." Casey said her voice hoarse and pleading, but she didn't look up at him. She didn't want to see his answer in his eyes again.

"It's not as bad, but it is deep." He answered her, hating the answer as bad as she did. "I can do your ankles first or the leg?" He said giving her the option.

"The ankles, I can't take that pain again just yet." Casey said still trembling from the first time.

Tyr made quick work of doctoring her ankles. She tightened and flinched at the stinging, but handled it well. Tyr picked the roll of bandages up, but before he placed it to her mouth, he leaned down and gently kissed her tear wet lip. When he pulled back, his concerned filled eyes never left her pained eyes as he put the roll of bandages to her lips. She opened her mouth, accepting the them. She bit down, and closed her eyes, this time going ahead and gripping the bed.

"Again on three. One, Two, Three." He poured the antiseptic, and again she screamed and her body arched, as the pain overcame her. This time Tyr didn't have a chance to talk her down, she passed out before he could bandage the gash. He finished securing the bandage on her thigh, then gentle covered her with a sheet.

He cleaned up the bloody gauzes and trash, then put the rest of the stuff back in the first aid kit. Once he was done cleaning up, he sat down in the chair again, and frowned down at his battered future mate. He made a promise to himself, that the Drago's would pay for what they did to her. He didn't mind the bone blades. Actually he was glad she had them. The blades were important to Nietzschean statues. But for the pain they cause her, they would receive an hundred time fold. Once her breathing had became normal again, he head back to command, leaving her to sleep.

A hour and a half had already past, since they first headed back to the Atreus home world. Dylan heard Tyr come back to command. He turned to look at him and saw the angry, but worn expression on Tyr face. Casey must have been in pretty bad shape. "How is she?" Dylan asked concerned.

"She is bad, but she will heal." Tyr said confident.

Dylan wondered if Tyr was trying to reassure himself as well. "Well we've got about another 25 minutes before we arrive on the Atreus home planet. The competition should be ending soon. Any plan on how to get her inside to her quarters without being seen."

"We walk her in through the garden near her quarters. There is a robe in Casey's room. She can put that on, it shouldn't spark anyone's suspicion if they see her. They believe she's been sick." Tyr reasoned.

"Let's just hope no one gets to close. The bone blades are a dead give away, that something more than a stomach bug has happened. Plus the scratches and bruises on her face won't help either." Dylan frowned trying to come up with a story just incase someone saw the scratches and bruises and questioned them.

Dylan could have saved himself some worry. The competition was in the last of the finals, so not many people were around, except for a few guards on duty. However, they didn't approach Dylan and Casey, when they saw them walking towards the building from the gardens near her suite. Casey was covered in the robe Tyr had found in her quarters on the Maru. Thankfully it cover her entire body. Dylan had his arm wrapped around her for support as they made their way to her suite. Tyr had appeared by the time Dylan and Casey were nearing her door to her suite.

Jane saw Casey and Dylan and jumped to her feet, making sure to bow to Casey. "My Princess, I'm glad to see you up and about. Lord Reginald has been very concerned for you. He has informed me to alert him as soon as you were feeling better. Shall I call him for you?" Jane asked hopeful, while keeping her eyes downcast.

"No. I am still to weak. Please inform anyone beside Captain Hunt, Mr. Anasazi, Ms. Valentine, or Ms. Gemini that I wish not to be disturbed unless I instruct you differently."

"Yes of course, My Princess. Is there anything I can do or get for you?"

"Not right now, but thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything. Now I must lie down." Casey said honestly. She needed to get off her feet, before she passed out.

"I hope you feel well, My Princess." Jane said and bowed.

"Thank you, Jane." Casey answered then with Dylan's help walked into her suite. Tyr followed them. Once the door hatch closed he locked the door, and changed the override command code while Dylan help Casey to her bedroom.

Beka and Trance jumped up surprised when the door opened. They both frown upset and concerned when they saw Dylan helping Casey over to the bed.

"Trance, she's in quite a bit of pain, see if you can give her something to help her." Dylan said wanting to ease Casey's pain.

"Right away." Trance said jumping into action. "Where does it hurt Casey?" Trance asked trying to get an idea of what areas she need to address.

"Right now, everywhere." Casey answered with a great deal of effort.

"Tyr and I will be out here, let me know when she's settle." Dylan addressed Trance and Beka.

"Okay." Trance answered working at mixing some herbs together. Then filling a syringe with a clear liquid from a small medicine bottle.

"Be careful of her arms." Dylan said with a frown as he stepped out and closed the bedroom door.

"Why?" Trance asked as Beka helped Casey out of the robe. They both gasped then frowned down at the set of bone blades sticking out of Casey's forearms.

"Because I'm full Nietzschean now." Casey replied with sarcastic disgust.

Casey grimaced, clenching her jaw, and grabbed her side in pain as Beka help her remove her shirt. Trance and Beka shared a worried glance when they saw how cut and bruised Casey was. It wasn't long until Casey was dresses in a loose nightgown, and was covered up in bed sleeping. Trance had given her the shot of medicine for pain, and the herbal mixture to help her sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone. I want to give a shout out to all you wonderful people who kindly reviewed. I'm sorry for the really, really long delay. I hope this makes up for it. As always Happy Reading!**

CHAPTER 28

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Beka demanded as she came out of Casey bedroom.

"Where is Trance?" Dylan asked wanting to know exactly how bad Casey was hurt.

"She surveying the damage. And it's quite a bit. How on earth did Casey end up with bone blades?" Beka asked frowning confused.

"They were a wedding present from the hopeful groom. The leader of the Drago Pride." Dylan explained with a scowl.

"Boy, he sure took a lot for granted." Beka scoffed, upset for Casey sake. "Seems to happen a lot around here, if you ask me." Beka complained. "What was the leader of the Drago Pride wanting to marry the leader of the Atreus Pride for anyway. I thought he wanted to kill the Atreus Pride off."

"So did we, but we don't know the answer to that just yet." Dylan said exhausted.

"Well, the next big question is, how is Casey going to explain how she got those things on her arms?"

"Another question we don't have an answer for yet." Dylan sighed.

Soon Trance came out and joined the others, with a concerned expression.

"How is she?" Dylan asked.

"She sleeping right now. She's lost a lot of blood from the wounds on her side and thigh. They're both pretty deep, but the one on her side is all the way down to the bone. I'll need a suture laser to repair the damage. Even after I close the wounds, she'll need time to heal internally. The rest of her wounds will heal without much trouble as long as they're kept clean."

"She jumped from the fourth floor of the Drago compound. She didn't break any bones?" Dylan asked worried.

"No, why did she jump?" Trance frowned.

"Because, she was being chased by the Drago guards, and it was her only way to escape." Tyr answered, his voice full of controlled anger at remembering seeing Casey's body so battered.

"You guys didn't rescue her?" Beka asked confused.

"She was already well on her way to escaping when we arrived. We just happened to bump into her." Tyr explained his anger easing, pride in Casey's strength and strong will taking it's place.

"More like she tried to smash Tyr's head in with a tree limb." Dylan interrupted Tyr, an amused smirk on his lips. "She'd escaped from the Drago's main building, and ran into the forest. She was hiding behind a tree when we came up on her. She must have thought we were one of the Drago guards, because she went to attack Tyr with a tree limb." Dylan told the girls.

"It's a shame she missed." Beka teased grinning at Tyr.

"Ha, Ha." Tyr smarted not amused, sitting down on the couch with a frowned. "Once the Drago's find out that Casey is back on the Atreus home world, it won't be long before the Drago Pride will attack. The Atreuss people are not ready. Instead of throwing some stupid competition, they should have been focusing their efforts on training." Tyr snapped annoyed.

"Well, we better come up with something, Casey's not going to be in any shape to lead for a few days." Dylan stated frowning trying to come up with a plan.

"Casey could always give over leadership to Lord Reginald for a few days while she recuperates." Trance suggested.

"True." Beka said thinking it would keep him out of their hair for at least a couple of days.

"First things first. We need to get Casey patched up." Dylan said coming to his feet. "I'm going to head back to the Andromeda. Trance, why don't you tag along so you can get the suture laser, and anything else you may think you'll need. It looks like we're going to have some heavy casualties very shortly if the Drago Pride decides to attack."

"Okay," Trance said then addressed Beka, "She should sleep for awhile, but if she wakes up, don't let her move about much, or she'll start bleeding again."

"Got it, no problem." Beka said confident. She was pretty sure that, Casey, would sleep most of the time Trance would be gone.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Dylan said, then he and Trance left.

"I can't believe she jumped out of a fourth story window, and didn't break anything. Pretty impressive, if you ask me." Beka said looking over at Tyr.

Tyr gave a brief nod of his head. "She wasn't waiting for someone to come and rescue her. She was planning on escaping herself. I don't believe she thought we would know where to find her, so she figured she had to find her own way back."

"It's a good thing you guys found her. If she had lost much more blood, she probably wouldn't have made it very far before the Drago guards would have found her."

"Yes, it was very fortunate." Tyr agreed calmly his emotions under control once again.

"The competition should be over by now. So there should be four hopeful winners waiting for Casey. Then there's the Drago leader, who is asserting himself about wanting to marry Casey." Beka counted, then quirked her brow at Tyr. "So what about you, Tyr?"

"What about me?" Tyr asked looking curiously at Beka.

"When are you going to join the group of candidates, hoping to win Casey's hand. When are you going to romance her, and tell her you want her to be your mate." Beka smirked teasingly, then became more serious. "Then again, if all you want is her genes, there's not much romance in that, is there?" Beka frowned thinking Nietzscheans's mating for only genetics were pathetic. "There isn't any passion in marrying, and mating for genetics." Beka stated unimpressed.

"Just because we choose our mates carefully, so to carry on a strong linage, does not mean there is no passion in our marriages." Tyr corrected Beka seriously.

"Really? So when are you going to join the group of drooling men, hoping to be able to get in Casey's genes?" Beka asked grinning, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"I have no plans of joining any group of drooling men. Casey knows of my interest, it is up to her, what will happen next." Tyr stated calmly.

"You know the Atreus Pride won't let her marry you." Beka announced with a frown.

"Like I said, it is up to Casey what will happen, and no one else." Tyr stated unconcerned about what the Atreus people thought. With a yawn, Tyr stretched out on the couch. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me if something important happens." Tyr said closing his eyes, closing off anymore question from Beka.

"You're just avoiding me." Beka whined, pouting.

"Hush, I'm napping."

Beka frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. She was sure he was only ignoring her. That was until five minutes later, when a soft snoring sound came from the couch. Beka looked over at him, and smiled shaking her head. Tyr had it bad for Casey, and Casey really cared for Tyr. However, life wasn't giving them any breaks right now. Beka worried her two friends were going to end up with broken hearts.

A couple of hours later, Tyr was still sleeping. Beka went to check on Casey. She was surprised to see Casey awake.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Beka asked concern clear in her voice as she stepped over to the side of the bed.

Grabbing her side, hoping it would help alleviate the pain, Casey tried to shifted her position in bed. It didn't help, the pain was so bad that a cried escaped her lips. Closing her eyes tightly, a stray couple of tears leaking from her eyes, as she clenched her jaw and held her breath. Casey remained frozen in her spot, until the pain started to ease. A few moments later she opened her eyes, letting out a slow breathing, making sure to only take shallow breaths.

"I'll take that as don't ask." Beka said tears coming into her own eyes. She hated seeing her friend in so much misery.

"What time is it?" Casey whispered once the pain had ease, and she was able to use her voice again.

Beka looked down at her watch. "It's almost six o'clock. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"No." Casey rested back against her pillow looking up at the ceiling, then back over to Beka.

"Can I get you anything?" Beka asked wanting to help. She felt useless, and she hated it.

"No thanks. What's been going on while I've been out?" Casey asked curious, hoping this latest situation, hadn't started the war already.

"Not much so far. Trance needed a suture laser to close your wounds, so she and Dylan have gone back to the Andromeda to collect some items. Tyr is asleep out in the sitting room couch, snoring up a storm." Beka smiled, hoping to cheer Casey up, and take her mind off her pain, if only for a short time.

Casey smiled weakly, but it was a real smile. "How is Harper getting along? I haven't heard much from him lately, and that always worries me." Casey joked.

"He's doing okay. He's been putting in some serious overtime. I think being surrounded with a bunch of over stuffed Nietzscheans has put some fire under his behind." Beka chuckled.

"I'm sure it had something to do with it. How are the pilots coming along? Are they getting any better?"

"Some, none of them are as good as me, but that is to be expected." Beka smirked jokily.

"Of course." Casey smiled, then frowned upset.

"What's wrong?" Beka asked noticing Casey's sudden upset expression. She grabbed the chair beside the bed, and sat down, waiting for Casey to tell her what was going on.

"I need to talk to Dylan about something. It's very important. I pretty sure I know who our spy is." Casey stated with a hard expression.

"Who?"

"Lady Frances. I made Laurence, the Drago's leader, think I knew who the spy was, and he let the title Thy Lady slip. There aren't many women with the title Lady in this Pride, and only one that has that much knowledge of our plans. But don't tell anyone, don't even act as you know anything. I'm hoping to use this information against her, if Laurence hasn't already informed her of my knowing she is the spy. Her brother is married to a woman from the Drago Pride." Casey explained.

"My lips are sealed." Beka assured.

"I guess the competition should be over by now." Casey commented still not looking very happy, but she was curious to what had happened in her absence.

"I guess, I haven't heard anything yet. I'm sure Lord Reginald will be coming by to inform you of the lucky winners." Beka rolled her eyes.

"As long as he doesn't see these things." Casey said glaring down at her arms, resting on top of the covers. "You know, the one and only thing I was happy about when I found out I was Nietzschean, was the fact I didn't have the bone blades. I could have blended in as a normal human being if I wanted too. Now I can't even do that." Casey hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but try and think about it this way. You'll never be without a weapon." Beka gave a pitiful attempt of a smile.

"I'm so tired of everyone forcing their will, and demands on me. I feel like I'm nothing more than a pawn in some weird chess game. I wish we could go back to the day before we went down to the Verdan planet. If I had known all of this would have happened, I would stayed on board the Andromeda."

"I don't blame you. I would have too, if I was you. You know Casey, you don't have to stay here."

"I can't just abandon them now, Beka. No matter how bad I may want too." Casey said a serious frown on he face as she stared back up at the ceiling. "It's about time I made some serious decision." Casey whispered so low Beka barely caught her words.

Casey's voice was so serious, Beka was worried what Casey might be thinking. It was long before, Casey, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Once Beka was sure Casey was resting as easy as possible, she quietly went back out to the sitting room.

Tyr was awake, sitting up reading a book, when Beka stepped out of Casey's bedroom. He looked up from his book, watching as she plopped down in the chair she had be sitting in when he had fallen asleep. He noticed her serious expression.

"Beka?" Tyr asked his voice questioning what was bothering her.

"Mmm?" Beka asked coming out of her thoughts, to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Casey and I were talking for before she fell back to sleep."

"And?" Tyr prodded when Beka didn't continue.

"She was very upset about everyone forcing their will, and demands on her. She said something about it was time, that she made some serious decisions. I don't know, maybe it's nothing. I just got a weird feeling, that something bad is going to happen." Beka frowned meeting Tyr's intense gaze.

"Perhaps it was nothing, or it could be intuition. I would keep my eyes open, just incase. Did she say anything particular?" Tyr question wondering what Casey was thinking.

"No, I just got the weird feeling, but not from what she said, but how she said it." Beka frowned unsettle, but also confused.

"She has just suffer from a traumatic experience. It is only reasonable that she'd be upset. Don't let it worry you, Beka. She will calm down." Tyr tried to give Beka, a reasonable explanation for Casey's behavior.

"I guess you're right. She has been through a lot, especially with this last episode. Maybe you should just whisk her away from all this chaos, and make everything better." Beka said with a half amused laugh, and a half wishful hope, Tyr would do just that.

"I am amazed that you give me so much credit. Beka, that you believe I have such power." Tyr said with mock amusement. Then went serious, a deep thoughtful expression on his face. "Taking her away would not solve her problems. Casey, is stronger than you give her credit for. She must stand by her decisions, and fight her battles. If I were to do as you say, and whisk her away, I would only be delaying the problem, and causing her to weaken as a warrior. She would always doubt her abilities." Tyr stated knowing he was right, but part of him wished to do exactly as Beka had said. To whisk Casey away with him, so there was nothing to come between them. But he knew it was not the right course of action to take.

"Life sucks, it always seems to kick you when you're down." Beka frowned picking up the flexi she had been reading earlier, and tried to put her mind on something else besides one of her best friend's pain.

Tyr didn't comment on Beka's last statement, but he couldn't agree more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you wonderful people who have been so supportive and encouraging in your reviews for this story. I want to say a special thanks to Assassin Queen, Elin, Millan, and Ryle Culler for keeping me motivated to keep posting for this story. Your reviews bring a smile to my face and bright my day.**

**A\N: Just a little warning. I kind of got carried a way and made Tyr a bit sappy. But I couldn't help myself. This is an AU story, and I do believe there is a softer side under all that aloof and selfishness attitude. Or I'm making him that way, seeing how this is my story. I hope this doesn't turn to many people away, but if it does, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now and let you read it and decide for yourselves. Happy Reading everyone. **

**Chapter 29**

A hour later, Dylan and Trance returned. "Has she woken up?" Trance asked Beka and Tyr.

"Once, but didn't stay awake for long." Beka answered Trance's question, then looked at Dylan thoughtfully. "Dylan, she was very eager to talk to you about something."

"Did she say what about?" Dylan asked curious.

"She didn't want to comment about it to much, but said it was very important." Beka said trying to be honest, while keeping her promise to Casey, and not telling anyone else about Lady Frances. Beka didn't think, Casey meant to keep the information a secret from her friends, but Beka didn't know how, Tyr would react after finding out the identity of the spy. So she decided to let, Casey tell Dylan and then they could decide about telling Tyr.

"Okay." Dylan said looking thoughtful, knowing Beka was holding back for some reason, but didn't press her. He'd find out what was going on soon enough.

Beka had felt Tyr's gaze on her, as she told Dylan about Casey being eager to speak with him. Beka was positive, that Tyr was very curious to what Dylan and Casey could have to speak about in private. Beka was thankful when Trance asked her to assist her in seeing to Casey's wounds. "Sure thing." Beka said almost running from the room.

Once the bedroom door was closed behind the girls, Dylan turned to look at Tyr, who was sitting back relaxed in the couch cushions, reading a book. Dylan sat in the chair, Beka had occupied only a few moments ago. He cleared his throat uncomfortable, and stole glances over at Tyr, trying to gauge his mood.

"If there is something you wish to say Dylan, by all means come out with it." Tyr said looking up at Dylan while still holding his book open.

"I ran into Lord Reginald on our way to Casey's suite. He is quite eager for Casey to be introduced to the four winners of the competition."

"He will not disobey Casey's orders, no matter how much it angers him. He will not let it be said that he dishonored his Princess." Tyr stated unconcerned.

"That's not really what I'm worried about." Dylan said continuing with a frown. "We need to tell him about the kidnapping." Dylan said knowing Tyr would dislike the idea.

"Why would we need to do that?" Tyr asked this time closing his book and laying it in his lap.

"Because the Atreus Pride, needs to focus on getting prepared for war, not a marriage. Like you said, this Pride is not ready for a major attack. Now, with Casey's escape for the Drago leader, an attack is closer at hand than before. He needs to be aware of this fact, and act accordingly." Dylan stated his argument.

Tyr frowned, but didn't argue against the point. "Perhaps you are correct, but it will not be easy explaining to him why he was not informed to begin with."

"What? Are you afraid of his wrath?" Dylan asked astounded at the possibility.

"Hardly," Tyr scoffed, "but it will not look good on our part." Tyr replied.

"Maybe, but I think we can live with that." Dylan said relaxing, now that Tyr hadn't given him a hard time with the issue.

"I know I certainly can." Tyr stated starting to pick his book back up, but stop when Cathy's cry of pain came from the bedroom.

Dylan looked over at Tyr, and saw the deep frown on the Nietzschean's face. Dylan frowned sympathetically "She's going to be alright." Dylan said trying to reassure Tyr along with himself.

Tyr glanced at Dylan, before placing his book on the coffee table, and coming to his feet. "I'm going to check on security." Tyr stated his features hard as he left Casey's suite.

Dylan was certain, Tyr had left more to get away from Casey's cries of pain that anything. Dylan had noticed, Tyr's features change the moment, Casey's cry of pain sounded. He had looked pained himself. Then his features hardened with anger. Dylan had never seen such compassionate emotions from a Nietzschean, especially Tyr. Never in all of Tyr's years aboard the Andromeda, did he express such open emotions for anyone. It was because of that very fact, that Dylan knew Tyr's wanting to be with Casey wasn't just about strong genetics and strong lineages. It had to do with love, no matter what Tyr wanted to call it that or not.

That evening after making sure the building was secure, and that his security team, as well as the Atreus guards were doing their jobs, Tyr returned to Casey's suite. He found Beka reading a flexi, an amused smirk on her face. "Have you found something that entertains you?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say entertain, but it helps pass the time, and it's a lot better than mingling around out there." Beka stated with a jerk of her head and a disgusted frown towards the door that lead outside Casey's suite.

"Where is Dylan?" Tyr asked curious.

"Casey woke up, and wanted to talk to him. They've been in there talking for over a hour." Beka frowned briefly glancing over to Casey's bedroom door, before looking back at Tyr.

"Why does that bother you?" Tyr asked noticing Beka's frown, and wondered what she wasn't telling him.

"Oh .. I, uh, just don't want, Casey getting overly tired, that's all. It is her first day back, you know, and she's in bad shape." Beka rushed out, gluing her attention back to the flexi in her hand.

Tyr didn't call Beka on her lie, but he knew she was lying to him. Firstly, her pulse rate jumped to a racing speed. Secondly, she stumbled over her excuse. Tyr stepped over to the bedroom door, raising his hand to knock, when the door opened, and Dylan appeared stepping from the room, closing the door behind him. A solemn determined expression on his features. Tyr knew that whatever it was, Dylan and Casey's conversation had not been pleasant.

"Tyr." Dylan acknowledged Tyr's presences, then looked at Beka.

"Beka, I need your help with a few things." Dylan stated gravely.

It wasn't long that Dylan and Beka left, leaving Tyr wondering what was going on that he wasn't aware of. Pushing the thought aside for now, knowing he would know soon enough. Wanting to check on Casey, he knocked on the bedroom door, and entered when Casey called out for him to enter.

"Come in." Casey called out feeling overly drained, but wouldn't deny any of her friends if they wished to see her. She was a little surprised however, when Tyr entered her room. She watched him close the door behind him, then come over, and sit in the seat Dylan had not longed abandoned. Casey hadn't seen anything of Tyr, since they had returned from the Drago home planet, and that was hours ago. True, she had slept through a number of those hours, but she was aware that no one besides Trance, Beka, and Dylan had been in to see her.

Casey looked over at Tyr, and was warmed by the soften and tenderness within the depth of his gaze. She had to steel herself, from blurt out her feelings for him, when he looked at her with such concern and care. She did however smile, and try to push herself up into a more comfortable sitting position. She gritted her teeth to stifle a cry as she moved. Tyr started to rise and assist her, but stopped, when Casey raised her hand to halt him. After a few moments the pain past, and she was able shifted so she was more comfortable. Tyr took his seat again, the lines around his eyes and mouth showing his tension.

Once settled, Casey spoke, "I bet you're happy now, that I haven't ask you to change anything for me." Casey gave him a half hearted smile.

"How so?" Tyr asked his expression vague. However he was curious to why Casey would think so.

"I'm sure in your eyes, I am just as much a pitiful excuse for a Nietzschean, as the others in my Pride. I have managed to be driven crazy by an unseen intruder, which you saved me from the edges of death. Then I am poisoned, which you again played a roll in my care and recovery. Now, I have been easily kidnapped by the enemy, without me so much as getting a hit at my kidnapper. Again, you came to my rescue. It would seem, Tyr, you are always coming to my rescue. A trait, that I am sure is becoming rapidly annoying if not already. A trait, I am sure could not be looked on as favorable in a mate." Casey stated, her tone growing annoyed. She was annoyed at herself for being so weak. She was right, why would Tyr want her anymore. She was nothing but a nuance to him.

Tyr listened to Casey's reasoning, but didn't comment. He studied her tired, but serious features. She truly believed, he would only see her as an unworthy disappointment. She would have been shocked to know that Tyr thought the complete opposite. To him, she had proven herself to be a worthy Nietzschean, as well as a worthy mate. She had fought the craziness going on around her, when she thought she was losing her mind. She relived horrible times from her past, that once was enough to make anyone go insane. But she remained strong, seeking out answers, and ways to overcome. The poisoning she could not have prevented. It was amazing that she was strong enough to survive the poison. Then when the intense pain from the side effects struck her, she didn't let it stop her. She forced herself to keep going. She bore the pain like the warrior she was. This last episode, was only another thing in her corner. Casey was upset that she was unable to stop her kidnapper. Tyr would have been surprised if she had. With Trance's concoction to help her sleep, then the tranquilizer dart added on top of that, it was surprising, she was able to put up as much as a fight as she had. Not only that, but when she was on the Drago world, she had no clue to them knowing where she was. However, Casey didn't sit around, and wait for them to figure it out, and come for her. She was determined, if she was to escape, she would have to rescue herself. And that is exactly what she was doing, when they came to find her in the forest, on the Drago home world. Even after they found her, and she was seriously injured, and needing rest, she didn't slow them down. She pushed herself to continue, so they could escape. She knew it was the only way for them to get away without being captured. Casey suffered one trauma after another, but she never let it stop her. She was a strong warrior with heart and spirit. She wasn't just a worthy mate, she was an exceptional mate.

Casey took by Tyr's silence, that he must have agreed with her, but wasn't so cruel as to rub it in her face. His face was a mask, that gave no clue to what he was thinking. Suddenly, Tyr came to his feet. Casey thought he was going to leave, but instead of heading for the door, he walked around the bed, and gently sat down beside her. He leaned over her, his eyes intense with the wanting he felt for her. Reached down, he gently caressed her cheek. "Ask me to change anything, and if it is in my power, it will be as you desire." Tyr spoke, his voice as soft as velvet, then he leaned down, and softly, but passionately took possession of Casey's mouth.

Casey reached up placing her hand on Tyr's face, allowing herself to respond to his kiss, this once. When he pulled back, he could see the desire and wanting in her eyes, but there was something more. A wary look of disappointment and sadness.

"What is it?" He asked his voice betraying his own desire.

"I can not ask you to change for me, Tyr. It is not right for me to ask it from you. Your dream, and desire is to rebuild your pride, as it should be, but I am not the one to rebuild it with. When ever I marry, I will not share my husband with another woman. I know it is the Nietzschean way, but it is not my way. Nor, will I give up who I am, to become nothing to you, but a baby making resource. I do not plan on staying here with the Atreus Pride forever. If I survive the coming war between the Atreus and the Drago, I will continue to live my life as I have. Dylan has told me that I will always have a place on board the Andromeda, however I don't believe, I could continue working with you, and knowing I gave you up. It is best if we stop now, and not speak of this again. I wish you happiness Tyr, and that will only truly come, the day when you are surrounded by your many beautiful wives, and your many beautiful children." Casey said with a sad heart.

Tyr reached up and took Casey's hand that was still holding his cheek, in his. He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss against her knuckles.

"I could make you happy, if you'd let me." Tyr spoke softly, "I would treat you, as the Princess you are, and the way you deserve to be treated. You would never need or want for anything."

"I'm not a fragile piece of art, that needs to be put up on a shelf and locked away Tyr." Casey informed him frowned slightly.

"You are to me, but I know I can not keep you from being who you are. You are a warrior, I would not have you be any other way."

"I couldn't be anything else, it is who I am. But I'm also a woman, a woman who will not share her husband. Not even for you, Tyr." Casey spoke resolvedly.

"If that is what it takes for you to agree to marry me, then so be it. I will be loyal to you and only you." Tyr declared, his voice telling Casey of his sincerity.

"Tyr, you know that will not work. You will not be able to build your pride as it should be, and then you will only come to resent me, and then things will be ruined between us." Casey said disappointed, but still stunned that Tyr had actually agreed to be loyal to her alone. She would have never expected such a promise from him.

"I have gone years unable to find someone worthy enough to even attempt to restart the Kodiak Pride. Now I find you, someone I would be proud to raise my children, the future of the Kodiak Pride with. If I have waited this long for you, I am willing to be loyal to you, if that is what you desire. It will be my pleasure, and job to fulfill your needs and desires as your husband."

"And what of children, Tyr? Do you expect me to give up my life, who I am, to be the mother of your children?" Casey asked curious to what Tyr expect.

"I expect nothing more from you, than I would expect from any other mother. To nurture and protect her children." Tyr replied seriously, wondering if Casey didn't want to have their children.

"What of you Tyr, will you help raise these children, or will you go on with your life, and leave them to me to have the full responsibility?" Casey asked fighting her fatigue that was rapidly wearing her out.

"Any children we may have, are very important to me, and the future to the Kodiak Pride. Of course I will be apart of their raising." Tyr said keeping his calm, even though Casey's question upset him. He would not let his temper get the best of him this time. Plus, Casey was going tired rapidly, he wanted her to understand his interest and intent towards her.

"Just how many children are we talking about?" Casey asked not believing they were actually having this conversation.

"At least six, more would be agreeable." Tyr answered.

"I'm sure it would. What if I'm not ready to leave the Andromeda?" Casey asked fighting sleep, but wanting to know the answers that plagued her about a possible relationship with Tyr.

"For now, we would remain. We can start our pride on board the Andromeda. However, when the time is right, we will find a place to call home. Like I said Casey, ask and if it is within my power, it will be yours." Tyr repeated seriously.

"Tell me honestly, do you love me, Tyr?" Casey asked yawning, her eyes growing heavier by the second. She started to slide down into her pillow, but grimaced in pain as she moved. Tyr wrapped his arms around her, helping to lower her down. He gently laid her head on her pillow, gazing down at her, thinking over her question. "Did he love her?" He knew the answer would be important to Casey.

Love isn't necessary when it comes to recognizing a good match, and starting a pride. All that is needed, are good genetics and lineage. Tyr had to really ask himself, was he able to tell Casey. he loved her. He knew she would need to hear those words before she would commit to him or anyone. So he was willing to say the three little words, if it got him what he wanted. But did he honestly love her? That question seemed to bug him. A voice inside his head screamed yes, while another part of him, the part of him that guarded his emotions closely, told him he didn't love anyone. Loving someone left you open to attacks. Love made you weak, and vulnerable.

Tyr opened his mouth to give Casey an answer, but stopped when he realized she was already asleep. He gently came to his feet, then reached down, and tucked the covers around her. He stood staring down at her, thinking over their conversation. He realized, that Casey wasn't exactly opposed to marrying him, and raising a family, but she was opposed to giving up her entire self to become nothing but a wife and a mother. Tyr knew she enjoyed being apart of the Andromeda crew. She enjoyed her job, her friends, and she enjoyed adventure. She would not give those things up easily. Tyr also realized, that he didn't want her to give up those things. They were what made Casey, who she was.

Plus, those where things he enjoyed too, if he was completely honest with himself. However, he didn't plan to live out his days on the Andromeda forever. One day, he had plans for himself, and his family to settle down on their own world. He planned on being surrounded by his children, and their children, and their children. The future of the Kodiak Pride was his destiny, and he planned on seeing it fulfilled with Casey at his side.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you wonderful people who have been so supportive and encouraging in your reviews for this story. Y'all have helped to keep me motivated about posting for this story. Your reviews bring a smile to my face and bright my day.**

**Chapter 30**

Casey sat up in bed, annoyed at the man standing in front of her. Lord Reginald stood telling her of the success of the competition. He bragged that the four top men of the Atreus Pride had won the competition. He also bragged over the fact that the Kodiak, must have chickened out because he mysteriously disappeared before the competition began. Casey couldn't decide what annoyed her most. The fact that Lord Reginald and the others where so determined to see her married that they didn't seem to realize the folly of ignoring their training for the up coming war with the Dragos, or the fact that Lord Reginald was pleased to belittle and disgrace Tyr. Although Casey was greatly upset, she hid it well. She remained calm as she addressed the foolish Nietzschean man in front of her.

"Let me start by saying how pleased I am to know that the competition has ended and met your satisfaction." Casey stated calmly.

"I will arrange for you to meet the men, and spend time with them, once you are feeling better of course." Reginald said pleased. "I knew that once you saw the ability of the Atreus men, you would be pleased. "Just as I knew that, that Kodiak is inferior to us. He is weak, and apparently a coward. For he was to afraid to face the best of the Atreus Pride, he didn't even show his coward face." Reginald bragged looking over to his right to sneer at Tyr. Reginald was disappointed he didn't get a reaction from the Kodiak. However he was pleased to see that his Princess was displeased at the Kodiak. He could see the displeasure clearly in her eyes and expression.

Casey frowned and wanted to growl at the fool Reginald, but she took a deep breath, reining herself in. Holding her head higher so she glared straight at Reginald, her expression evidences of her anger. Casey noticed that Reginald's pleased expression didn't leave his face. Which meant he foolishly mistook her displeasure to be directed at Tyr.

Dylan glance from Casey to Reginald to Tyr, then back to Casey. He was surprised to see that it was Casey, who looked ready to tear Reginald's head off instead of Tyr. Dylan almost would had laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. It was plain to him, that Casey and Tyr were a couple. It just wasn't clear to them or the Atreus leaders and people yet. Dylan looked back to Casey to see she was getting ready to drop the bomb shell on Reginald. Even still pale and weak, she looked regal. She held herself as the Princess she was, that held the authority that she expected to be respected and obeyed. Right now she was getting ready to take pleasure in putting Reginald in his place.

"Tell me Lord Reginald, if the best of the Atreus men were participating in the competition, who were on security?" Casey asked her voice serious.

"Oh, well of course not all our best men where in the competition. Security is very tight, and one of our top priorities." Reginald assured, the pleased look now gone from his face. He was looking a little uncomfortable all of a sudden by Casey's questioning.

"Really?" Casey questioned the serious look on her face and in her tone still firm.

"Of course your Highness. We have numerous of guards on patrol. No Drago will get within a hundred feet of this place without our knowledge." Reginald said confident.

Tyr scoffed at Reginald's declaration, drawing the older mans glared.

"Watch yourself Kodiak. We are not the cowards that you apparently are." Reginald hissed.

Tyr growled at the pompous man, clenching his jaw, while glaring back with eyes that could terrify most people.

Casey noticed pleased Reginald's slight flinch.

"Speaking of the Drago's," Casey spoke bring Reginald's attention back to her. "Did it not seem odd, that I was not at the competition yesterday?"

"I was informed by your servant, that you had given orders that you did not wish to be disturbed by anyone." Reginald said looking a little confused to what her presences at the competition had to do with the Drago Pride.

"Yes, I am aware of those orders." Casey stated clipped and cool. "However, I did not give them." Casey informed and watched the confused Reginald become speechless.

"What? What do you mean, you did not give those orders?" Reginald stumbled over his words, after finding his voice.

"Your numerous of guards, apparently were to busy with something else besides their jobs. Last night a number of Drago guards broke into my suite, kidnapped me and took me to meet Laurence the Drago leader." Casey accused.

"But this can not be," Reginald declared dumbfounded.

"But it can. The Drago leader wanted an audience with me so he could make me an offer. One that would end the fighting among the Drago and Atreus prides."

"What could he possibly have to offer us that would ever bring peace among our two prides?" Reginald asked disgusted.

"It was an offer of marriage." Casey answered and watched as Reginald's jaw dropped. He quickly snapped it closed and glared. "My point for telling you all of this is simple, it is painfully obvious that the people of this pride are not ready to stand against the Dragos. If they could not have stopped a handful of Drago men from coming in and kidnapping your Princess, who the Atreus people pride themselves on by declaring the willingness to protect with their very lives, then we are doomed. Instead of trying to marry me off, I suggest we concentrate our efforts on the battle with the Dragos. Which the battle is closer now than before, seeing how my escaping from the Drago leader is sure to have angered him." Casey said frowning knowing what she said was true. She dreaded the upcoming battle. Many people were going to die at the Drago's hands, and she was helpless to stop it.

"And speaking of escaping," Casey said drawing Reginald's attention out of his own thoughts. "Tyr was not in the competition, because he and Dylan were to busy rescuing me from the Drago home world. Tyr found the Drago dart the men use to knock me unconscious beside my bed."

Reginald turned on Tyr and Dylan with outrage. "You should have alerted me about this at once. We would have stormed the Drago's strong hold and rescue her."

"And most likely ended up getting her killed." Tyr snapped, the anger in his voice barely controllable. Making an effort to calm himself he continued, "The Atreus guards would have been slaughtered in a matter of minutes, and your beloved Princess along with them." Tyr said his voice more under control, but still very hostel.

"It was very convenient that you were the one who found the dart. It is very obvious that you can not tolerate the Atreus Pride. How do we not know you, yourself were not behind the Princess' kidnapping." Reginald accused Tyr.

"Watch yourself Atreus, or I might save the Drago's the trouble of coming to destroy you myself." Tyr threatened menacingly.

"Tyr, nor Dylan, had nothing to do with the kidnapping." Casey defended her friends, upset that Reginald was trying to pass the blame onto Tyr and Dylan, but mostly Tyr.

"How can you be positive?" Reginald questioned but continued to glare at Try.

"Because I trust them with my life." Casey replied her voice unwavering. "Something I do not trust anyone with so easily." Casey's tone revealing to Reginald she did not trust the Atreus Pride to protect her. Reginald turned back to Casey, a serious expression on his face.

"If they hurt you in anyway, Your Highness, I promise you, I will see that revenge is taken to avenge what they did to you."

"I was hurt, but the only permanent damage done are these." Casey said taking her arms out from under the cover to reveal the bone blades sticking out from each of her forearms.

Reginald looked at Casey's arms and was stunned at first, but other than that looked relieved. Casey however didn't feel calm about the blades stick out from her arms. She was still upset about them. She knew she better get use to them, because they were now a permanent part of her.

"At least no permanent damage was done. But we will still seek revenge for them harming you. I know your champions will be the first to want the chance to prove themselves to you." Lord Reginald boasted.

"There is no need for any of them to try and prove themselves to me. I have decided I will not marry." Casey informed the men in front of her. Her face and voice firm.

"You can not be serious. You must take a husband. The Atreus Pride must go on. We must have a leader." Reginald declared upset.

"I did not say I would leave you without a leader. I said I would not marry."

"But you Highness, you must." Reginald continued clearly unhappy.

"Hear me Lord Reginald, and hear me well. I have no plans on marrying, and I do not wish to hear anymore about it. Am I understood?" Casey demanded her anger clear.

"I understand your Highness you feel the Atreus people have let you down, but I can promise you they will avenge you. Let us make it up to you, proving our men are worthy of your hand." Reginald pleaded.

"For now on the men are to focus all their energy on training. I do not wish to hear anymore on the subject of marriage. When I have decided I wish to marry, I will handle it, myself. Am I understood?" Casey nearly growling from her frustration.

"Yes your Highness." Reginald said finally accepting she would not allow them to pressure her into marriage.

"Good. Now there is one more issue we need to discuss. It is about our spy, we have discovered her identity."

"Who? Tell me, and I will see to their punishment right a way and personally." Reginald said ready to rip someone's head off.

"We have a better idea. We are going to set a trap for the spy, and let themselves fall right in the middle of it." Dylan spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"Who is he?" Reginald asked again.

"It's more like who is she?" Casey corrected. "I'm afraid Lady Frances is our spy." Casey answered knowing Reginald would have a hard time accepting their answer.

"How can you be sure? She has been a vital part of the pride's survival since right after the Dragos first attacked." Lord Reginald stated disbelieving one of the council members would betray the pride.

"While I was being held captive by the Drago leader, he mention his troops ability to stop our every turn. I let him assume that I knew who his spy was, and asked him how they were able to give him the information under our noses. He answered that Thy Lady, has many talents. There is only one Lady among us with access to our plans. Laurence also stated that her brother is married to a woman from the Drago pride. Which gives them prefect cover to relay our plans to the Dragos."

"I still can not believe that Lady Frances would betray us like this." Reginald growled upset.

"It is very unfortunate, but it may very well help us against the Dragos." Casey stated calculative.

"How so?" Reginald asked confused looking at Casey.

"Captain Hunt, can explain it better than I." Casey said looking over to Dylan to take over the conversation.

"It's simple really. We make a fake plan of attack, show it to the council, in turn it gives her the information we want the Dragos to have. Then when the Drago guards are expecting us to attack in one place, we will be attacking in another." Dylan explained.

"I see," Reginald said taking in Dylan's plan. "We will need to plan this attack careful, the Atreus world is full of areas that can be easily used for traps."

"That is why I want you, Lord Reginald to work with Captain Hunt on coming up with our plans. No one beside the two of us, and the Andromeda crew are to know about this plan. We do not want anyone to alert Lady Frances to our knowledge of who she is. The guards must believe the attack plan is real, if this is going to work." Casey informed Reginald.

"Yes your Highness," Reginald said bowing to Casey, then turned to look at Dylan. "Capt. Hunt if now will be a good time for you, I am very eager to hear your thoughts on this matter." Reginald said addressing Dylan with respect for the first time since Dylan and the others had arrived.

"I'm eager myself to get this plan underway." Dylan said stunned by Reginald's manner, but didn't let it show.

"Rest well your Highness." Reginald said bowing respectfully to Casey before turning and leaving her bedroom.

Dylan smiled at Casey, showing his surprise at Reginald's brief attitude adjustment, before leaving to follow Reginald.

Casey turned her attention to Tyr, who was already at her bedroom door getting ready to leave as well. He meet her gaze briefly before speaking, " Rest well Casey." Then he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.

The meeting had wiped Casey out. It wasn't very long before she had fallen asleep, hoping to do as Try and Reginald said, get some rest. She was going to need it for the coming days ahead.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you wonderful people who have been so supportive and encouraging in your reviews for this story. Y'all have helped to keep me motivated about posting for this story. Your reviews bring a smile to my face and bright my day. I want to give a special thanks to Assassin Queen, Millantrillan, and Elin for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!**

Chapter 31

A week past with Dylan and Reginald still in and out of meetings about the false plan of attack. Casey had mostly recovered from her wounds thanks to the help of the nanobites, and was now up and about working with Harper, Trance, and even Beka whenever needed.

Needing some time for herself, one night after the soldiers' trainings had ended for the day, Casey made her way to the training arena. She was thankful that no one was around. She had to dodge a few servants who were always on her tail. She closed the door to the arena, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. It had been over a week now since she had been able to work on her own personal training. She was nervous about trying her moves with her new blades. She had hurt herself with them when she tried to escape the Dragos. Her moves had been unbalanced when she fought the Drago Nietzschean; which allowed for her side to be spilt open. She needed practice if she was going to learn to fight with the them, but she didn't want any of the Atreus people seeing how unskilled she was with her new blades.

Stepping into the center of the arena, she first focused on just being able to complete her stretches. She tried to focus on the moves, but she found herself focusing more on avoiding hurting herself instead. She was pleased when she managed to make it thru her stretches without causing any damage to herself. Casey decided she needed to start slow, pretty much relearning everything once again. She started with the very first move Tyr had taught her when she had asked him for his help with some meditation work when her memory had been on overdrive. She focused on moving each part of her body, as Tyr had instructed her. Once she had completed the move, she continued to repeated it over and over again. Each time picking up speed, until she felt a little more comfortable with herself. She worked for a hour on that one move, but was satisfied when she came away from her workout, without a single scratch.

Each night after training for the day had ended, Casey would make her way to the arena for her workout. She had managed to complete the first two moves Tyr had taught her without trouble. Tonight she planned on working on a new one. She started out as she had with the other two moves. Each move was done in slow motion, being repeated over and over, until she grew more comfortable. This move however was more complicated than the first two, and was causing her difficulty. She went to swing her arm out and across, to block the imaginary blow from her imaginary enemy, but managed to graze the tips of her blades on her right arm across the top of her left arm. Casey bit back the cry of pain, and let out a few un lady like words as she gripped her forearm over the light scratch.

"Your not compensation for the room needed for the blades." Tyr spoke from his position by the back entrance that led in and out of the locker rooms. He pushed himself off the door frame, to walk over to where Casey was standing. "Let me see your arm." He ordered taking her arm in his hands, inspecting the damage. "It's only a scratch," He stated satisfied it wasn't anything more serious.

"I know it's only a scratch." Casey hissed taking her arm back annoyed. "What I don't know, is how to fight with these blasted things." She growled out frustrated taking a deep breath and blowing it out trying to calm down. The blades weren't Tyr's fault.

"After I bandage your arm, I'll show you." Tyr stated calmly, then headed back the way he had came. A few moments later he reappeared carrying a first aid kit. After tending to the small wound on Casey's arm, they went back to the center ring. Tyr instructed her on how to complete each step of the move she was working on without hurting herself. Then he made her repeat the move over and over, continuing to instruct her, while at times helping to guide her body into the move. Once she had managed to complete the move successfully, he started teaching her a new maneuver.

He stood behind her, holding onto her wrist, guiding her arms in the direction they should go. Tyr slid his hands down Casey's body as he continued to guide her. His touch light and gentle, more like caressing as if he was seducing her instead of teaching her to fight. His voice low and velvety as he gave her instructions. Casey fought to stay focused on Tyr's instructions instead of the sound of his voice. It wasn't helping that his mouth was only inches from her ear, and his warm breath was tickling her, sending shivers down her spine.

Tyr knew what he was doing to Casey, because it was causing the same affect on him. He heard the moment her heart rate jumped to a racing speed. Her breathing was labored, and not just from their workout. She started to tremble under his touch. He couldn't help the smile on his lips as he moved even closer, then nipped her earlobe.

Casey gasped and jumped surprised at Tyr's bite. Unfortunately when she jumped, one of her bladed arms raked across one of Tyr's arms, scratching him. Frowning down at the bleeding, but surface wound, he asked with a mock frown. "Was that really called for?"

Casey frowned upset at the wound, worried that she had seriously hurt Tyr. But as she took in his hands on hips, and mocking expression. Her fear eased to mock annoyance. "You can't blame me, that's what you get for biting me." Casey said copying his stance, by putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him in return.

"I certainly can, it was you who did this." Tyr said pointing to the scratch on his upper arm that had already quit bleeding.

"It was you who bit me, causing me to jump. If it is anyone's fault it is yours. Plus you know, I am still learning how to maneuver with these things. You should have taken that into consideration when you so wickedly bit me. So as I see it, you cannot blame anyone but yourself." Casey said matter of fact.

"I see I am going to have to watch myself around you. You may slice my head off, just because I try to show you some affection." Tyr said a smirk playing across his lips.

"Affection!" Casey scoffed. "You call biting me, showing affection. If that is what you consider showing affection, I'm curious to what you would consider passion." Casey threw back, then caught her breath at Tyr's suddenly intense expression. His eye's had darkened to the darkest chocolate brown she had ever seen. Before she could move, he swiftly had her down on the mat, mindful of her bone blades this time. One moment he was standing in front of her smirking at her, the next he had her on her back pinned to the mat. His body covering hers. His weight pressing her into the exercise mat.

"If passion is what you want to see, then I'm more than willing to show you." Tyr's voice rumbling low in her ear, making her shiver.

"GET OFF OF THE PRINCESS, THIS INSTANT KODIAK." Anole demanded in a hard authoritative tone, as he pointed his weapon at Tyr.

Tyr growled annoyed at the interference. Casey however couldn't help the small amused smile that came to her lips. Tyr crocked an eyebrow at her, and glared when he saw she was slightly amused.

"REMOVE YOURSELF NOW KODIAK, OR I'LL MOVE YOU MYSELF." Anole growled harshly.

Tyr put his hands on either side of Casey's head and pushed himself up to his feet, and stepped back eyeing Anole with barely contained hostility.

Anole glared back at Tyr, then put his attention on Casey who was still on the floor, but was now sitting up. Anole's reached out his hand to Casey, offering to help her up. "Did the Kodiak hurt you in anyway, your Highness?" Anole asked glancing over at Try, his gaze like steel as he waited for his Princess's answer.

Casey reached up, and touched her earlobe while meeting Tyr's eyes. Tyr cocked his head, looking less haunting. An amused challenging smirk coming into his eyes as he waited for her to answer Anole.

"Your Highness?" Anole stole a glance over at Casey, when she remained silent.

"No Anole, he didn't hurt me." Casey answered, deciding telling Anole about Tyr biting her wasn't a good idea. The Atreus Pride didn't exactly like Tyr, so they wouldn't find Tyr's affection as he called it, amusing.

"Are you sure?" Anole asked again, while glaring at Tyr untrusting.

"I assure you, Anole, I am fine." Casey tried to assure the upset Nietzschean.

"Then what was he doing, pinning you to the floor?" Anole asked stealing another glance at Casey. This time looking confused.

"He was instructing me in a set of moves, that is all. He was showing me how to pin someone. A very useful move, I'll have to remember that one." Casey spoke meeting Tyr's eyes.

"It works best when you catch your opponent unaware." Tyr replied smirking at her again. Not in the least concerned if Anole was watching their exchange.

"Yes, I noticed that." Casey retorted, glaring at him, then smile and turned her attention to Anole. "Anole, will you leaned me your arm, in escort me back to my room?" Casey asked sweetly.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure." Anole said pleased that Casey asked him for his attention in escort her.

"Good night, Tyr." Casey nodded to Tyr, giving him a quick self-satisfied smirk, before putting her attention back on Anole.

Tyr no longer looked anything but irritated and threatening. He had a dark scowl on his face, as he glared at Casey and Anole. His arms were crossed over his massive chest as he watched them leave the arena. Casey didn't know how close Tyr was to tearing Anoles head off, as Anole escorted her out of the arena.

"Are you sure the Kodiak didn't hurt you in anyway?" Anole asked Casey again once they were alone and headed to Casey's suite.

"I am sure, Anole. Tyr would never hurt me, that I am sure of." Casey said her tone casual, but sincere.

"You trust this, Kodiak. Why?" Anole asked confused and hesitant.

"I have work beside him for five years now. He has shown nothing but courage, and proficiency. I may not always agree with the way he goes about accomplishing something, but he get the job done. He has also saved my life more times than I care to remember. He has never lied to me, and has always pushed me to my limits. In good ways and bad." Casey said and gave a small laugh. Then grew serious again, "I know Tyr is not a Atreus, Anole, but he is not your enemy. He may not be the easiest person to tolerate sometimes, but he is a very skilled warrior. He wouldn't have lasted as long on his own if he had not been. I also know he is being hard on the guards, but he is only doing it for their own good. The Drago's are a very powerful force to deal with. If we are going to have any chance of surviving this war, then we must be prepared. And that is what Tyr is trying to do, prepare the men. I have fought beside him for five years now, and I can promise you he is quite capable of training our men." Casey said hoping Anole wouldn't get offended by what she said.

Anole was quite for a long while. A deep frown on his face. He didn't speak again until they had reached Casey's door.

"Your words have move me, Princess. I may not care much for the Kodiak, but I am pleased to know that he has been of service to you, protecting you. If you believe that he is as capable as you say, then I will give my all in learning from him. I know the Dragos are not an enemy to take lightly. So I will see to it the men also give their all in learning from the Kodiak."

"Thank you, Anole. I am glad to know that there is at least one valiant man among the Atreus Pride." Casey said pleased. "Good night Anole."

"Good night Princess, sleep well." Anole said bowing slightly then turning and leaving Casey.

Tyr cleaned up and headed for his own quarters. That night as he laid in bed he thought over the past week. Every night after training he stayed behind once the men left, because he knew that Casey would be coming to the arena to workout. The first night, he had come up on her unrepentantly. He had been the last one to shower and change. He started for the door when he came out and spotted Casey working on the first move he had taught her when she had approached him about teaching her some meditation techniques. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he stepped back and watched her move slowly through each step. Her concentration completely on completing the move and being careful not to make contact with the bone blades in her arms. She repeated the same move over and over again. He was sure she would grow tired of the process, but she was determined. She continued repeating the move until she became comfortable, and then she started to slowly increase her speed. For the past week she continued to come back every night after training was over, to work on her moves.

He had watched her with satisfaction as she completed the first two moves he taught her. Tonight she had started on the third move. The move was more complicated than the first two and she was having more difficulty. He didn't move when she made mistakes, letting her start the move over again. He was confident she would be just as determined in getting this move right as she had the others. And he was right, she continued to repeat the move, but she still was struggling to get it correct. He knew the moment she was going to end up cutting herself, when he saw her go to block, but didn't move her arm low enough to avoid the blades. It was then that he decided it was time to intervene. He wasn't about to stand by and watch her crave herself up. He smiled to himself when he thought about her reaction to his closeness, and his hands on her body. There was no denying she wanted him. He could see it in her eyes as she laid beneath him. The sound of her heart racing, and the sweet scent of desire flowing from her skin. His mind had fogged over as all his senses were full of nothing but her. That was the reason he didn't care about the fact that someone had entered the arena and was heading toward them. All his mind wanted was to drink in the very essence of Casey. He wanted to pulverize the person who had the nerve to disturb them. It took all his control not to grab Anole and throw him through the doors, telling him to mind his own business. But the sight of Casey's amusement stop him. She was enjoying his torture.

Then it was his turn to enjoy watching her try to explain why they were on the floor with his body pressed into hers. He smiled amused when she touched her ear, when Anole asked if Tyr had hurt her. She had considered telling on him, but changed her mind, knowing it wouldn't be amusing to anyone else but them.

However his amusement vanished the moment Casey requested Anole to escort her to her suite. The though of another man near her, and touching her raked on his nerves. Playfulness between them was one thing, but for anyone else to interfere, was dangerous for the fool. Tyr was not going to allow anyone to get in the way of what he wanted, and he wanted Casey.

The next day during training Tyr noticed a difference in Anoles attention to his instructions. Tyr also noticed Anole concentrated more on performing each move with accuracy. Tyr was going to have to find out exactly what was Anole's motivation. Yesterday he paid little attention to Tyr's instructions, now after escorting Casey's to her suite, Anole was giving his all. Did Anole think Casey might consider giving him her hand if he proved he could best Tyr. What exactly had Casey said to give Anole such determination and motivation. Tyr promised himself he would find out tonight one way or another. Tyr growled at the thought of Anole pursuing Casey. His anger and jealously fueling his pushing the men harder.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the really loooong delay with this chapter. I must admit that I forgot about the story for a little while. I got caught up in other things, and just recently remembered that I haven't update this monster in awhile. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Not much really happening just yet, but we're getting there.**

Chapter 32

Casey laid on her back glaring frustrated at the arena ceiling as if it was the source of her problems. She was working on the move Tyr had shown her last night. However it wasn't going so well, she would either stumble over her movements and land on her butt or back, or she would scratch herself with the blades. This last attempt she had landed on the flat of her back.

"You're not going to learn anything by just lying around." Tyr said coming to stand at her head and looked down at her.

"Either help me up or just go away." Casey hissed frustrated.

"If that's the way you're going to behave, you can get yourself up." Tyr smarted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her impassive.

"Then go away." She snapped back transferring her glare from the ceiling to him.

"As you wish." Tyr shrugged his shoulders moving out of her line of vision. However he didn't leave the room. He made his way over to the bleachers, sitting down reclining back on his elbows as he continued to watch her.

Casey sat up, and grimaced as she massaged her sore shoulder. "When am I ever going to get over this stiffness?" She growled to herself annoyed at the pain and stiffness that still limited her movements since the Dragos attempted assassination by poisoning her.

"Are you going to start sometime tonight?" Tyr asked his voice cool.

Casey's head snapped in his direction, her glare still firmly in place. "No one is making you stay." Casey snapped as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"True, but I did tell you I would teach you how to fight with the blades. I can't do that if I'm not here, now can I?" Tyr shot back.

"What ever." Casey said annoyed at herself for continuing to screw up, and at Tyr's attitude. She didn't need his arrogance tonight.

"Repeat the move I showed you last night." Tyr command in the same voice that he used with his men.

Casey took a deep cleansing breath, and tried to ignore Tyr as she started over with the move. She moved slowly, concentrating on her every move and step. She did well up until she got to the same part, that had caused her to land on her back. She started to move her left foot behind her right foot, and twist around while doing the flip over the head kick, but as soon as she started into the move, Tyr barked for her to stop. He made a disgusted sound, as he got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of her.

"You're not moving you foot far enough back, and you're over twisting. When you go down you're going to end up slicing your leg, or either landing on your back." Tyr instructed critically. "Now start over from the beginning."

Casey once again restarted to move, mindful of Tyr's instructions.

Tyr circled around Casey as she preformed the move. He watched her form and stance. When she got to the place where he had stopped her, she moved her foot back farther, but Tyr's aggravated grunt, made her stop and look at him expectantly.

"What is it this time?" She huffed her own nerves on edge.

"Did I say to stop?" Tyr snapped back.

"Apparently I did something wrong." She said staring at him, waiting for him to tell her what it was, but he only continued to frown at her.

"Start over again." Tyr order as he started to move around her again.

Casey let out a low growl, but did as Tyr ordered. She started the move over and decided to ignore Tyr's presences. Again at the same spot, when she went to do the twisted kick, she waited for Tyr to say something or make some annoying noise, but he didn't. She continued into the kick and ended up on her backside.

"Get up." Tyr sighed impatient as if dealing with a stubborn child.

Casey glared at him, as she got back to her feet. Growing quickly tired of Tyr's attitude, but tried to remember why she was putting herself through this for. She also knew Tyr was a determined warrior; tolerating little to no faults. She was annoyed with him, but she knew how he was before she agreed to let him train her, so she tried to suck it up and focus on his instructions.

"When you twist, only twist your waist. Don't move your hips until your in the kick itself." Tyr said stepping back. "Now again."

Casey rolled her neck, grimacing from the pain it caused, but didn't let it stop her from starting the move over again.

Tyr noticed Casey's sluggish movements and her grimacing every time she moved her neck and shoulders. Seeing her in pain upset him, but he pushed the desire to ease her pain to the side. He knew that if she didn't learn how to handle herself in a fight with her blades, she would be at a serious disadvantage, which could end up costing her, her life. So a little pain and discomfort now was worth the knowledge she needed to protect herself.

Casey did as Tyr instructed about only moving her waist until she was in the kick, and she managed to land back on her feet instead of her back, which she was very thankful for. Ever if it meant she would have to deal with Tyr's gloating arrogance. However he didn't give her a chance to see if he was gloating or not, because he stood behind her, ordering her to do the move again. Casey let out a frustrated breath, but did the move again. She knew Tyr was only pushing her so she would get the move right. Hadn't she told Anole the same thing last night. That Tyr was only being hard on the guards because he was trying to prepare them. So even though she wanted to strangle Tyr right this moment, she made herself focus on her move. She repeated the move, again able to land on her feet after the kick, and finish the move to the end. Again Casey was pleased that she had landed the kick. It was the hardest part of the move.

"You're moves are still sloppy." Tyr frowned as he moved in front of her.

"Let me guess, do it again." Casey said and stood straighter and started to do the move set from the beginning.

"That's enough for tonight." Tyr said frowning at her. "You won't be able to continue practicing if you pull your something."

"Now you're worried about me pulling something?" Casey asked dumbfounded by his comment.

"You don't think I would push you to the point where you would hurt yourself, do you?" Tyr asked his voice critical as he glared annoyed at her.

"The mood you're in, I'm not sure of anything." Casey frowned as she refused to look away from his hard expression. A look she had seen intimidate much stronger people than she. Instead of Tyr biting her head off, or turning on his heels and storming from the room, his tense body relaxed and his eyes softened, but didn't lose their intensity.

He was amused that Casey refused to let him intimidate her, even though she knew he could do anything he wanted to her. "Let's go, I'll escort you to your suite." Tyr said moving towards the door.

"Perhaps I don't wish for your company." Casey said even though she followed after him.

"Then I'm afraid you will be disappointed." Tyr said smirking at her as he waved his hand for her to precede him out of the door.

"Arrogant Nietzschean." Casey hissed under her breath as she passed him walking out of the arena.

Tyr chuckled as he came up beside her. They remained silent during the walk to Casey's suite.

Casey had pretty much forgot about Tyr beside her as she was busying massaging her neck and right shoulder muscle with a pained frown.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Tyr worried that perhaps he had pushed her to hard tonight. They were both lost in their own thoughts as they arrived at her door.

Casey started inside, with Tyr stepping forward to follow her, but Casey turned around and put up her hand, which landed in the center of Tyr's chest. "Just where do you think you are going?" Casey demanded.

Tyr arched a brow looking down at Casey's hand laying against his chest, then back up to her face. "I'd like an audience with your Highness, if it is alright with you." Tyr retorted staring back at her.

"Drop the sarcasms Tyr, and the attitude, I'm hurting and tired." Casey ground out, not in the mood for Tyr's earlier attitude.

Tyr plastered at big smile on his face. "Is this better?" He asked.

"Not if it's fake, but I guess it really doesn't matter." Casey sighed tired as she dropped her hand from Tyr's chest. She turned around continuing inside into her sitting area, with Tyr right behind her. Dropping down on her couch, she watched as Tyr went into protective mode, and searched the entire suite for any threats. Actually, she was thankful of Tyr's mindfulness. She was so tired, she hadn't even considered another possible Drago attack. She was laying down with her head on a cushion when Tyr returned from his search. He studied her for a moment before stepping over to her and scooping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing? Tyr put me down." Casey demanded annoyed.

Tyr ignored her demands, and continued to carry her into the bedroom, before setting her down on her feet beside the her bed. Without saying a word, he turned and disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later Casey heard the bath water running, with Tyr reappearing carrying her bathrobe. "You have thirty minutes, if you're not out by then, I'll assume you fell asleep and come in after you." Tyr stated gently, but firmly; putting the robe in her hands. He turned her to the bathroom, walking her to the door. "Remember thirty minutes, starting now." Tyr said giving her one final nudge inside. Casey frown at him to confused by his actions to say anything. She just stood staring at him. Tyr reached in and took hold of the door knob and pulled the door closed as she stood there staring at him.

Once Tyr was blocked from Casey's view, her mind snapped to attention, remembering Tyr's warning. She looked at the drawn bubble bath and smiled. She quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped in the overly large tub filled with the perfect temperature water and lavender scented bubbles.

"Awe." Casey sighed enjoying the feeling of the warm water as it hit her sore muscles. The water was the prefect temperature. She laid back just letting the warmth of the water relax her. She closed her eyes and thought over her workout, and Tyr's attitude. It was obvious he was in a foul mood. She wondered if today's training with the guards hadn't gone well. She had hoped with Anole's vow to learn from Tyr, and agreeing to see that the other guards did the same that Tyr would be pleased to see the men giving their all. Apparently that hadn't been the case. Tonight had been one of those times Tyr had pushed her to her limits and not in a good way. But then suddenly he was been attentive, and caring. She didn't understand him tonight.

She decided not to think to much on it, or else it would only cause herself to become tense once again. Instead, she laid there, letting her thoughts wander about how her life would be if she married Tyr. It had it's good sides like right now, and then it also had it's bad sides, like earlier in the arena. Before Casey knew it she had dozed off. She woke suddenly when she had slipped down, allowing her face to hit the water.

Sitting up, she decided she had better quickly finish bathing. She didn't know how long she had dozed, but she didn't want Tyr barging in on her while she was in the bath. After reluctantly climbing out of the tub, she quickly dried off and rapped her robe around her. She made quick work of wrapping her hair in a towel, and brushing her teeth. She half expected to find Tyr standing outside the bathroom door when she stepped out, but was pleasantly surprised when he wasn't even in the room. However she noticed that her bed covers had been pulled back, and a nightgown laid out for her. Casey wondered if Jane had come in to see to her needs, or if this was still part of Tyr's doing. Either way she didn't waste to much time contemplating the answer. She was sure thirty minutes should be up any minute, which meant Tyr would be coming to check to see if she had fallen asleep in the tub.

She quickly disrobed and pulled the nightgown on over her head. She decide Tyr must have laid out her nightgown, because Jane would have also laid out a pair of panties to go with the nightgown. Casey grabbed a pair of panties from her draw, and slipped them on before going over to climb in beneath the covers. After quickly towel drying her hair, Casey threw the towel into a nearby chair and laid back relishing the feel of being in bed. She was still sore, but the warm bath had helped relax her. She had just gotten settled when a brief knock came to her door, before the door opened and Tyr stepping inside. He seemed pleased to see her settled comfortable in bed.

Casey noticed that Tyr hadn't sat outside her door waiting for thirty minutes to pass so he could rush in and drag her from her bath. He was freshly washed himself, dressed in his normal every day clothes. She wondered why he didn't dress in something more comfortable. But she didn't bother asking. If Tyr wanted to dress in leather pants and a leather vest it was his choice.

"Feeling any better?" He asked softly with a pleased expression on his face as he came closer to the bed.

"Yes, much." Casey smiled sleepy.

"Good." Tyr said then stepped over to the window sill to retrieved the pain cream from among Trance's medicines before coming back over to the side of the bed. "I had considered calling and having Trance give you something to help you rest, but decided until the threat from the Drago is over, you didn't need to be were you couldn't wake up quickly if you needed too." Tyr said casually.

Casey was relieved to find that Tyr's bath must have helped relax him as well, because he wasn't so uptight anymore.

"That's probably a good idea. We don't want another kidnapping episode." Casey agreed on a yawned.

"Exactly." Tyr said with a smile in his voice. "Now turn over." He said gently.

"Excuse me?" Casey looked at him confused.

"I said to turn over." Tyr said holding up the pain cream for her to see what he intended to do.

"Tyr, I don't think…" Casey was saying but Tyr cut her off.

"Then don't think, just do as I ask." Tyr replied a slight frown coming to his lips. "We've already dealt with that issue." Tyr stated flatly.

"Just my neck and shoulders." Casey gave in, before turning over onto her stomach pulling her already short gown over her head and under her chin, keeping herself covered.

Tyr didn't reply, he just pulled the covers back, admiring her toned bare back, letting his eyes follow the curves and dips. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of panties. He didn't recall laying them out when he chose her nightgown.

Getting to work, he put a good amount of cream in his hands, rubbing them together before starting to massage Casey's neck and shoulders. He kneaded her back muscles all the way down to the small of her back. He noticed she didn't stop him as he moved his hands to her lower back. However he did notice her soft deep breathing. He smiled when he realized she had falling asleep. Tyr allowed his hands to continue their work, kneading her muscles until he was satisfied that he had gotten all the knots worked out. His hands traveled down the length of her sides and back again before he finally stopped after tracing her birthright tattoo.

He gently lifted Casey's head, working carefully to pull her nightgown back over her head. He hesitated thinking she was going to wake when she stirred at his moving her, but she settled back into sleep. With a shake of his head, he covered her up before leaving to go back to his own quarters.

So much for finding out about what had been said between Casey and Anole. He figured he needed to make up for his sour attitude first, before questioning her, else she would slam her door in his face and not tell him anything, Not that would have stopped him from demanding to know, but he thought it was best to sooth her, rather than ruffle her feathers anymore right now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hello everyone. A bit longer chapter. This one is around 5000 words, so I hope that makes up for not updating more. I hope you all enjoy. A big thanks to everyone who is still reading this monster. Thanks Elin for your review, you help keep me updating.**

**Chapter 33**

The next even after training, Tyr found Casey working on her fighting techniques once again. At first he did as he had the first night he had come upon her. He held back and just observed her. He was pleased to see that she was improving quickly. He could tell she must have rested well, because her movements where much sharper tonight. She wasn't as sluggish as she had been last night.

Casey knew Tyr was standing back watching her. She also knew Tyr was the reason she was feeling much better tonight. The joint and muscle pain never left, but it was much more a dull pain then a constant roaring pain. So she wasn't going to let Tyr down, she was going to practice until she was as good as any Nietzschean she faced. Going through the move that she had been working on last night, she was pleased when she landed the kick, and completed the move with little effort.

Tyr pushed himself away from the wall and walked out into the arena clapping his hands. "Not bad. You are improving rapidly. Now let's move on to the next move."

"Teach away." Casey said feeling ready for whatever Tyr was going to throw at her. However she shouldn't have been so eager, because he made her go through a combination double back flip with a spiral double forward twist, all the while pulling her weapon, aiming, and firing at the targets he sat up randomly around the arena. Doing the flips weren't so much the problem as using her hands to pull her weapon and finding the target. After her first attempt, she hit two of the four targets, then landing shakily on her feet. All the while blood poured from numerous of cut on her arms and legs.

"I think I'll bleed to death before I can even hit my target." Casey frowned down at herself.

"I think we better pad the tips of your blades just until you've learn to compensate better." Tyr frown as he opened the first aid kit he had brought out with him this time. He knew with the move he planned on instruction her on, she would end up with some scratches. He just didn't except so many.

"No. I have to learn to be more careful. If they're padded then I wouldn't feel the pain that reminds me that they are there to begin with." Casey said gingerly sitting down on the floor as Tyr approached her with the necessities to bandage her up from her sloppy first attempt.

"Don't give up Casey, you will succeed." Tyr replied as sat about tending to her cuts.

"I haven't heard how the training of the guards are coming along. Are they improving?" Casey asked curious if Anole was able to get the others to listen and put more effort in learning from Tyr's instructions.

"Your champion is determined to best me. I believe he hopes in doing so will win your affections." Tyr said his expression and tone stony.

"Who are you talking about?" Casey asked confused.

"Like you don't already know. Do not play dumb, Casey, it is beneath you." Tyr said coming to stand as he frowned down at her.

"Now are you sure you don't wish for me to pad the tips so this will not happen again?" Tyr asked.

"No, but keep the first aid kit close by, I have a feeling we may be running out of bandages before this night is over." Casey said coming to her feet again. "Tyr who were you speaking of just then?" Casey asked hoping Tyr would explain himself. She really didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"You expect me to believe that you do not know?"

"Yes, because I don't. You've heard me tell Reginald a number of times, that I have no intent to marry anyone."

"That does not mean you could not change your mind if someone caught your eye." Tyr stated growing annoyed at the topic. "We are not here to discuss your love life. We are here to train, now do the move again, and this time pay attention." Tyr ordered becoming irritable and snappish.

Casey sensed the Tyr from last night coming back. She decided not to press him right now for information. The answer would come out sooner or later, later probably being the wisest.

Leaving Tyr to his mood swings, she once again started in to the flips, trying her hardest to avoid hurting herself while pulling her weapons and hitting the targets. Again, she managed to cut herself, but brushed Tyr off when he told her to stop so he could doctor her.

"No, I'm determined to get this move right, if I have to bleed to death."

"You will not get it right if you bleed to death while practicing." Tyr reasoned with her, but it didn't do any good.

Casey was determined not to stop every time she hurt herself. If she did, she wouldn't get much practice in tonight. By the sixth attempt she had managed to hit every target, while blood was splattered during the process. Casey landed wobbly on her feet with a big smile on her face, before her legs gave out from beneath her and she landed with a hump on her bottom.

"I finally did it, Tyr, see, I told you I would do it." Casey panted pleased, as Tyr came over, and started inspecting the damage.

"Yes, I'm very pleased for you. Come on let's get you up off the floor." Tyr said taking hold of her arm and pulling her to her feet.

However Casey's legs were wobbly, and her head was woozy. She grasped on tighter to Tyr's arm trying to steady herself. Tyr sensing her unsteadiness, wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her over to the bleachers.

"I think I've flipped one to many times." Casey groaned bring her fingers up to her temples once Tyr had her seated.

"Plus your refusing to let me tip your blades, you've lost a good amount of blood." Tyr grumbled.

"Well what good will it do to tip them, if I need to learn to live with them and use them." Casey shot back frowning.

"It is only until you learn to remember they are there." Tyr countered gently.

"How can I forget." Casey snapped harshly, then regretted she had spoke so harsh. The blades weren't Tyr's fault. "I'm sorry Tyr, I didn't mean to snap, it's just I didn't ask for this. Every thing just seems to be thrust upon me without me having much of a say in the matter." Casey sighed frowning down at the blades sticking from her arms.

"You have a choice in everything you do, Casey. It is up to you whether you decide to let others push their will on you, or whether you decide to follow your own will." Tyr returned seriously as he meet and held her gaze.

"I didn't have a choice if I wanted these things or not." Casey argued her point.

"Perhaps not, but the choice to keep them are up to you."

"Wait! You mean I can have them removed?" Casey asked hopeful.

"Yes," Tyr answered a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"However, they represent something in being a Nietzschean. It represents pride in who you are. It represents statues, no self respecting Nietzschean would willingly give up their blades. I hope you would consider their meaning before rushing to get rid of them because they are a nuances to you at the moment. If you are willing to work at it, you will come to appreciate them in times of trouble. I promise you, they will not disappoint you if you give them a chance. I hope you will keep them." Tyr said the last bit so softly that Casey barely caught his words, but thanks to genetic engineering senses she had heard him.

"I'll think about it," Casey answered hesitated, "but right now it's late and I'm feeling a little light headed. I think you might want to go ahead and bandage these cuts before I pass out." Casey frowned at how woozy she still was.

Tyr made quick work of cleaning and bandaging Casey's wounds. Once he was finished, he escorted Casey back to her suite. This time Casey didn't stop him when he followed her inside. She knew he was in protective mode as he automatically started checking the suite for any threats. Once he was satisfied her rooms were secure, he came back to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Everything is secure. There will be no training tomorrow. I want you to rest. We will start again the day after." Tyr said frowning worried at how pale Casey looked. He hated seeing her so fragile looking. The protective part of him wanted to taking her back to the Andromeda and away from the Atreus pride and their war, but he knew that was not an option. He swore to himself that he would make sure that Casey was ready to face anything the Drago's could throw at her.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow night, I'm not as fragile as you think Tyr. If you remember, I've faced down my fair share of enemies. The Magog battles beat this hands down." Casey said frowning trying not to remember the agonizing pain the Magog had cause her and everyone on board the Andromeda.

"Even warriors need their rest." Tyr retorted seriously. "Good night Casey, sleep well." He said before leaving her.

Tyr needed not worried about, Casey coming to train the next night, because she barely had a moment to herself. She was busy in court all day, dealing with one problem after another. She had worn long sleeves today to hide the cuts along her arms. However when Lord Reginald was escorting her to dinner, he had inadvertently hit one of her more deeper cuts, causing her to winced and jerked back. Reginald immediately searched out the cause of her pain, and frowned angered at the three bandages on her right arm.

"What in the known worlds has happened? Did the Dragos have something to do with this?" Reginald demanded wanting revenge.

"It is of little consequence. I have been training with the blades, and am still learning to compensate for their presences." Casey explained affecting nonchalance.

"I see. It is very important to train, and learn how to fight with them. However you should let someone help show you how. I know Tallon will be more than happy to assist you in your training. He is very efficient in teaching to fight with the blades. He instructs many of our younger ones in fighting with them." Lord Reginald replied thinking this would be a prefect opportunity to get Casey to spend time with one of the winners from the competition.

"Thank you kindly, Lord Reginald, but I already have an instructor. Although I'm sure right now it doesn't look like it, but I have managed to improve in my use of the blades."

"I would not doubt it, you are accomplished warrior. Who is the lucky Atreus that is instructing you?" Reginald asked curious to whom he would have to groom for wooing the Princess' hand.

"Who is teaching me doesn't matter, what matters is I'm finally getting the hang of things." Casey said knowing Reginald would be very upset to find out Tyr was the one teaching her and not one of the Atreus men. She didn't want any of the Atreus men. She did not think them qualified enough to teach her. Tyr on the other hand was more than qualified. She had seen him use his bone blades in a number of battles, all to his benefit.

"Of course it matters who is teaching you, My Princess. We can not just have anyone teaching you. He must be qualified for the job. A job as important as this." Lord Reginald declared with a slight frown.

"Then rest assured when I tell you he is certainly qualified, I have seen him in action, and am confident he will be able to teach me well." Casey informed Reginald confident.

"Very good. I can not wait to see the results of your training." Lord Reginald smiled as they continued on to the dining hall. While Casey on the other hand inwardly cringed at the thought of Reginald coming and finding Tyr training her. She knew even if Reginald did come, and argue against Tyr training her, she would not dismiss Tyr for Tallon or any other Atreus man.

Casey was fully exhausted by the end of the day, and was asleep the minute her head hit her pillow that night.

Another week went by with Tyr pushing Casey to her training limits. Casey was improving more and more. Tyr was now making her practice more complicated moves, while combining the other moves she had already learned. Friday night, Tyr had set up an obstacle course for the Atreus guards to run Saturday. It was the same course he used to train many of the top Nietzschean warrior in the Known Worlds.

Casey came into the arena and gapped. She walked over to where Tyr was standing studying the last structure with a frown.

He was wondering if this last obstacle might be to much. As Casey had requested she needed the men in fighting shape. If the men weren't ready, this last piece could cause serious injury or even death. He was debating whether to removing or not, until he saw how the men did with the first part of the course.

"And I thought you were pushing my limits this past week. You really want to see how far you can push me, don't you?" Casey asked as she studied each obstacle, trying to calculate what it would take to successful complete each one.

"Actually this is more for tomorrows training with the guards. However, I think you are ready to accomplish the course. It will be a good way for me to see how far you have advanced, so I will know where you are weakest." Tyr said looking at her and gave a smile when he saw the uncertain look on her face as she looked from him back to the course. She didn't have enough confidence in herself. He knew she was ready.

"If you say so. The men must really be improving if you are putting them thru this contraption."

"Like with you, it will show where they are strongest and where they need more training. However I am not sure about this last part."

"If you are willing to put me thru it, then I'm sure they are ready." Casey said once again studying the course.

"I don't want you attempting it." Tyr quickly ordered concerned, frowning down at her. He would not risk her getting hurt.

"What? Here I though you had confidence is my ability. I guess I was wrong. I have worked my behind off these last couple of weeks. One day you're pushing me to almost the point of breaking my neck, and the next your tell me it's to dangers. I will do the course, all of it, and that's final." Casey said upset as she stomped away from him to stand in front of the first obstacle. "Is this a timed course?" She asked her tone clipped.

"Casey." Tyr growled annoyed she was not listening to him.

"Is it or is it not?" She asked again her tone just as annoyed.

"It is, but do not go into this course with your mind clouded with anger. You will need all your wit about you." Tyr warned her.

"Are you ready?" Casey asked Tyr if he was ready to time her.

"Yes." Tyr said holding a stop watch up ready, but still frowning upset at how hardheaded she was being. "Go."

At Tyr's "go," Casey started the course. She jumped, twisted, ran, flipped, and dodged over every obstacle, panting from the exertion. She was half way through the course, and she hadn't even gotten to the hardest part yet. Though she was still pleased with herself. She had gone through the first part of the course, and had yet to cut herself with her blades. She moved to start the climb of the rock wall, when things suddenly got more challenging; rocks started falling from above. Casey had to avoid the falling rocks while climbing to the top of the wall. Small rocks started raining down upon her head and shoulders. As Casey approached the top, she looked up to grab the ledge when a large boulder came hurling toward her. She quickly jumped to her right reaching out to grab hold of one of the handles. Her sweaty palm slipped from the grip, and she started to fall. She reached out desperately to grab onto anything to stop her fall. Thankfully she was able to get a firm grasp on a handle some four feet from the top. Casey's arms were screaming their resistances at being abused. She ignored the pain, and pulled herself up until she had a better hold onto the wall, and her feet were secure below her. She finished the climb to the top and pulled herself up and rolled over the ledge. Her heart was beating out of her chest from the fright, but she didn't give herself time to relax. She took a deep breath, and pushed herself up quickly heading for the next obstacle.

Tyr glanced down at the stop watch only for a moment. When he looked back up, Casey was jumping to avoid a boulder, and had missed the handle. She fell a good five feet before grabbing hold of another handle and was able to pull herself to a more secure position. Tyr hadn't realized he was holding his breath, until she had once again started her trek up the wall. He let the breath out and felt his lungs burn when he took in the much needed oxygen.

She had been doing extremely well on the course. Her time was better than he had expected for her first attempt. The fall had cost her some minutes, but she was still ahead of the time he had allotted for the course. He watched her amazed at how confident she had become with her blades in such a short time. She was running the course with very little attention to them. He noticed that she allowed more room for them when doing certain task. He was very pleased at her improvement. Although he never expected anything less from her.

"She has proved herself to be a very determined and proficient warrior, and woman. Another reason she is the perfect mate for me." Tyr thought to himself with a satisfied smile. He watched as Casey neared the end of the course. His smile turned into a concerned frown as he watched closely as she hoisted herself up onto the last obstacle platform.

Casey stood on a platform some fifteen feet up in the air. The end of the course lay roughly about twenty feet away. She frown as she quickly surveyed the distance and the only way to cross it.

Between her and the end of the course was nothing but about fifty poles of different sizes and different heights. She knew to expect the unexpected. Tyr wouldn't make the last obstacle easy, this was Tyr they were talking about. He didn't do anything the easy way.

Casey took a tentative step onto the first pole and held her breath as it swayed slightly back and forth beneath her weight. Casey had been pushing herself, trying to beat the time Tyr had allotted for the course, but decided focusing on this last obstacle was more important than beating his time table. The next pole was about four feet away from her. She would have to hop the distance. Which she was extremely nervous about, due to the poles swaying and having to keep her balance. There was nothing to grab onto except the poles if she fell. And a fifteen foot fall she was sure would cause some serious injuries if not break her neck. She took a steadying breath and willed her eyes to stay open as she hopped the four foot distance. She landed, but one foot slipped causing her to wobble unsteadily as the pole swayed back and forth. She managed to regain her balance fairly quickly letting out a sigh of relief.

She cautiously studied the remaining poles in front of her. "What did Tyr have planned?" She mused as she quickly decided on which pole to step on next. A few minutes later she had cleared half the distance between the two platforms. She started to thinking maybe with this obstacle Tyr had just wanted to see how well the men could keep their balance. Then she thought better than to assume anything with Tyr.

The next pole was a good six feet away. She would have to judge the jump carefully, to short or to far a jump would send her falling. She took a deep breath and leaped. As she landed on the small pole, she expected the pole to sway, but unlike the others the pole started collapsing from beneath her. Casey gasped as she quickly realized she was falling along with the pole. She hurled herself at the pole in front of her grasping the top with her fingers. She tried to pull herself up, only to find that the pole she was holding onto for dear life was beginning to collapse under her weight as well.

Casey grunted as she forced herself up with all her might, and leaped for another pole hoping against hope this one would hold fast under her. She landed hard on her middle across the pole, but ignored the pain as she scrabbled to pull herself up, waiting for the pole to give way as the other had done. Thankful the pole only swayed, but stayed upright.

Casey looked over to the end of the platform, and frowned. She had at least fifteen more poles to cross before she would reach the other side, and the end of the course. She took a couple deep breath trying to calm down and steady herself as she carefully study the poles for any differences in them. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any difference between them. She frowned knowing she would just have to jump, and pray she would be able to catch herself if she started to fall.

She managed to cross over five poles before she stepped on another one that started to fall away under her. However she quickly managed to jump onto a nearby pole, and was thankful when it didn't start to collapse.

Tyr watched fearful every step Casey took. He knew which poles would fall. He had to clinch his jaw tight, so not to call out for her every time she was about to step on one of the ridged poles. His gut tightened and his heart lurched every time she started to fall and desperately hurled herself toward another pole hoping against hope this one would stay put. He knew this obstacle was one of the more dangerous ones on the entire course. He should had refused to let her do it, but he hadn't, and now he had to deal with the consequences. He walked beside each section of poles she crossed, so if she missed her jump or couldn't grasp hold of another pole, then he would be there to catch her. There was no way he was going to let her fall to her death. He was thankful when she neared the end of the course. There were only two poles left that were ridged to collapse, and she passed by one of them.

The end was only a couple more poles away. She couldn't wait to reach the end of this course. Her body rebelled at the torture she was putting it through. Her limbs were trembling from weakness. She was drenched in sweat. Sweat trickled down in her eyes making them burn. She swiped at her forehead with the back of her hand before she jumped diagonally on a pole five feet away. She heart and stomach squeezed tight as the pole started to not only fall, but fall backwards, the first one to do that. Casey didn't have time to really think about what she was doing, she just pushed with her left foot with all her strength, leaping over the last pole and towards the platform. Her fingers gripped the platform while the rest of her dangled dangerous over the floor. Casey didn't know were it came from, but she managed to find enough energy and strength to force her arms to pull herself up halfway, while she pulled one of her legs over the edge, then rolled the rest of the way onto the platform. She laid on her back gasping and panting for breath, her lungs burning. Her eyes were closed as she tried to calm her shattered nervous. After a few moments she forced herself up. Her legs were extremely weak, but she made it to were Tyr was standing frowning, looking upset.

"I know, I know, I was slow and sloppy." Casey forced out still panting as well as frowning knowing she had failed the time test, and he would find fault in her performance.

"On the contrary, you passed with flying colors." Tyr returned, a very pleases look coming to his face. He was overjoyed she had passed his most challenging test for training. He was more overjoyed that she was safe and unharmed by the last obstacle. Now he knew for sure he would leave it for tomorrows training with the men. If Casey could complete it, then they should be able to complete it as well. If they couldn't, he would work them unmerciful until they could.

"What, no you movements were so sloppy, Harper could do better than that?" Casey asked surprised Tyr didn't have some criticism to throw at her as he did every night they trained.

"I wouldn't dear to think to suggest Harper could have done better than you tonight. I am overly pleased by your performance. Yes, you were a bit slow, but sometimes it's better to know when to take your time and concentrate, than to just barrel head first into a situation unprepared." Tyr's deep rich voice was laced with pride and sincerity.

"So that means, I don't have to do it again, right?" Casey asked knowing she couldn't even if he told her too.

Tyr looked into her face, then took in her entire appearance. She looked ready to drop flat on her face. He knew there was no way she could do it again so soon. However that didn't mean he couldn't tease her.

"You don't think you're going to get off that easy, do you? Of course you have to do it again." Tyr said keeping his voice serious.

"There is no way I am doing that again, at least not tonight. I can barely feel my legs as it is. I'm going to have to crawl back to my quarters. Plus my arms are like jell-o. I don't think I could pull my weight up if my life depended on it." Casey frowned at Tyr, who in return was smiling at her.

"Alright, if you're going to whine about it, you don't have too." He teased a smirk on his face.

Casey glared at him. "If my arms didn't feel like they weight a ton, I would smack you right about now." She growled.

"Then I'm thankful your arms feel like they weight a ton." Tyr laughed. "Come, you've earned a good night rest. Tomorrow we will see if your guards can accomplish what you have done so effortlessly." Tyr said smiling as he held out his arm for her.

Casey wished she had the strength to do as she threatened and smack him, but instead she sighed and thankful took hold of his arm. By the time they reached her suite, Casey was starting to feel better. She was still exhausted, but her tension had started to melt from her body. Tyr and her chatted about tomorrows training. She said she wanted to see how well the men did, so she would be there to watch them. Tyr only nodded his acknowledgement.

"Are you going to go all protective mode and check my quarters?" Casey asked on a yawn as they entered her suite.

"Of course," Tyr answered seriously, but with a slight smirk at how she called it his protective mode. She didn't know just how correct she was about how protective he had come over her, or what lengths he would go through to protect her.

"If you would check the bedroom area first, I just want to lay down and sleep for a good month." Casey said yawning again.

"As you wish." Tyr said smirking, giving a slight bow to her, then turned and went into her bedroom checking for any threats, but left the bedroom door open so he could hear her. He checked the bathroom first, then the bedroom. All was clear, however he noticed a flexi laying on Casey's bed with a note that read, "Watch Me." Tyr picked it up frowning, but carried it out to the living room. Casey was sitting on the couch massaging the calves of her legs.

"This was laying on your bed." Tyr informed her becoming serious, handing over the flexi.

"I wonder who left it?" Casey said wondering who would leave a flexi for her on her bed.

"I don't know, I'm going to check the rest of the suite. Stay put." Tyr ordered her frowning. Something didn't feel right. Someone had been in her suite, but who? Dylan, and the others had no need to leave her a flexi when they could just speak to her later. Nor did the Atreus people, unless it was one of her suitors leaving her a love note. That thought didn't do anything to relieve his mind.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Chapter 34

Casey started the video and watched as Laurence the Drago Pride leader appeared on the screen. Casey had to admit he was one of the most handsomest men she had ever seen. If he wasn't the leader of the pride trying to kill her and her fellow people, she'd might be tempted to give him a chance. Okay she wouldn't really, seeing how she knew she had feelings growing for Tyr. But she didn't mind drooling over him. Casey made herself push the shameful thought from her mind, and tried to focus on what the dashingly handsome, but ruthless leader was saying.

"You should have accepted my offer of marriage Princess. Now your pitiful pride will be no more. You also should not have left without so much as a good bye. You have insulted me, and my hospitality. Something I despises and will not tolerate. Since you have no respect for my feelings, I shall have no respect for yours. You also took something very special from me. Selena, my wife to be, the female guard you attacked when you escaped our hospital. Her failure to keep you from escaping cost her dearly. Because of you, I was forced to punish her. So now I will have my revenge, I will take something or rather someone special from you." Laurence sneered as he reached over to dragged a pretty blond in front of him and the camera.

"Anne, No." Casey gasped as intense fear gripped her very soul. Casey had never like or cared about her adopted parents, but she loved her adopted sister. Casey had taken care of Anne since she was nothing but an infant. Casey would spend every hour of the day she could with Anne. They did everything together. Anne was the closest friend Casey ever had, until Casey joined Andromeda.

Anne had married her school sweetheart while Casey was at the academy. When Casey was sure Anne was settled and happy, Casey headed out to start her own life, which lead her to the Andromeda, or should she say Dylan. The last time she heard from Anne, she was expecting her first child and was the happiest woman in the Known Worlds.

"Watch as your beloved sister dies, and know it is your own fault." Laurence said as he brought a large knife up to Anne's throat and with one fluid motion the knife slice across Anne's slender neck. Laurence let go, and Anne's expectant body fell to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Casey screamed as she dropped to the floor on her hands and knees clutching her stomach. Tears pouring down her face as she struggle to breathe. Right now she didn't care if she took another breath. She wanted to die. She had just witnessed her baby sister brutally murdered.

Tyr had just finished checking the last room for any threats, thankfully finding nothing to be concerned over, except for the flexi left in Casey's bedroom . He was heading back to the sitting room when he heard Casey terrorized scream. Pulling his weapon, he busted through the door to find her on the floor on her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle, doubled over screaming and crying uncontrollable. His mind flew back to the day she had been poisoned, but he saw no evidence of any drink or food she could have digested to cause her anguish. The only thing out of place was the suspicious flexi that laid on the floor next to her. Instinctually knowing that whatever had caused her to become distraught, had to be on that flexi. However right now, she was his only concern. Dropping down beside her, Tyr trying to get her to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

She was so distraught that she couldn't do anything but sob. Her anguish to severe to allow for anything else. Needing to know what had happened, Tyr grabbed up the flexi and hit play. He watched as Laurence the Drago leader killed Casey's sister. Tyr anger was so intense he wanted to lash out. Knowing there was nothing to lash out at, Tyr swore to himself. 'I'll kill the man for this.'

Taking a deep breath, Try reined in his anger, putting his focused on his need to care for Casey. Taking care of her, came before his desire to go after the Drago leader. Tyr gently took Casey in his arms and held her close as her body was racked from the torment of anguish.

Suddenly Jane came hurrying in the room, frightened herself after hearing her Princess's scream of pain. "Princess?" Jane cried out as she hurried into the room unaware of what was going on.

Tyr turned his hard eyes on Jane. He saw her blanch at his glare, but didn't care. "LEAVE US! SHE IS NOT TO BE DISTURBED BY ANYONE! AM I CLEAR?" Tyr snarled harshly.

"Yes, yes Sir. Should I call the doctor?" Jane asked her voice barely audible.

"No, I will call if he is needed. Now leave us." Tyr demanded.

Jane wasted no time in leaving, she turned and hurried from the room.

Tyr lifted a still sobbing Casey in his arms, climbing to his feet, and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled the covers back from the bed, then carefully laid down with her still in his arms. He held her close to his chest and let her cry until her sob were totally spent. He continued to hold her close as her sobs turned into continuing weeping. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he spoke soft comforting words in her ear. He doubted she heard or understood him, but he reassured her, he was there, and wouldn't leave her. That he was going to take care of her.

Sometime later, Casey had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Her sleep was fitful, but at least she slept. Tyr had no plans of leaving her side. He pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep holding her against his chest.

The next morning Tyr woke to find Casey curled up next to him, her head against the crook of his shoulder. His left arm curled protectively around her, securing her to him. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. The Atreus men would be gathering for their lesson soon. Tyr didn't want to leave Casey, but he knew if they were going to face down the Drago Pride, then the Atreus guards needed to be ready. Today would show just how close the Atreus guards were to being ready to face down the Drago Pride. He hope they were ready, because once this war started he was going to make sure the Drago Pride was annihilated. Tyr also wanted to know who had delivered the flexi to Casey's room. Had a Drago member snuck in, or had it been delivered by some unsuspecting Atreus. He would find out, and if it was a Drago, who ever was in charge of security would be in serious trouble.

Tyr gently extracted himself from Casey's body, making sure to tuck the covers around her. Leaning over he kissed her softly on the temple, before leaving to meet the guards.

Beka growled as she made her way to her door. Whoever it was waking her up at five in the morning better have a darn good reason, or else they were toast. She hit the open button, and was surprised to see a very serious and tired looking Tyr at her door.

"Tyr?" She asked looking confused and curious at him.

"I need a favor." Tyr stated brusque, hating to ask someone to do what he want and should be doing, but if he trusted anyone to look after Casey, it was Beka and Trance.

"What's wrong?" Beka asked serious, after hearing Tyr's hard tone, and him asking for a favor. Something Tyr Anasazi very rarely did.

Tyr stepped inside Beka's quarters, letting the door close before he spoke. His expression grew hard as he stood there remembering why he was here seeking out Beka's help

.

"What so important Tyr, that you'd wake me up at five in the morning to ask for a favor?" Beka asked noticing Tyr hard expression even in her sleepy daze.

"I need you to look after, Casey." Tyr stated with a hard frown.

Beka sighed annoyed, thinking Tyr had disturbed her about Casey needing help dealing with this whole Atreus Pride verse Drago Pride war.

"Tyr, Casey is a big girl. She is quite capable at handling Reginald and the other Atreus leaders. I know they get on her nervous, but she doesn't need someone holding her hand. If you haven't noticed she is a darn good Princess." Beka informed Tyr matter of fact.

"I have noticed, but that is not the reason I'm here." Tyr said with a controlled tension.

"It's not?" Beka asked frowning confused once again.

"No. Late last night, Casey received a message from the Drago leader," Tyr started, but Beka interrupted him.

"What he's threatening to whisk her away and make her his Queen again?" Beka laughed.

"If you would let me finish." Tyr said growing annoyed, but force his temper down, knowing none of this was Beka's fault.

"Sorry." Beka said seeing and hearing the tension in Tyr growing.

"The Drago leader kidnapped and murder Casey's sister. He recorded it and sent it to her. She watched it last night and became hysterical. She needs someone there for her. I know you two are very close. I was hoping you could come and sit with her." Tyr said relaxing some when he saw the anguish in Beka's face knowing she would go to Casey.

"Say no more, I'll be there as soon as I'm dress. How is she now?" Beka yelled out visible upset as she ran back to her room to throw some clothes on.

"Not well, she was sleeping fitfully when I left her not long ago." Tyr answered honestly not thinking of what Beka would think to hear he had stayed the night with Casey.

"You stayed with her last night?" Beka asked stunned.

"Yes," Tyr answered not feeling any need to explain himself to anyone. "I will be in the arena if I am needed." Tyr said as Beka and he stepped out her door and headed down the hall way.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Beka asked.

"No, It was late and she was not up to dealing with people. However unfortunately they will have to be told soon. I will leave a message for Dylan to speak with you in Casey's suite, when he wakes up. Here give this to him when he arrives." Tyr said handing Beka the flexi of Casey's sister being murdered.

"Make sure to keep it away from Casey, it is best if she does not watch it again." Tyr said with a hard tone and expression.

"You know what this means, war is closer than we thought. The Atreus people better be ready, or else we are all screwed." Beka frowned worried.

"The Drago Pride will dread their mistake." Tyr said in a low, but hard tone that worked just as well as if he had threw back his head and yelled it. "Take care of her, Beka." Tyr quietly ordered, but Beka had heard the plead in Tyr's tone. It pained him to see Casey in pain. Beka said nothing, vowed to be there for her friend.

Tyr left Beka at Casey's door, then he went back to his quarters to get ready, and sent the message for Dylan to speak with Beka at Casey's suite as soon as he awoke, and that it was very important.

After sending the message, Tyr made his way to arena where the Atreus guards had already assembled and was studying the obstacle course with a serious frown. Tyr had no plans on taking it easy on them today. If Casey could do it, so could they. However before they started he did put a safety net up on the last obstacle. He needed the men in one piece now more than ever to defeat the Drago.

Beka once again quietly stepped in Casey's bedroom to check on her friend for the tenth time in two hours. Casey was asleep, but Beka could tell she had woken up at some point. Casey's face was wet with tears. Beka stepped out of Casey's bedroom, spotting Dylan coming into the sitting area with a concern frown on his face.

"What's going on? Tyr sent me a message saying it was important that I speak with you as soon as I woke up. Is Casey sick or something?" Dylan asked when he saw the upset expression on Beka's face.

"I wish it was that simple." Beka sighed picking up the flexi off the coffee table and handing it to Dylan. "The Drago leader sent Casey a message." Beka eyed Dylan with a serious frown. "You might want to sit down before you watch it." Beka warned.

Dylan's frown deepened at Beka's warning, and the hard expression on her face. He sat down and hit the play button. He watched in horror and disbelief at the video message. His swore angrily as the flexi went black.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice concerned but hard.

"She been asleep since I've gotten here. Tyr came and got me around five this morning. Apparently she got the message sometime last night. He stayed with her thru the night." Beka informed Dylan. "I don't know how much more she can take, Dylan. First the memories, and nightmares. Then finding out she's not who she thought she was. Then being poisoned, kidnapped, operated on, all the while trying to pull a Pride back together and get ready for a war. Now her sister is murdered and she has to witness it." Beka snapped upset as she paced.

"I don't know either," Dylan sighed, watching Beka with a his own deep frown.

Casey sat up in bed and wiped her tear streaked face. She went to take a deep breath, but only a sob formed. Forcing herself to push the tears back, she refused to let the sobbing overtake her again. She needed to pull herself together. Crying was not going to bring her sister back, or get the man responsible. She told herself she would mourn her sister after she had her revenge on the Drago leader. Casey didn't know what she was going to do just yet, but a plan was formulating as she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

The bedroom door opened causing Beka and Dylan to turn around, to watch a very exhausted, but hard emotionless Casey coming out dressed in her usual Andromeda wardrobe. The only difference was the arm bands around her forearms protecting her bone blades.

Dylan frowned concerned seeing Casey looking so pale and exhausted. What worried him more was the dead look in her eyes. A part of her had died along with her sister last night.

Casey's face didn't show any emotion when she saw them in her sitting area. She approached them and spoke first, her voice filled with hard determination, but void of the former Casey. This was not the Casey they were use too. Their Casey was full of life, and smiles. This Casey was nearly dead inside, but what was left was seeking vengeance.

"Dylan, have you and Reginald prepared our plan yet?" Casey asked wanting to get things started.

"Yes, we just need to give it to our spy once we find out if the guards are ready." Dylan answered hesitately concerned Casey might be rushing into things blinded by her pain and anger.

"Good," Casey nodded then turned her attention to Beka. "Beka are the pilots ready?"

"Yes." Beka said frowning hating to see her friend suffering. She wanted to get this Laurence man for hurting Casey.

"Good, what about Harper? Has he finished with the upgrades?"

"Just last night, he's running scans to double check everything is in working order. He should know something by this afternoon." Beka answered hating to see the coldness and harshness in Casey. She didn't blamed her though. Beka knew she would be the same way if someone had attacked her family.

"Good." Casey said then didn't say anything else as she looked blankly at them, but not really seeing them.

"Casey," Dylan started as he stood up and approached her. His voice full of sympathy and compassion.

Casey looked up at him, and knew what he was about to say. She hardened herself and shook her head, while pushing down the sobs that wanted to surface.

Dylan frowned seeing the wall of hardness shroud Casey expression. She wasn't allowing herself to deal or mourn her sister. She was using the pain to focus her energy on the war. Dylan had done the same thing a many of times. He just hoped that once this was over, she would allow herself to mourn for her sister and herself.

"I know Tyr has told you what happened. I appreciate your caring, both of you, but right now I can't handle it." Casey replied quickly as she looked between Dylan and Beka, a cold expression on her face as she refused to let their compassion and sympathy reach her heart. It only made her remember the pictures of Anne in Laurence's grip as the knife slid across her neck.

"We understand." Beka told her, coming to her feet. "Just know we care about you, and are here for you if you need anything." Beka said coming to stand beside Casey.

"Thank you, but all I need right now is to get this Pride ready for war, and very soon." Casey growled with a cold steel edge to her voice. "We are done waiting around for the Drago's to come and pick us apart." Casey informed them as she headed out the door without a backward glance.

Dylan and Beka shared a worried expression between themselves, before following Casey.

Casey made her rounds to all the areas that were preparing for the upcoming war. She did an extensive inventory of weapons, ships, vehicles, pilots, and drivers. Then made her way over to where Trance was working on inspecting the medical areas for when the Atreus Pride took on causalities.

Trance didn't know what was wrong, but she could see the difference in Casey right away. Trance worried that Casey's future and others might be in more danger than anyone knew. She never saw the possibility of Casey turning hard and cold. Casey was suppose to be the middle ground between Nietzscheans and humans. Casey wasn't suppose to take on the personality of the Nietzscheans. This could very well change things for the worse for Casey's and the other people she cared about.

Once Cathy left Trance, it was near nine o'clock. She knew the guards usually were ending their training for the evening by now. She made her way to the arena to see how their progress was coming. She could hear Tyr yelling at the men as she stepped to the door, stopping before entering to watch the what was going on inside.

The men were running the same obstacle course she had ran last night. However a number of the men were having trouble with the last obstacle. She remembered that Tyr had been uncertain about leaving that certain obstacle, and now she could see why. It annoyed her to see the men falling off the poles. Why was it she could complete the course, but these so called Nietzschean warriors could not. She had not been raised or trained as a Nietzschean should have, and she had completed the course. These men who had the benefit of a Nietzschean raising and training were falling like dead weight.

"PLEASE!" Tyr yelled upset at the men falling into the safety net. "How is it you are the best of the Atreus Pride warriors, but you can not even accomplish a simple obstacle course." Tyr harshly demanded.

"This is ridiculously, no one can complete this thing. Only a fool with a death wish would think they could complete this monstrosity." Hans said growling as he rolled out of the safety net and onto the floor, that was only four feet below.

"I take it then you are calling your Princess a fool with a death wish." Tyr snapped icily.

"How dear you suggest I would call my Princess such, I should cut your tongue out." Hans barked, a snarl on his face as he took a step towards Tyr.

Tyr however didn't flinch or move as Hans came upon him. When Hans reach Tyr and went to attack, Tyr sidestepped the man avoided the attack effortlessly, then reaching over grabbing Hans by the throat, and held him at arms length unconcerned.

"Your Princess, completed this monstrosity last night without a single mistake, and under time." Tyr said loudly, as he looked around the room making sure the whole room heard him, then he put his attention back to Hans who was glaring daggers at Tyr, "By your standards that makes her a fool with a death wish. I did not call her anything, you did." Tyr growled then shoved Hans to the floor, glaring down at him before putting his attention back to the other men.

"How ever do you expect to be able to stand against the Drago when you can not even defeat this simple course?" Tyr demanded. "You are nothing but a disgrace to your Pride and to your Princess. War is at hand and you can do nothing, but stand here and complain. No one leaves here tonight, until ever single one of you can complete this course completely without mistake and under time." Tyr ordered.

As soon as Tyr finished the room burst in uproar.

"Quiet, all of you!" A shout was heard over the noise.

Tyr was surprised to see Anole standing atop the start of the obstacle course addressing the room.

His expression clearly showing annoyance and anger. "The Kodiak is right. We are disgracing our Princess." Anole yelled looking around the room at his brothers. "We can not go into war, with our Princess better trained than her army. How are we going to defeat the Drago and protect her if we are so easily beaten by this thing that only sits here. It does not think, or plan, or attack. How can we even begin to think we are ready for war. No, if we want revenge for what the Drago Pride has done to our fellow brothers and sisters, then we must put our whole being and souls into preparing for war. We will not disgrace our Princess, or ourselves any longer. We will complete this monstrosity, and we will win this war." Anole declared, then took off being the first one to repeat the course, determined to beat it.

Tyr was pleased that at least one of the Atreus men, took this war and their training seriously. However knowing it was Anole, who was still hoping to win Casey's affections made Tyr jealous flare. Tyr had spotted Casey in the doorway the moment she appeared. He also noticed that none of the others had seemed to notice her, or had Anole? Was that the reason for his valiant speech. As much as Tyr wanted to believe that he didn't, Anole had shown determination at achieving perfection in his training. Tyr was pleased at this, just not for the reason behind the determination. Tyr saw the cold hardness in Casey's eyes and expression. Not even Anole's speech seemed to please her. She was cut off from allowing herself to feel. His heart ached for her. He wished to go to her and ease her pain, but he did not move to go to her. She was unreceptive to him or anyone, plus his place among the men was more important than telling her everything was going to be okay, when it wasn't. With war at hand, nothing was okay, so he would not lie to her just to give her a moment of false peace. He watched as she turned and left the doorway, a frown etched deep on her face.

No one left the arena that night. It was five o'clock the next evening before the last man pulled himself across the finish line of the obstacle course successfully completing it. All the men were completely exhausted, but very pleased that they had successfully beaten the monstrosity of a course, with everyone of them under time. Tyr sent them off to clean up and get some sleep. He didn't show it, but he was pleased at their accomplishment. Tyr was exhausted himself. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the day before yesterday. He spent most the night before watching Casey crying in her sleep. Then tonight he stayed up pushing the men, staying on their case, and not letting them slack off. He was determined that every last one of them would complete his course or none of them would stop until they did. Tyr was heading to his quarters when he was stopped by Reginald, who was looking disturbed.

"Have you seen Princess Amelia? We have looked everywhere, and can not find her." Reginald said upset, but more annoyed than distressed.

"No, when was the last time you saw her?" Tyr asked quickly becoming concerned.

"This evening when we were going over the plan for our distraction." Reginald answered annoyed. "She said she was going to her quarters, but when I went to speak with her, she was not in her suite." Reginald said his annoyance clear in his voice.

"I haven't seen her, I'll let her know you are looking for her if I do." Tyr stated and continued on his way. Instead of going to his room, he headed for Dylan's quarters.

Dylan opened his door, and frowned to see an upset Tyr standing at his door, looking ready to rip someone's head off.

"What's the matter now?" Dylan's jaw clenched, as Tyr came inside.

"Casey has gone missing again. Reginald said she told him she was going to her suite, but when he went to speak to her she wasn't there." Tyr said thinking if the Drago has kidnapped her again, he was going to start the war himself.

"I know." Dylan said going over to the couch in his sitting area and sat down relaxing some, thankful nothing new had happened.

"You know?" Tyr asked surprised, but curious as he waited for Dylan to explain.

"Yes, Casey sent a message letting me know not to worry that she would be back, that she needed some room to breathe." Dylan explained with a concerned frown. He was worried about Casey. He was sure she was on the edge of a nervous break down again.

"The murder of her sister has almost destroyed her. She's using the pain right now to push forward, but the way she going about it is destroying the Casey we all know and care about." Dylan answered his expression relaying his worry.

"Where is she?" Tyr asked needing to know she was safe.

"Casey didn't say were she was going, but Rommie alerted me a short while ago that Casey was aboard the Andromeda."

Tyr stood quietly thinking over of his next move. The men weren't scheduled for training again until tomorrow morning. He debated about going to her, but he was unsure if he would be welcomed right now. She didn't seem receptive to company this evening when she came to the arena.

"Beka told me to let you know the Maru is waiting for you when you're ready." Dylan said studying Tyr's frowning far off expression.

"She needs room to deal with her inner demons." Tyr stated calmly, not letting his turmoil about Casey show on his face.

"She needs someone there to help her deal with those demons. Right now she's not strong enough to fight them herself, no matter how she might try. And if you care for her as much as we all seem to think you do, then there is no one better." Dylan said but was a little worried that Tyr might hurt Casey in the future. However right now Casey cared very much for Tyr, and Tyr cared for Casey in his own Nietzschean way. Casey needed support right now, even thought she was refusing to accept it. Tyr and his stubborn attitude was the perfect person to break through her barriers and help her mourn.

"She won't be receptive to anyone right now." Tyr answered again still uncertain if he should approach her.

"Don't tell me you've finally met someone more stubborn than yourself." Dylan said cracking a small smile.

"Hardly." Tyr replied with a faint smile on his own lips, but it was gone almost as fast as it had appeared. "Reginald is looking for Casey, he will grow suspicious when we both disappear, and don't show up again right away." Tyr said frowning again.

"Let me handle Reginald," Dylan answered seriously. "By the way, how are the guards coming along? How much longer until they are ready to face the Drago Pride?"

"They are as about ready as they are ever going to be." Tyr stated wishing they had more time, but knew that time was running out.

Tyr's serious tone and expression didn't do anything to encourage Dylan about the readiness of the Atreus army. However if Tyr was willing to send them into battle, then Dylan had to take Tyr at his word.

"I'll distract Reginald and the others, there is a meeting set for tomorrow afternoon. Casey needs to be there."

"She will be there." Tyr said nodding to Dylan then turned and left Dylan's quarters and went to his room shower and change.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

Hey Elin, thanks so much for sticking with me and this monster of a story. I hope you continue to enjoy, and keep reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Casey stood at the railing of the observation deck, staring out at the vast open space. But even here she felt the walls closing in on her. It hurt to breathe, as if a great weight sat on her chest. Each breath was a struggle, as tears fought to spill, and Casey fought to contain the sobs that wanted to be released. Instead of sobbing, Casey threw back her head and screamed to the top of her lungs holding it as long as she could. Once all the air was used up, Casey wiped at the tears that had escaped and balled her hands into tight fist. Letting her fingernails dig into her flesh until blood escaped the small crescent moon cuts. The Screaming and the pain in her hands only help for a moment. She needed to release the pinned up stress vibrating throughout her entire body. She went to the gym and instructed one of the many androids on Andromeda to fight with her. However the android was to slow. Casey flew around doing a spinning back kick, sending the android flying across the room into the wall. The android dropped to the ground, sparked, then went offline.

"Dylan is not going to be to happy to hear you are destroying his androids." Tyr commented looking down impassive at the android. Hiding his concern at seeing the amount of force Casey was using. She was trying to exhaust the pain, but he knew the only thing she was exhausting was herself.

"He'll get over it." Casey comment unperturbed as she looked down at the destroyed android, before turning her annoyed glare onto him. "What are you doing here? I don't need a baby sitter. I told Dylan I would be back." Casey snapped going over to the punching bag, attacking it with aggressively.

"Yes I know, he told me." Tyr said coming farther into the room, continuing to observe her cautiously.

"Then what are you doing here? If I wanted someone here with me, I would have told someone where I was going." Casey said frowning, then her eyes narrowed realizing who told them where she was. "ANDROMEDA!" Casey yelled upset.

"Yes?" Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of them.

"Did you tell anyone I was here?" Casey asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I alerted Dylan to your presence."

"Why? I am a part of this crew, I have every right to be here without his having to know." Casey demanded knowing down deep she wasn't really making any sense, but she had wanted to be left alone so she could clear her head and work out some of her pain.

"You were distressed. I felt in necessary to alert Dylan to the situation, seeing how in the past you haven't been yourself, and we have nearly lost you." Andromeda said looking unremorseful for alerting Dylan to her presences.

"I just needed some space." Casey snapped angrily.

"The Andromeda is quite large, I'm sure even with Tyr on board you will not have to see him if you choose not too." Andromeda said informative, then disappeared.

"Whatever." Casey hissed upset, then went back to punching the poor bag.

"If you wish for me to leave, all you have to do is say so. I will not intrude on your privacy." Tyr informed her keeping his tone calm and impassive.

Casey was about to tell him do just that, when she grabbed the punching bag and turn on him, but suddenly stopped. Tyr raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her sudden abundant stop. She was frowning at him, while clearing thinking about something.

"No, I want you to train with me." She said her voice astonishingly calm all of a sudden. "I need to be ready when I go to rip the Drago leader's head off his shoulders." Casey said looking up at Tyr. "So will you help me?"

"If that is what you want," Tyr said removing his leather vest, throwing it onto the bench.

"It is." Casey answered wanting nothing more than to rip Laurence's head from his shoulders, and she knew if she could stand her ground against Tyr, she could do the same with Laurence.

Once Tyr was ready, Casey attacked him, but Tyr deflected her attack easily. "Don't just lash out because your anger, use your head. Control your emotions, use them, don't let them control you." Tyr instructed her as he pushed her back. Casey went to attack him again, but again he deflected her attacks. "Remember what I taught you already. Focus Casey." Tyr said sternly as he frowned at her, again pushing her back.

Casey took a moment to bring herself under control, and do what Tyr was telling her. When she went to attack Tyr again, she managed to get a punch in.

"Good, always keep your head in a battle. You know this already Casey. Laurence is only trying to push you into rushing so you will be to upset to think straight. You can't let him have the upper hand. If you give it to him, you'll be dead, along with your sister." Tyr said trying to get her to use her head instead of letting her emotions get away from her. Usually Casey was good at keeping her wits in a battle, but he knew she was to upset to be thinking wisely.

Casey continued to fight against Tyr. She pushed herself relentless, refusing to stop even after an hour of them going back and forth. She was exhausted and her body was screaming at her, but she kept pushing and fighting. She had to, she was fighting for her sister. Casey was so wrapped up in defeating Tyr she didn't realize the tears that were streaming down her face at the thought of Anne.

Tyr saw Casey's tears and realized she was no longer focusing on their training. She was only fighting off the pain and memories of her sister's death. When Casey went to attack him, he grabbed her and turned slamming her back against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, to stop her from escaping. He grabbed each side of her head and quickly brought his mouth down over hers. He kissed her with such intensity that in hurt. Casey was surprised at Tyr's attack, and the pain that his kiss was causing. But she didn't care, the pain felt good, it took her mind off the pain that was squeezing her heart. She grabbed hold of Tyr's head, deepening the kiss farther, pulling him even closer if that was possible. She kissed him back with as much force as he was kissing her.

They kissed hungrily, neither one of them willing to part. It wasn't until they needed air, did they pull away, but only slightly. Tyr laid his forehead against hers as he panted trying to get his breath. He knew right now she was only giving in to her desire for him, because it took her mind off her pain, which he didn't care, but he was afraid that she would hate him afterwards.

"Casey?" He asked his gruff voice questioning.

"Just shut up, Tyr." Casey hissed as she pulled him back to her, reclaiming his mouth hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tyr complied, as he deepened the kiss more, his tongue tasting her. He reached down and swept Casey up in his arms, never breaking their kiss. Again only coming up for air we absolutely necessary.

Casey had wrapped her arms around Tyr's neck, as her legs wrapped tightly around his narrow waist as he made his way to his quarters. She ran kisses down his neck and over his shoulder, before coming back to his lips. Unknowingly to Casey, Tyr somehow managed to find his quarters while continuing to ravish her mouth. He carried her into his quarters and gently laid her down on his bed. His kiss gentled up until he stopped and pulled back to stare down at her. He wanted her so bad, he literally ached for her. His body was burning on fire with her kisses and touch. But the thought of her regretting this later, and hating him for taking advantage of her, kept him from continuing.

"Go to sleep, Casey." He demanded as calmly as possible, but his voice was rough from his passion. Taking a step back away from the bed, he turned and headed for the door when she spoke.

"Is that what you want, Tyr?" She asked her voice just as rough as his had been from their desire. Her voice also laced with hurt, and confusion. "And here I thought you were willing to change things for me." She laughed her voice becoming bitter, as she climbed off the bed, coming to stand only a few feet from him. "But all you want is to satisfy your mating needs." Casey accused him angrily.

Tyr jerked around, grasping her by the shoulder so hard she knew she would have bruises tomorrow. His face only inches from hers. His eyes as hard as his tone. "If that was all I wanted, I would not have stopped from taking you." He growled.

"Then why did you?" She asked her tone harsh with anger as well.

"Because, I want you, all of you, not just your body." Tyr growled out, but then his eyes softening, and the harshness eased out of his tone, but his expression was still serious as he stare into her eyes, waiting for her to realize what he was telling her.

"You never answered my question, Tyr?" Casey said after a few moments of silence.

Tyr sighed exhausted, he hadn't slept in over 24 hours and his body ached with need for her. He frowned as he straightened to his full height and holding her serious gaze with his own. "What question would that be, Casey?" He asked still frowning, but his voice under control.

Casey was scared to hear Tyr's answer, but she needed to know before she went any further. She steeled herself against the pain he could cause her with one small word, and forced herself to continue. "Do you love me?" She asked her voice harder than she meant, but the fear of being rejected hurt.

Tyr heard the pain in her voice, and saw the momentary flash of uncertainty as she asked the question she had asked just moments before she had fallen asleep the other night. Leaving Tyr with his own uncertainty, as he struggled to come to terms with the answer.

Casey watched as Tyr's frowned turned into a hungry expression, as he came toward her again grasping her shoulders. He swooped down, crushing his mouth to hers with such intensity it frightened her. He dragged his hands thru her hair, holding her head as he deepened the kiss while pushing her back into a wall, pressing his body into hers. She could feel his arousal pressing into her. Her mind was fuzzy with desire when he pulled back breathing hard, whispering her name, and sweet words against her ear.

She dragged air into her lungs as she closed her eyes and tried to clear the fuzziness from her mind. Tyr still hadn't voice his answer. She knew he wanted her intently, but did he love her?"

"This is lust Tyr, it has nothing to do with love." Casey forced out trying to keep her passion at bay.

"Is that all you feel for me, lust?" Tyr rasped out against her ear while he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Answer me, Tyr." Casey demanded, but her voice came out as a breathless whisper.

Tyr took a deep breath, before laying his cheek again Casey's and whispered his answer into her ear.

"Yes Casey, I love you." Tyr breathed pulling back, gazing deep into her eyes, a frown in his own.

"Is loving me so terrible?" She asked mimicking his frown, as she reached up and caress his cheek.

"Love leaves you vulnerable, and makes you weak." Tyr growled upset. "Look at what love did to you, by loving your sister, it has nearly destroyed you."

"Love can be hard and painful yes, but love is worth the risk." Casey said knowing she love Tyr, but needed for Tyr to be willing to accept what being love meant.

"Is it?" Tyr asked not sure he agreed with her.

"I believe so yes, but that is something you will have to decided for yourself. Is loving me worth the risk?" Casey asked, but didn't give Tyr time to answer. She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him as intently as he had kissed her. Tyr picked Casey up and once again took her back over to his bed. He laid her down as their kiss deepened. He pulled back breathing hard as he looked deep into Casey's love filled eyes. Her love scared him, but it also empowered him more than he believed possible. He was uncertain if he should stay, he wanted to, but was she still craving him because of the pain over the loss of her sister, or did she want him for him.

"Don't go, Tyr, stay with me." Casey whispered caressing Tyr's cheek as she saw the hesitation in his face.

In answer, Tyr hungrily reclaimed Casey's mouth as his hand started undressing her. Once they were both rid of any clothes, Tyr once again took in the beauty of Casey's body, before he went into her arms willingly and finally claimed her as his mate.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you are still with me. I know it's be ages since I update. I'm sorry about that, but I'm back with a new update, so I hope this makes up for my long absences. **

**A special thanks to Elin, who has be so great about sticking with me and reviewing each chapter. Elin, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. **

* * *

CHAPTER 36

Casey sat listening to the reports from around the room during the council meeting. Beka informed her that the pilots were improved and ready. Harper was actually at this meeting, but he was rather uncomfortable about being surround by a bunch of Nietzscheans. Dylan kept frowning at him, as he shifted and twitched nervously in his seat. Casey was thankful when Harper gave his report about the ships being ready, then went silent. She was concerned that he would spout off at the mouth like he normally did when he was nervous. Leader Henry gave a full report on the fact that weapons were fully collected and ready. Tyr had reported that the guards were improved and were ready to go into battle. Casey turned her attention to Lady Frances. "And what of the Drago Pride, Lady Frances? Has there been any movement on their part to advance on our territories?" Casey asked.

"They are watching our movements very closely, your Highness. They have advanced in the Northern areas, and the West. I believe they are hoping to shove us into the ocean." Lady Frances reported looking gravely.

"I see. In your opinion, what is their weakest point of access?" Casey asked very curious to what Lady Frances's answer would be.

"The Drago Pride stronghold is very well protected. I would say that if anything, their Southern forces were the less protected or prepared for an attack."

"Very good.' Casey said pleased. "Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time for the Atreus Pride to take an active part in this war. We will no longer wait around for the Drago to decided when they wish to come and attack us. Lady Frances has served her Pride with honor, it keeping such close tabs on the Drago Pride." Casey said acknowledging Lady Frances.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lady Frances said and bowed her head to Casey.

"No, it I who should be thanking you, for without your knowledge, the Atreus pride would be lost." Casey said, then turned her attention to the others in the room. "Prepare for battle ladies and gentlemen, we leave to advance on the Southern forces in three days time. That is all." Casey said excusing the group.

Everyone left out the room except for Casey, Dylan and Reginald.

"Are we going to attack the Southern forces?" Reginald asked curiously.

"No. Dylan you've been watching the Drago's, what do you believe to be their weakest access point?" Casey asked trusting Dylan's opinion.

"They are not only strongest in their Southern forces, they are just waiting for us to attack them. It is as if they have been waiting all along for us to come and attack them. She knew the time was close at hand, and was ready with an answer." Dylan frown upset. "The weakest points are at their Eastern corner, and their very center. If we can take out the Eastern section, then advance on their stronghold, then we have a chance. Their stronghold is like a fortress, if we can gain control over it, then we can make our stand there and have a better chance."

"Good, then that is exactly what we are going to do. Prepare two groups, one for show, the other for battle. Harper has reassured me that he will be able to make our troops at the Southern corner seem more numerous than they really are. I haven't got a clue to how he will accomplish this, but I don't doubt it's possible with Harper." Casey stated seriously.

Dylan agreed with Casey, he didn't put anything pass Harper, when it came to technology. However once upon a time, Casey would have smiled as she said those words. Now there was no smile or mirth in her expression or eyes. Her gaze and expression were cold and hard. Dylan had hoped when Casey and Tyr returned from the Andromeda, she would have shown a glimpse of her old self. Unfortunately that didn't seem to happen. Dylan and Beka had notice however that she did seem to be more calmer and in control of her raw emotions. They also noticed a slight difference in Tyr, but not enough to pinpoint exactly what the change was.

"Remember gentlemen, Lady Frances mustn't find out about our second group. No one outside this room except for Harper, Beka, and Tyr are to know of our plans. That goes for all the other leaders as well Lord Reginald."

"I understand, Your Highness. However, I feel it goes against everything in me to be trusting our Pride's future in the hands of humans, and a lone Kodiak Nietschean." Reginald grumbled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lord Reginald, because I do not trust anyone besides those few. I have had nothing but misery from the moment, no make that before I even knew of my linage. I was terrorized by an invisible source while onboard Capt. Hunt's ship, wanting me to remember who I was. Then I have been poisoned, kidnapped, operated on, and attacked, all by the Drago Pride. Showing me that the Atreus Pride is incapable of protecting their Princess. And now, because of my escaping the clutches of the Drago Pride, I have lost someone very dear to me. If the Atreus people where able to protect me, then I would not have lost the only person from my childhood that I cared about. The only people who have been constants in my life have been the few people you belittle. And even now, while I have been surrounded by the Atreus people, these few humans, and the sole Kodiak, have been the one's I have been able to count on without question. So you will forgive me, if don't feel the same about trusting this pride into their hands." Casey stated, eyeing Lord Reginald coolly, her voice a calm, but chilling.

Lord Reginald's expression grew grave as he listened to Casey's words. He knew any chance of convincing the princess to marry one of the Atreus warriors had suffered. The Atreus people had to be more diligent in showing their Princess, they were worth.

"I am sorry for the neglect of the Atreus people, your Highness. I will see to the security around you at once. Your protection is most important to us. I assure you, there is nothing more important than your safety and our continued existence as a pride."

"Your word are fine Lord Reginald, but actions speak louder than words. I have seen more to prove otherwise. I have seen very little to make me want to give up my freedom to become your Queen." Casey said stunning Reginald and even Dylan.

"Your Highness, I … I …" Lord Reginald struggled to come up with something quickly to change her mind.

"There are a lot of preparations to be done before we move against the Drago, I suggest we all get started." Casey stood with a determined expression.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. I promise you the Atreus Pride will prove themselves to you. We will not disgrace you any further." Lord Reginald said coming to his feet.

"Good day, Lord Reginald."

Reginald bow to Casey, then left without another word, but his expression clearly upset.

"How are you holding up, Casey?" Dylan asked concerned once Reginald was gone.

"Honestly Dylan, I don't know anymore." Casey answered void of emotion, then left Dylan sitting in the conference room by himself.

That night Dylan had Beka and Tyr meet him on the Maru, to discuss the plans for the second group.

Casey was in the machine shop with Harper. "Can you accomplish this hologram from anywhere, even the Andromeda, or do you need to be near by?" Casey asked curious to the range of Harpers gadget.

"No, I can be on the Andromeda, that's were I was hoping to be when this went down anyway." Harper said with a nervous laugh.

"You may just get your wish." Casey said serious.

Harper looked over at Casey and frowned, "Listen Casey, I'm sorry about your sister." Harper said softly, and compassionately.

"Thank you." Casey said then turned to go, "Keep up the good work, Harper, like I have to tell you that." Casey said and gave Harper the smallest hint of a ghost of a smile.

Harper smile brightly at her, "I won't let you down, you can count on me."

"I'm doing just that." Casey said then left and went to her suite. When she got there, she found two royal guards standing outside her door. She frowned at them, but figured Reginald was trying to prove to her that what he said was true by doubling the security around her.

"Your Highness." One of the guards said as he opened the door to her suite for her. He stepped in first, "Please wait here, while I check to make sure it is safe." The guards said then left Casey with the other guard.

Casey waited as the guard check her suite, then returned, "Everything is in order. your Highness. If you need anything, we will be right out here."

"Alright." Casey nodded.

The days went bye rather quickly with the buzz of activities for the upcoming march on the Drago Pride. Casey had paced her suite all night thinking about what she should do about protecting the only people she cared about. The Andromeda crew were her only family now. She couldn't let them put themselves in danger for her sake. Anne had been killed because of her. Anne's husband was now not only a widower, but he was also childless. He had loss so much because of her. Casey knew the only reason the Dylan and the others had stayed on here at the Atreus Pride home world was because of her. She couldn't loss them too.

At four o'clock that next morning, Casey stepped out her suite with a plan in mind. Her two royal guards stationed at her door snapped to attention when they saw her.

"Your Highness, is something the matter?" Ron asked looking at her as if he was ready to spring into action. The other guard looked the same, but remained quiet.

"No, but I will need your and Lonnie's assistances shortly." Casey answered serious.

"Of course, Your Highness, we are at your command." Ron bowed.

"I am sure you are aware of my friends from the Andromeda, Captain Hunt and the others."

"Yes." Ron said nodding as did Lonnie.

"Good." Casey replied then went in detail to what she wanted done, and what she was planning.

The men bowed to her, "As you command,"

Casey then made her way to Reginald's suite. She rang the bell, four times before a grumpy, disheveled Reginald opened the door and barked, "What do you want?"

Casey's expression never changed from the impassive look as she watched Reginald blanch when he recognized it was her. "Forgive me, Your Highness, I did not know it was you." Reginald hemmed and hawed nervously.

"I recognized that," Casey said and entered Reginald's suite, when he stepped aside to let her enter.

"It is shortly after four in the morning, is something the matter?" Reginald asked concerned, seeing how Casey had never approached him this early before, and never in his personal suite.

"Has Dylan explained to you all the details of both plans?" Casey asked not caring to sit, when Reginald motioned for her to seat herself in the best chair in the room. She remained standing and staring at him impatiently.

"Yes, we are ready, Your Highness, there is no need for you to worry, everything is prepared. Capt. Hunt and Anole will be heading the first group. Myself, and the Kodiak will be leading the second group, while Ms. Valentine and Tallon will be leading the pilots. Rest assured My Princess, we are ready."

"Do you feel that Anole, Tallon, and yourself, are capable of leading such a incursion without the assistance of Capt. Hunt and the others?" Casey asked greatly surprising Reginald.

At first he frown confused and stunned by her question, but soon came to his senses. If she was willing to get rid of the humans, and the Kodiak, and let the Atreus Pride leaded their own, it would mean she was finally coming to put faith in her people. He would not let the chance for them to show her that the Atreus Pride was worth her staying.

"Yes of course, Your Highness, your men have trained long and hard, and are ready to take the helm and go into battle for our name sake."

"Good. Arrange a meeting, Anole and yourself will be leading the group to the Southern forces. Tallon and Rah will lead the pilots." Casey instructed.

"Then who will lead the troops to the Eastern forces?" Reginald frowned confused and concern over the change in positions.

"I will be leading the forces to the East." Casey stated leaving no room for argument.

"No, absolutely not! You can not go into battle, if anything was to happen to you, the Atreus people would be without their Princess. We can not allow anything to happen to you. You are our leader. You are needed here."

"I am your leader, and as your leader, I will not send my troops into battle to face an enemy I am not willing to face myself. I will be leading the Eastern forces, and that is finally. Now hurry and prepare the men for their roles, today will be among us before we know it. And do not mention this conversation to anyone, am I understood?" Casey demanded.

"Of Course." Reginald answered, but remained frowning.

Casey nodded then turned and left Reginald to do as she commanded. Now all she had to do was deal with Dylan and the others. A task she didn't look forward to, but knew she had to do it to keep her friends safe. She went back to her quarters and sent messages to each one of them, saying she needed to speak with them and that it was important. She asked them to come to her suite at seven o'clock.

At six o'clock Ron and Lonnie had brought in reinforcements at Casey's command. Casey knew her friends would put up a fight against her plan. The guards were stationed out of sight, two in her bedroom, and two outside on the balcony. While Ron and Lonnie remain just outside her suite door.

At seven o'clock sharp Dylan, Beka, Trance, and Harper were all standing outside her door waiting to be allowed inside.

"Princess Amelia has requested to speak with us." Dylan informed Ron, who had a guarded expression plastered on his face.

"I will see if she is ready to speak with you." Ron said then disappeared inside the suite. As they waited, Tyr came upon the group and frown curious to what was going on. "What is this all about?".

"I don't know. Did Casey tell anyone what she wanted to see us about?" Dylan asked looking around the small group.

All of them gave the same negative answer. Just then Ron stepped out, "Her Highness will see you now." Ron said stepping aside to allow the group access inside.

Tyr noticed that Ron and Lonnie were frowning intently, and they had their hands near their weapons. Tyr wanted to know what was going on, his instincts were telling him something wasn't right. He figured he would find out soon enough as he followed the group in side.

Casey was waiting in her sitting area, dressed in her everyday Andromeda gear. Tyr immediately took in her dress, the weapons on her hips, and the serious look on her face, and knew he wasn't going to like this. She was planning something, he could tell it in her body language. Tyr also knew something was up when Dumb and Dumber followed them inside, their hand hovering near the weapons.

"Casey, what's up?" Dylan was the first to ask the question all of them wanted to know.

"Nothing is up, I just needed you all here so I could thank you for all the hard work you have done in helping me and the Atreus people. You will never know how much all of your sacrifices has meant to me. I just wanted all of you to know how much I care for you guys," Casey said then turned her gaze on Tyr, " And love you." Casey said her eyes softening briefly as she meet his gaze, before putting the barriers back up around her heart so she could follow through with her plan. "And it is because of that care and love I have for you, that I will not allow you to go in this battle with me." Casey said just as the guards that were out of sight came into view.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Beka asked frowning at the guards surrounding them.

"I couldn't protect Anne, but I can protect all of you. I will not let you die for a cause that is not your own. I will not let anything happen to you because of me." Casey declared.

"Wait, I can't do the hologram from here, I didn't bring my stuff." Harper panicked.

"I had your stuff brought from the machine shop this morning. You'll find everything in the bedroom. If you should need anything else let Ron or Lonnie know, and they'll get it for you."

"Casey this isn't necessary, we know you're worried about something happening, but we can handle ourselves." Beka tried to reason.

"Beka's right, Casey. Let us help you, we can help stop the Drago Pride." Dylan said.

"I know you do, but this isn't your battle. Don't worry, I've instructed Jane to make sure you have anything and everything you need. You just can't leave this suite." Casey said, then headed towards the door.

"Casey you know they don't stand a chance without our help." Tyr growled upset as he grabbed her arm., "You are putting your life in their hands. They have already proved they can not protect you."

Ron, and Lonnie's expression grew hard at Tyr's grabbing Casey, they drew their weapons, pointed them at Tyr.

"Lower your weapons." Casey snapped at the two men. Then turned her attention back to Tyr. She lifted the corner of her lips into a faint smile. "You have taught me well, Tyr, my life is in my own hands, and nobody else's. They nor you can protect me forever." Casey said softly before her expression grew serious once again, and she stepped back. Tyr let her go, but continued to glared upset.

Casey left them standing and staring speechless after her. Casey turned to Ron and Lonnie once the doors closed behind them. "They are not to be harmed in anyway. Do I make myself clear?" Casey ordered harshly.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"If I find out that anyone has caused them harm, it will be at the cost of their own lives." Casey said her voice and eyes cold and hard.

"They will not be harmed, but if they try to escape what do you want us to do?"

"Stop them, but no permanent damage better be done to a single one of them." Casey knew her friends well enough to know they would try to escape.

Ron and Lonnie acknowledged her orders.

Casey left to meet up with her troops, that were on their way into battle for their very lives.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Casey , along with minor characters, and story idea however are mine.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you are still with me. I know it's be ages since I update. I'm sorry about that, but I'm back with a new update, so I hope this makes up for my long absences. **

**Also if anyone is interested I posted another Andromeda short story. It's called Burden Of Family. Please give it a try, and tell me what you think. It is another Tyr & OC story.**

CHAPTER 37

Some hours later, Trance grew restless, fidgeting more than usual as she fretted. "This is not good, this is so not good." Trance whispered, a seriously worried look on her face as she started to pace around the sitting room in small circles.

"Don't worry, Trance, Casey wouldn't let them harm us. Plus we'll get out of here soon." Beka said trying to be reassuring.

Harper had disappeared into the bedroom to make sure he had all the necessary parts he need to pull the hologram stunt.

"You don't understand," Trance whispered sharply, looking around the room at the large Nietzschean guards.

"What don't we understand, Trance?" Dylan asked as he, and Beka drew closer around her so they could hear what she was saying better.

Trance frowned down at her hands, then quickly glanced over at Tyr, before she looked back up to Dylan and Beka.

"Trance?" Beka coaxed.

"If anything happens to Casey it will ruin things." Trance whispered anxiously.

"What things, what are you talking about?" Dylan question his expression obviously confused.

Trance again quickly glanced over at Tyr, who seemed deeply involved in studying the other Nietzschean guards around the room.

"Casey has an important role in the future of the Common Wealth." Trance looked over at her friends.

"What role?" Beka asked curious, and notice Trance once again glance at Tyr.

"The Kodiak Pride." Trance whispered with a worried expression hoping the Nietzschean guards and Tyr hadn't heard her. If the guards heard her they gave no sign of it, neither did Tyr.

Tyr listened intently to Trance as he continued to survey the four Nietzschean guards. He jerked his head in her direction when he heard her say Casey's role in the future of the Common Wealth had something to do with the Kodiak Pride. He quickly caught himself and adverted his gaze from them, so his three crewmates wouldn't know that he was listening.

"What does the Kodiak Pride have to do with Casey?" Harper whispered as he joined the group. He glanced around at Dylan, Beka and Trance. He had came in on the tail end of the conversation.

"It's future has everything to do with her." Trance fretted wring her hands still peaking over at Tyr.

Dylan, Beka, and Harper all followed her gaze, then looked at each other confused and worried.

"Well whether or not she is to bring in the future of a Pride or not, what matters is she needs our help, and we're stuck in here with a bunch of Nietzschean with orders to stop us from escaping." Dylan voiced with a frown as took in the room, then let his gaze fall on Tyr, who was openly staring at him. Dylan knew by the look on Tyr's face, that he had heard Trance and them talking.

Dylan walked over to Tyr, "Is there something you want to share?" Dylan asked curious.

"No." Tyr stated calmly as he steadly held Dylan's gaze.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. So are you ready to get out of here?" Dylan asked as he surveyed the four very large Nietzscheans. They might have been commanded not to harm them, but they had also been commanded to not let them escape.

"What do you think?" Tyr questioned, his voice holding a hit of malice.

"Any idea how to get by the guards?"

"I have one," Tyr nodded, then strode away from Dylan and headed over to the Nietzschean closest to him. The Nietzschean was involved in a conversation with one of the other guards. Tyr stepped up behind the two guards, reached up and tapped one on the shoulder. When the guard turned to look at Tyr, Tyr hawed off and slammed his fist in the large man's face, knocking him unconscious.

Before the other guards could aim their weapons at him, Tyr had the unconscious guards weapon out and aimed on them.

"Hand over your weapons." Tyr ordered firmly.

"Or you'll what?" One of the other guards huffed arrogantly amused. "There is only one of you Kodiak, and three of us. So I don't think so. You do the math. You're not very bright are you?" The other two guards joined in on their comrades laughter at Tyr.

"Hand over your weapons or else I'll fire." Tyr announced impassive.

"Do you really think you'll survive, three against one? Even if you manage to hit one of us, the other two will not miss." One of the Nietzschean threw back.

"And if any of you so much as fire on any of us, your Princess, will have your heads." Tyr replied, a confident arrogant smile coming to his mouth.

The three Nietzschean suddenly stopped laughing, looked at each other uncertain, then turned their glaring faces to Tyr. Without another word the three remaining conscious Nietzscheans threw down their weapons.

Dylan quickly collected the weapons, then turned and smirked at Tyr. "Clever, not very imaginative but clever." Dylan teased.

"It work, didn't it?" Tyr said rolling his eyes at Dylan comment, while still aiming his weapon at the guards.

"I'm not complaining." Dylan chuckled then handed Beka one of the weapons, then giving the other to Trance, while keeping one for himself.

"What about me?" Harper asked not happy about being unarmed.

"You've got to carry that," Dylan answered, pausing to look uncertain at the piece of what looked like junk in Harper's arms, "Whatever that thing is."

"You won't escape, have you forgotten about the guards outside the door?" A Nietzschean guard growled annoyed that the humans and the Kodiak had gotten the upper hand on them.

"Thanks for reminding us." Dylan said looking expectantly over at Tyr.

"Your turn." Tyr said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right." Dylan said quickly thinking of a plan. Turning to their captives, Dylan, instructed, "Alright gentlemen, let's move into the other room, if you please." Dylan waved his gun at the three guards. They growled upset, all the while loathing shone in their eyes. "Let's not forget your fallen comrade." Dylan nodded his head at the guard on the floor.

Two of the Nietzschean guards bent down and dragged the unconscious man up. They each wrapped an arm around his waist, and draped one of his limp arms across their shoulders, dragging him into the bedroom.

"Beka, Trance, if you two would be so kind as to tie our guest up." Dylan smirked.

"It will be our pleasure." Beka said smiling as she went about removing the cords from the lamps on the night stands and using them as ropes to bind the guard's wrist and ankles. "Sorry about this guys, but our friend, your Princess, needs our help. We can't just sit around twiddling our thumbs." Beka told the men as she and Trance made quick work of securing them.

"Now for the last two," Dylan said as they all came back out into the sitting room. Dylan frowned looking around the room, then he stopped with his attention on the double French doors that led out on to a patio. He walked over to them and opened them while looking around, then turned his attention back to his crew. After quickly explaining his plan, he and Tyr went out onto the patio, and hid on either side of the doors.

Beka waited for the guys to get out of sight, then Trance laid on the ground acting as if she was unconscious. Beka hurried to the door, and opened it looking all upset. Ron and Lonnie turned to demand she get back inside, but they stopped uncertain and her upset face.

"Hurry before they get awa!. Two Drago guards broke in and attacked us. They killed the guards and hurt my friend. Hurry! They're escaping through the garden." Beka rushed out breathless.

Ron and Lonnie pushed Beka out of the away, and hurried into the room. When they saw Trance unconscious on the floor, and the French doors open, they rushed out onto the patio, right into Dylan and Tyr's waiting trap. Dylan and Tyr stepped up and pushed their weapons into Ron and Lonnie's back. With angry growls, the two guards held up their weapons, and Trance and Beka politely collected them.

"Thank you." Trance said with a smile.

The two guards looked confused at Trance, before they frowned with realization that they had been tricked.

"Turn around." Dylan ordered.

Ron and Lonnie did as Dylan ordered, glaring angrily at the group.

"The Princess thought you were her friends, she trusted you." Ron accused.

"We are her friends. That's why we have to get out of here." Beka informed the two men.

After Ron and Lonnie were tied up and stashed with the other guards in the bedroom, the five Andromeda crew members headed out to save their friend.

"Trance, you and Harper go with Beka on the Maru. Harper it's about time you get that thing powered up." Dylan said thinking it shouldn't be to much longer before the Atreus forces reached the Southern Drago army.

"Right." Harper nodded already pressing buttons.

"What about you and Tyr?" Beka asked as they all hurried to the hanger.

"We'll make our way to the Eastern forces, let's just hope we aren't to late." Dylan called out as the group split off in their different directions.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :0D


End file.
